It sounded cooler in my head too
by ebell1
Summary: This is a continuation of the unfinished fan fic ' It sounded much cooler in my head " by OneWordStoryISBACK If you don't read it first you may not know what's going on. It takes up where the other story died with elizabeth a prisoner of the brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of the unfinished fan fic ' It sounded much cooler in my head " by OneWordStoryISBACK If you don't read it first you may not know what's going on.

He was KISSING her. Elizabeth's lips parted in shock. Kissing wasn't a skill she had alot of practice with and her mind was buzzing with that fact that it was happening at all. To her. With a totally cute guy. Eric took advantage of her bemusement to deepen the kiss she jerked back accidently knocking the back of her head against the wall.

Eric looked hurt. " Sorry... "

Elizabeth cleared her throat face red ." No it's ah...all right...I think..." Way to go Elizabeth your first real kiss with a hottie and you act like he has the plague...smooth...real smooth. No wonder you never had a date.

They sat in silence for a moment. Elizabeth started to feel like she was suffocating under her own embarrassment and stupidity. " Hey um..Eric I'm going for a walk...be right back. "

Erick smiled sadly at her " Running away eh? It's ok...I understand. "

Elizabeth slightly annoyed " I'm NOT running away and..you still owe me a game! with the GOOD controller! "

She stuck her tongue out for good measure and marched out.

Elizabeth stepped into the hall and for a moment leaned briefly against Erick's closed door. She took a deep breath to steady herself and started walking slowing down in front of toads door. For a minute she hesitated in front of it. The knob seemed to dare her to turn it. Her trembling fingers brushed against it before her bravado gave out.

Her wondering brought her through the kitchen area..empty..the dishes were clean and neatly stacked to dry. The hanger was empty so she wondered quietly, she didn't like to think of it has sneaking, to the training room telling herself she was just looking for a comfy spot to drool over her first real kiss.

Toad was there minus his vest but nothing else, damn! Did he not loose some of those layers for anything? He'd traded in punching the life out of the bag to kicks and flips. She settled down in her favorite spot again she didn't like to think of it has her hideout and watched him. Toad did several kicks and some jumps one ending in a perfect split which made her wince. He then did a somersault backwards several times twisting his body into a side kick and landing on the wall instead of the floor where he stuck to it like a fly on glass. Elizabeth wasn't able to hold back a small gasp of amazement.

She was spying on him again. Toad clenched his teeth. Damn the bloody yank why couldn't she sod off? He didn't WANT to think about her. He leaped off the wall and grabbed a sword and some throwing stars. Then he angrily set up some mannequins on their perches on the floor. She wanted to watch? fine. He'd bloody well give her something to watch. Toad went into some moves with the blade designed to stab, behead, and dismember the enemy. His moves became more precise, his blows more deadly now that he had something physical to work his fury off on.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped She'd never seen anything like this in real life. She watched in disbelief as he kicked a stone statue and it crumpled, neck broken chest caved in. Another stone block was shattered with his bare hands and before the pieces had hit the floor he leaped across the room to destroy some other victim. Oh god! Elizabeth thought her eyes were focused on his legs. Muscles rippled under his dirty dingy pants whenever he leaned forward and this type of vigorous workout was making his clothes ride up giving her a decent shot of his ass. He turned his head and something flew from his mouth to cover one of the mannequins faces. She was distracted by that...wha...ewwww is that a gobber? The hiss off the sword and thumping noise brought her back to the floor where he's just beheaded a mannequin. The head morbidly rolled her way before resting it's face still smiling serenely.

Toad took a fighting stance with the sword resting lightly on his arm and looked at her preparing to drink in her fear and disgust at what he could do to her. He refused to entertain for one moment that he might have been showing off just a tiny bit instead.

She clapped. No she bloody well is NOT clapping for me he thought. NOONE clapped for him or cared what he could or could not do as long as it got a job done. If she wasn't scared she should have at least been disgusted by his special " slime ". The confusion made his mind start racing...the surge of hope made him furious. She bloody hell was NOT going to break him.

" Why tha 'ell are you always watchin me??"

Elizabeth faltered. He was pissed. Really really pissed. Again. Now what did I do? She realized he was waiting for an answer glaring at her, sword still in hand and as she knew he was good with it. His angry eyes again made her panic slightly

" Because I want you. "

Toad stared at her as if she'd suddenly revealed some dangerous mental disease. Horrified Elizabeth backtracked ...

" I mean TO! Uh I want TO... watch you that is... because uh...umm well you know because..."

She reached up and tangled her hands in her hair tugging at it her face feeling like it was going to explode. Great move Elizabeth...wouldn't this be a cool book to write? 50 things NOT to say to crazy terrorists with nice asses ..come on keep it coming you got a ways to go to hit that number keep it up!

" Because..."

" Didn't I tell you to quit fucking with me?! " he snarled.

Please review any critique is a good one


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation of the unfinished fan fic ' It sounded much cooler in my head " by OneWordStoryISBACK If you don't read it first you may not know what's going on.

While her face grew hotter he mimicked her snidely " Because I want you ...Christ ya think I don know complete an utter bullshyte when I 'ear it?

Elizabeth would have been better off walking away but her ire fed by the stress of being kidnaped and wondering when she was going to die, was raising it's ugly head.

" Well I guess you don't you stupid limey! You seem to think ANYTHING good said about you is bullshit! "

Toad's face got a flat look on it but his eyes seem to glow with his rage and Elizabeth realized it was time to run. Just as she took a step back to flee her shirt was grabbed and she was thrown to the floor. She gasped as her abused ribs flared up. Toad straddled her. The look on his face sent a chill down her spine. His voice was calm even though his face was twisted into an angry sneer.

" So ya wan' me eh? Ya find me ' erotic ' an attractive do ya luv? Well let's just see whose full of bullshyte you bloody yank. "

He brutally mashed his lips against hers. This wasn't like Eric's kiss Eric's kiss had been sincere and gentle. Toad's kiss was rough and meant to punish. Her bottom lip split against her teeth causing her to whimper. He took advantage of that to slip his tongue past her abused lips.

Elizabeth braced herself preparing to bite the shit out of him. He wasn't moving anymore...waiting...waiting for her to fight, to gag, to beg for mercy. Damn you, Elizabeth thought, you have issues up the whazoo and it's driving me buggy! This thought made her do exactly the opposite of what her mind was screaming. Instead of biting him she shyly brought her tongue up and touched his.

Toad froze. This was NOT what he thought it was. It couldn't be. She should have been in hysterics at being kissed by a freak like him. Instead her arms hesitantly krept around his neck her fingers briefly sinking into the short hair at the base . Timidly, gently, her tongue darted out briefly to lick his bottom lip. It was his turn to cringe slightly wondering if she'd hate his taste, never mind his earlier plan to disgust her and drive her off for good. He waited for her to pull back. She didn't instead she slipped her own tongue past his slack lips.

Elizabeth shivered. She couldn't belive she was kissing him! Eric's kiss had made her feel slightly tipsy and set butterflies loose in her stomach. Toad's kiss made her feel something far less tame. Her whole body felt hot...too hot, restless, and her mind was doing gleeful cartwheels. She ran her hands around to his chest badly wanting to touch him. Sadly he was well protected by the layers. Happily she could feel enough of his shoulders and chest that the girlish giddy part of her brain screamed

' He's built! He's built!! I wonder if he's hung? '

That last thought she kicked out of her head and buried without remorse a flush staining her cheeks. Then she decided to taste him.He made it easy being pressed against her slack jawed and she shyly slipped her tongue between his lips.

At first it was strange..his tongue and mouth were slightly...sticky? It made her think of all the times she'd spilled syrup on herself, and being a klutz it was alot, and then tried to lick it off her skin. That's what it reminded her of. He didn't taste any different then Eric and she assumed anyone else. His mouth was softer since his teeth were much smaller and there was more palette for her to explore. It took less then a second or two for all this to go through her head and she decided she liked kissing him. She liked kissing him alot. She faltered suddenly realizing her clumsy ardent kisses weren't being returned.

She leaned back to look at him. His eyes had that spaced out look again. Oh great. Elizabeth felt crushed and it wasn't from his weight. She bit her lip then winced slightly and shifted...That brought his eyes to stare into her own and this close she could see every detail of the golden pupils. His voice was gruff and quiet

" Why'd ya stop pet? "

Elizabeth licked her lips nervously face red to the point she had no doubt she looked like a tomato " Y..you didn't seem to be enjoying it..."

Her nervousness under his gaze made her stutter some more.

" I know I'm not a very good kisser but uh...I haven't had any practice and..I mean I'm not trying to seem like a ho...but.. hmpgh!"

Toad kissed her again probably to shut her up but she wasn't going to complain. This time it was different, still rough, still bit hard, but without the anger from before. Without breaking the kiss he shifted off her rearranging her legs so instead of him straddling her she was straddling him. Elizabeth gasped when he pulled her up against him..it was as if she hadn't weighed anything at all.

' So this is making out? No wonder everyone on campus likes it so much. '

She marveled at how hard his thighs felt again her own. Yep you could crack somethin off those. His hands roughly slide up her sides pulling her shirt up a bit with it. She groaned against him and her soupy mind suddenly decided that was a great idea. Her fingers creeped down the front of his stomach and she fumbled a bit before finding the edge of some of those damn clothes. He'd gone still again but the way he was panting she felt safe in assuming he liked it. His hands were getting dangerously close to her breasts which made her even more clumsy as she tried to get her fingers under the last shirt he had one. She felt skin beneath her fingertips and her mind began doing funny cartwheels again. Just as she was about to finally start peeling some layers off him to the prize beneath a voice shattered the moment.

" Fraternizing with the enemy Toad? "

" FUCK! " Toad leaped off her and turned to glare at Mystique.

Please review. Any critique is good


	3. Chapter 3

This is a continuation of " That sounded much cooler in my head "

Elizabeth blinked and it took her a second to get out of her stupor and retract her hands which were still reaching for him. Her eyes met those of Mystique.

" Oh shit! "

" Well there's a bloody understatement if there ever was one! " Toad glared down at her. She looked...well...her hair was coming loose of those silly pigtails, her lips were swollen, and her glasses were askew on her nose. The glasses did him in. He snorted in rusty amusement before getting control of himself enough to snarl. "Get up!"

Mystique smirked coldly. Eric, her lover Eric not that naive boy who carried the same name, was going to find this...interesting.. Her attention was snagged by Elizabeth fumbling to adjust herself including her glasses "uh...uh...look...it..it wasn't...it wasn't his fault."

They were both staring at her now. Mystique's expression was hard for her to read but Toad looked like he'd hit a wall at full speed.

" I know you're gonna report to Eric..and uh..I just want the record straight. It was all my fault. "

Mystique looked doubtful her gaze sliding to Toad who just continued to stare at Elizabeth stunned.

" Um I was..t..trying to seduce him but ah...it..it didn't work...so he didn't do anything wrong or anything so you shouldn't report him for anything uh...severe ...because it was my fault and..and...well not his..and..."

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP YA TWO FACED BITCH AND GET OUT!! " Toad's roar could have made Sabertooth proud and it had an electrifying effect on her. Elizabeth 's feet cleared the floor and even Mystique jerked. Elizabeth stared at him her face starting to crumble...and oh bloody hell no not tears. He wasn't going to be swayed by that woman's trick! He grabbed her shirt and jerked her forward.

" GET OUT! Christ almighty! How hard up are ya ? Lawd I'd hate tae see what yer LAST bloke looked like! Now GET OUT! " he ended this with a shove and she went sprawling to the floor having tripped over her feet. He gave her a stony look then turned his face away crossing his arms refusing to look at her.

It was too much. She was going to die probably within a week. She'd just ruined what might have been something truly wonderful to savor in heaven and now she was probably going to get hurt very badly over this mistake. She wondered if blaming hormones would get her out of it, but Mystique didn't look sympathetic. She got to her feet and with a muffled sob she ran out.

Mystique watched her then with a smirk took Elizabeth 's form and faced Toad.

" She's only human. " Mystique turned back into herself giving Toad a coy look over her shoulder while she was doing so which made him grit his teeth. Then she walked calmly out the door.

Elizabeth ran back down the hallway blindly and wound up at Eric 's room. She burst in slamming the the door shut before sinking to her knees to lean her back against it.

"Oh my God are you ok? What happened?! " Shock filled Eric 's strange green and black eyes.Strong arms wrapped around her and for the moment, that was exactly what she needed. She leaned into his broad chest and cried.

After demolishing what was left of his set up Mortimer Toynbee known as the mutant Toad Stomped to the commons room and up to the fridge. There were so many emotions going on he felt like he was being torn apart. Foremost was the rage. How dare she? How dare she try to deflect the blame to herself? Was she daft? He could handle the punishments that came with the job. She couldn't. Then another kind of burning rage came up. Seduce him? Was it some kind of GAME to her? Bloody Hell.

" Where tha FUCK is all tha .. " His rant stopped as he spotted the beer on the last shelf near the back. He grabbed two in his left hand, two in his right, and as an after thought he snagged the last one with his tongue. He turned around using a back kick to shut the door and his tongue was suddenly and brutally grabbed.

Toad stiffened at the sudden burst of pain and looked up into Creed's savage face.

Victor smiled at him dryly his lips peeling away from his teeth revealing his sharp canines. He tightened his grip on Toad's slippery tongue.

Mort shifted to a better defensive position his eyes watering over the pain. If it came down to it a few well placed kicks should get him free. " Lo ' ooth. "

" Toady...t'aint nice not to leave a comrade with a drink." Victor calmly reached up and took hold of the bottle while at the same time digging his claws into the soft underside of Mort's tongue. Toad gasped and his tongue let go of the beer. Unfortunately Victor didn't let right go of him. He leaned forward his face close to Mort's and inhaled. When he exhaled into Toad's face it came out as a snarl.

" You've got HER scent on you Toynbee. "

Then he gave Mort a nasty grin and let him go. Toad glared at him his tongue throbbing.

" Wot's it to you tooth? "

Victor shrugged and wiped off the bottle before calmly popping it open. He took a pull of it wiped his mouth then grinned sharply at Toad again. " Why nuthin at all comrade. Just brings a big 'ol smile to my face when I think we got a flatliner that gets off on freaks. Something to think about ain't it? "

So saying Sabertooth went off presumably to think on that.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

This is a continuation of fan fic " It sounded much cooler in my head "

For four days Elizabeth didn't see Toad. The first day she didn't care since she was hurt and sulking. She spent the day with Eric. They played cards. He let her try his roller blades which wound up sending her crashing over a couch and bumping her head.

The second day her natural optimism and soft heart started nagging her to check on him. He was no where to be found and she still hadn't gotten the courage to check his room. Eric did his best to make her forget him and normally she would've been flattered at such a good looking guy hanging out with her.

The problem was when she looked at him..his perfect face she felt like she was looking at a boy's face. She couldn't help but to compare it to Toad's whose character seemed to have etched itself permanently into her brain. As she found herself thinking more and more...boys have perfection..men do not. Yet she was fond of Eric. If he was the bad guy he was pretty nice for one.

The third day she was worried and resorted to nagging Eric to find out about him. She was having horrible visions of Toad beaten to death..or so badly he couldn't even walk. Eric assured her that wouldn't happen but she still worried. Plus she was again carrying a shit load of guilt over having gotten him punished a second time.

This nagging lasted until Eric was called away to go somewhere with Mystique. Elizabeth reminded herself that Mystique might know something and maybe if she begged and groveled she could get some answers. She vowed to try as soon as they got back from where ever it was they went.

And that was how she found herself seemingly alone. She knew she couldn't be...but she hadn't seen sabertooth today or magneto. She found out that wondering around got boring pretty quickly. Yet it landed her in front of Toad's bedroom...again.

Great. Elizabeth put her hand firmly on the knob then hesitated. What if he wasn't alone? I mean there's other mutants and all and he might have fallen in love...she was getting heartburn now ... and that could be why he hasn't been around. She learned forward and listened. Nothing. So there was probably no one in there. Again she started to turn the knob then hesitated again suddenly realizing that guys didn't really NEED anyone present to do something.

Oh god...I do NOT want to walk in on something like that...but she couldn't help but stand there for a moment and indulge in that thought. She finally settled for a brisk knock. " Toad? "

Nothing. Elizabeth turned the knob and meekly stepped into his room.

Please review 


	5. Chapter 5

This is a continuation of fan fic " It sounded much cooler in my head "

She was in his room. She. was. in. his. bloody. room. Mort couldn't belive her GALL. His first thought was to leap out of the vent and give her a what for. However, he didn't want to give his position away yet.

He'd found it ridiculously easy to avoid her these last few days. After all stealth was part of the brotherhood training. Using that training he'd been able to keep away from her. Which gave him time to think..and occasionally peep. He felt a bit bad about that but his blasted timing seemed bad. Or good. depending on how one looked at it. Mainly though he was using the vents to keep an eye on her and Sabertooth. He told himself he was merely ensuring orders were followed. Mags had said no damaged goods after all.

Elizabeth shut the door and for a moment she just leaned against it. The room seemed empty. So leave. ...but I don't want to this is his space...this is like major invasion of privacy and he'll kill you...no he won't. ...Ok he won't.

The room lacked a bed. There was a mattress on the floor. Next to it a corner desk with a computer on it above that a book shelf. Curiosity got the better of her and she moved over to it. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over the books. Martial arts training of course...mechanic's manuals, paperbacks, She pulled one of those out .. Poe. Of course. What do depressed people read? Writings by more depressed people.

Mort watched her holding his breath. She was touching his things. How the bloody hell did she

dare? He watched has her hands dropped to the back of his chair on his hooded sweater. As he watched she picked it up off the chair then cradled it against her chest burying her face into the soft material for a moment. He damn near fell out of the vent as she wrapped it around her shoulders arranging the sleeves and looking pleased.

' She's just cold! Don mean nuthin other then that you stupid buggar. '

She looked over some cogs and springs and half finished doodads he'd been working on and left those alone. She looked over the rest of his few meager belongings and then glanced through his closet. He didn't have much in the way of clothes..why bother? He did have a nice stash of playboy in there and few weapons related to martial arts.

Elizabeth picked up one of the playboy magazines and flipped through it. She twittered blushing. Oh way to go..he's human and here's proof. It's Mrs. March and her amazing ta ta's! Elizabeth grinned putting the magazine back where she found it.

Toad decided he was going to wring her neck. He could feel his face heating up and he had no doubt he was probably 3 shades greener then he had been.

She paused at his small washroom her eye caught by it's most prominent feature. The large oval mirror frame above the sink. There was no mirror in it save for a few jagged pieces stuck to the frame. She spied a tiny hand held mirror on the sinks' edge and bit her lip wanting to cry. She wondered back over to the bed and stared at it.

She was LAYING on his bed. Mort bit back a groan. He was gonna hafta to burn that fuckin mattress now. He'd never be able to look at it again without seeing her laying on it as if she belonged there and was merely waiting for him to come home.

Elizabeth rolled to her side and rearranged the sweater so the arms wrapped around her. She then closed her eyes and indulged in some harmless daydreams a silly grin plastered on her face.

It was too much for Mort. He began to backtrack up the vent silently.

please review 


	6. Chapter 6

That night Elizabeth had another nightmare. A whip came down on her hard. The burst of pain brought her to her thin knees on a hard stone floor. A voice full of righteous indignation  
boomed over her head.

" Demon! " Another crack of the whip. " You must be purged of wickedness! "

This lash made her cry out and she could feel something running down her heaving sides. " God has brought you here ..." God had nothing to do with it..her mother had brought her ...her mother...oh god her mother tried to...another crack of the whip drove that thought out of her head and she tried to flee, to leap, to get away.

The shackle around her ankle sent her crashing down. A disgusted kick effectively  
knocked out whatever fight was left in her. " See yourself demon! See yourself for the monster you are! "

Her hair was grabbed her head jerked back and a mirror thrust in front of her face ...but the reflection staring back at her wasn't Elizabeth. It was...

" TOAD!! " Elizabeth sobbed as her scream died down her arms still outstretched trying to reach the seven year old boy.

The fourth day brought a kind of gray depression over her. Elizabeth still hadn't seen toad and she was pretty sure he was gone for good. With that grim realization another one followed it. Her time was running out. When Mystique came to get her from Eric's room it was almost anti-climatic.

' Welp This is it. Good-bye cruel world. Please mention in my eulogy that I was a model prisoner. Kind of. Sort of. '

Eric walked along beside her and took her hand giving it a squeeze. Elizabeth latched onto him glad that she wasn't going to die alone. Her last meal, cheez whiz and a dew started having a party somewhere in her gut. ' oh God please don't let it hurt...I'm such a baby about pain. '

They walked into the same room where she had previously seen Magneto in and he was again there at his desk. Sabertooth was behind him and the cruel smirk on his face made Elizabeth 's knees buckle. Eric caught her and helped her sit on the couch. He took his place behind her giving her shoulder a slight squeeze for support.

" Ah my dear. I have some good news. " Magneto leaned forward slightly a sardonic smirk on his face.

Elizabeth swallowed a few times hoping that he'd had a change of heart and was going to retire to the country and raise little ducklings until he croaked peacefully in his sleep.

" We believe we've found a way to get in contact with your sister. I'm sure this pleases you." Magneto didn't particularly look like he gave a damn wether she was pleased or not.

Elizabeth felt herself going limp. She didn't care about her sister but she did care that she wasn't going to die today. She'd gotten a reprieve. Magneto 's voice cut through her relief.

" Since we'll need bookworm along my dear I believe it's time I put someone else in charge of your care. " Magneto made a motion with his hand and Sabertooth stepped forward to grin at her. It wasn't a nice grin and whatever relief she'd felt fled for the hills.

' Are you friggin crazy?! He's going to kill me! ' She didn't voice this thought out loud but her horrified look conveyed it.

Magneto gave her a chilly smile. " My dear Mrs. Brooks. I'm surprised at you. You're perfectly safe under my protection " Magneto leaned back in his chair watching her closely " and I was under the impression you've gotten quite friendly with certain members of the brotherhood..."

Magneto 's eyes narrowed dangerously and she could suddenly comprehend why the others followed him " It would be most rude of you not to extend that friendship to all of us. Most rude indeed not to mention suspicious. I would not be pleased if I thought you were abusing my hospitality. "

A shrill giggle slipped from Elizabeth 's lips and she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. Bookworm shot a worried sympathetic look her way.

Magneto merely smiled and made another motion with his hand. The minute Sabertooth stepped towards her she bolted. She hit the door throwing it open expecting at any moment for cruel claws to dig into her arms..or maybe not the arm..maybe he'll just grab me by the neck..yeah that's it..he'll grab me by the neck..slit my throat and use me as a paint can to add polka dots to the walls.


	7. Chapter 7

When Elizabeth hit the commons area she tripped over the carpet and went sprawling. The stinging carpet burn dispelled some of her mindless panic. She scrambled up and turned expecting to see Sabertooth bearing down on her fangs bared claws extended like Lucifer from hell. He was no where to be seen , was in fact still in Magneto 's office listening again to the reminder that their guest was not to be harmed. After all her dear sister might want to inspect her...

The fact he wasn't chasing her and she didn't know where he was scared her even more. She felt like a mouse trying to find a safe hidey hole.

' Oh God! oh god ohgodohgod ' she scrambled to her feet and ran to the hall. Without thinking she threw open Toad's door and burst into his empty room slamming the door behind her. Her shaky hands scrambled at the pathetically small fragile bolt for a few moments before getting it latched. Then, like a frightened child, she frantically crawled under Toad's desk yanking his chair back in behind her. She pulled her knees to her chest and concentrated on making herself as small as possible.

After 20 minutes Elizabeth started to relax her clenched fist. An hour went past and she started to relax her body. After another hour she had cautiously slipped out from under his desk. There was no sound that she could hear. Nervously she wiped her hands on her borrowed pants.

' Here kitty kitty kitty ...god it's worse not knowing where he is ' She crept over to the door and cautiously pressed her ear against it to listen. Nothing. She had to escape. Despite Magneto 's reassurances she had a very bad feeling that tragedy was waiting to happen. Swallowing hard she looked around for a weapon. In Toad's closet she found some type of knife with a funny shaped handle. She couldn't remember what they were called but she'd seen it before on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

There was nothing else small enough for her to handle. She slipped one into the side pocket of Eric 's pants and the other one she held out as if it was a tailsman.

' This mouse now has teeth! ' Elizabeth crept to the door and again listened. Nothing. She swallowed hard and shakily reached up and slid the bolt back. She paused to listen again. All was silent. Her sweat was leaving a lovely imprint of her face on Toad's door. She cracked the door open and took a peek. She half expected Sabertooth to be there, just waiting to snap her up.

The hall was empty. Elizabeth licked her dry lips and waited another moment trying to think...

' Oh God I gotta get out of here...gotta get out of here...' The problem she was trying to figure, other then avoiding being turned into catnip, was she didn't have the faintest idea where a door to the outside was. Her lips moved silently ' objection captain...find a door outside! ' She opened Toads door a bit more and leaned out.

All was still. She could dismiss the other bedrooms and she knew the commons area had no doors at all. That left the training room, the hanger, and the dark shadowy hall that led to a huge sealed door. She thought for a second and decided searching the hanger was her best bet. A garage, even if owned by a mutant mastermind, had to have a way in and out.

It took her a few minutes to strengthen her nerves and she slowly made her way down the hall keeping her back pressed up against the wall. She had to switch to the other side of the hall so she could keep an eye on the training room. The corner she needed to get to was close now. She swallowed and shot a nervous glance into the training room. From what she could see it was empty. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

' a few more feet...just a few more feet..then I can check and see if the coast clear and if it is I'll have made a home run.'

There was a noise off to her right and she whirled around her heart beating a crazed tempo in her chest. The knife was wobbling in her hand and she realized with disgust that she probably wouldn't have the strength to use it. The hall was empty. She stared a bit more her eyes huge behind her glasses. Nothing. She relaxed somewhat and pressed her back to the wall to keep herself from falling flat on her face in relief. Elizabeth took a deep breath then another trying to keep from bolting for Toad's room again. Useless place to hide anyhow. She heard another sound fainter, stealthy.

' Oh shit he's sneaking up on me...' Elizabeth backed towards the corner where the hanger was. She was so close. ' I'm gonna make it...I'm gonna make it..please let there be a lit exit sign in there...'

She cast another panicky glance down the hall. Had it gotten darker? Then with another shaky breath she slowly turned her head to look around the corner.

Elizabeth came to face to face with Creed. He'd hunched down so he would be eye level with her and the horror that consumed her face brought a huge fanged grin to his.

" ' Lo girly. "

please review


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth reacted in panic. She wildly stabbed at him with the blade in her hand. Had she been writing the script..the blade would have gone into one of his eyes killing him instantly. Afterwards she'd run to the hanger, hijack a jet..or something, escape to real life and civilization, and sell the story of her ordeal for lots and lots of money.

Sadly being that this was real life...the blade missed his face completely and merely clipped his ear. Her knuckles banged into his cheek and there was a stinging pain across her fingers where they were hooked around the protrusions on the handle.

" Shit! " Elizabeth realized with disgust she'd cut herself. She tried to jerk back to try again but Sabertooth caught her wrist and easily plucked the blade from her hand. She began fumbling with the side pocket of the cargo pants trying to get the other one out. He snarled at her making her knees go week.

" Please let me go! T..think of what Magneto would do! He might take your ball of string away! and...and...and your ration of catnip...erp! "

Sabertooth had her by the throat. He calmly lifted her until she was eye level with him.

" I've been watchin ya girly..." he gave her a slight shake. Elizabeth gave up on the blade and grabbed his wrist trying to keep herself from being strangled to death.

" What do you want? " Elizabeth was surprised she could even talk let alone breathe. ' Way to go Magneto...this was sheer fuckin genius on your part. " Please..."

Sabertooth sneered at her. " All in good time. Let's see whatcha got on ya first. "

He started running his hand all over her body. Elizabeth sqeaked and started struggling again drumming her toes into his mid ruff. He gave her an indulgent look and held her up against the wall roughly fondling first one breast then the other. He used the flat of his hand to run down her sides and stomach. At the junction of her legs he roughly pressed his hand against her. Elizabeth tried to claw at him. Tried to close her legs to protect herself to no avail. His rough hand slid down one leg and then the other pausing when he felt the other knife.

Sabertooth gave her a sharp smile before digging his claws into the pants and ripping the pocket with the blade out tossing it away. The cold air against her bare leg and buttock made her go limp.

" Look at me girly..." She raised teary eyes to meet his. " gonna show ya a li'l trick. Pay attention...you don't want to forget this. " He hooked a claw to his cheek sliced it open. Elizabeth felt sick as she watched the blood drip down. Then she moaned when she saw the wound heal up without leaving a trace he'd ever had it.

Elizabeth felt the fight drain from her body. oh shit...oh shit...there's no hope...nothing I do is gonna hurt him..oh shit...

Whatever Sabertooth saw in her face made him grin hugely. He moved in a little closer and his voice was low and raspy. " Like I was sayin...been watchin you girly...you don't like pain do you? "

" Sorry. I'm not into bdsm. But if you look in the phone book under escorts.. eerp.. " the hand tightened brutally for a moment silencing her.

" I like pain. Love it. I like to hurt people ...especially women. " He grinned at her although it looked like a snarl " there's things you can do and places you can hurt a woman where no one will see. "

" Please..." Elizabeth fell silent as his hand tightened again. Sabertooth pulled her to him and tenderly rubbed his nose against her cheek whispering...

"Brace yourself girly...you're gonna scream for me. "

please review


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth decided if that's what he wanted there was no need to wait. It was a wonderful scream, shrill and loud. Sabertooth grinned at her and reached up to shred her clothes off. There was a metallic sounding clatter. Out of the corner of his eye the air vent popped open from the ceiling and a figure fell out.

Creed turned to see what the commotion was and something hit him in the face splattering across his eyes. He roared and dropped Elizabeth to claw at it. The smell and quickly hardening goo told him exactly who was responsible. " TOAD!! "

" H'lo luv. Miss me? " Toad didn't wait for Elizabeth to answer. He grabbed the stunned girl and hauled her to her feet dragging her back down the hall the way she'd come.

Elizabeth tried to keep up. The whole 'my Hero' scenario was bouncing through her head. Toad dragged her into the training room. Elizabeth thought he was going to arm them both but he surprised her by dragging her to the back of the room to a plain metal wall. He turned and picked her up nearly sending her over his shoulder...

" Wrap your legs around me! now! " Elizabeth did so tightly wondering if this is how he got his kicks. She could almost swear she heard him mutter " ..always wanted to say tha' . "

Toad squatted and then jumped. He didn't make it very high with the extra weight and the awkwardness. But he was a little ways up and he was grimly pleased that even with the weight he stuck to the wall just fine. He risked a peek and saw Sabertooth charging at them.

" Aw shit! Hang on! " As soon as he heard Sabertooth leap he leaped...straight up. Toad brought his legs up into a split to try to keep Victor from getting ahold of him. He broke out into sweat when he felt a breeze and a slight snag between his legs. " Easy on the bullocks mate! I ain't done with em yet! "

There was a horrible shrieking sqeal as victor slid down the wall leaving metal curley ques and claw marks behind. Toad went the rest of the way up the wall until he had them close to the ceiling. Only then did he detach one hand and twist around to look down at his team member.

Elizabeth took her face away from Toad's neck and also looked down. They were high up. Oh god don't let him fall. The pissed expression on Sabertooth 's face told her that would be very bad...IF they lived.

" Come on, bring er down Toad. We can share. "

Elizabeth bit her lip. " Sorry Creed. We got orders. " Sabertooth laughed over that..but his humor didn't quite reach his eyes. " Orders? Since when do you care about orders frog-boy? "

Toad merely stared down at him watchfully. Sabertooth nodded over whatever he saw on Toad's face. " Tell ya what comrade, you can have her. I don't mind sloppy seconds." He gave Toad a cold grin " assuming you can figure out how to use it. " He turned to walk away then paused to look over his shoulder. " And Toad...count your prayers...cause I'm gonna make you pay for this. "

Toad smirked at Creed. Then flipped him the bird. Sabertooth snarled then turned around to walk angrily out the door.

Elizabeth sighed relief making her start to go limp. Toad grunted. " Princess...I hate to be a pisser...but I can't hold us both up 'ere for much longer. " he jerked his head back " an tha balmy bastard's just outside waitin for us. "

" Oh God. " Elizabeth looked at him. " What do we do? I don't want to die..there's shit I haven't seen or done yet."

Toad was looking around. " Like wot? "

" Well none of my scripts have been finished so I'm not a famous screenwriter yet. "

Toad took a few more climbs closer to the ceiling. His eyes locked on a large vent in the middle of it. " Cor ya write movies? "

" It's my major...but I haven't written anything good yet. "

" You will. " Toad assured her..." Wot else? " He plant his hands on the ceiling and slowly began to walk out forcing Elizabeth to more her less lie on him.

She tensed but held still. Good girl. " I don't know your name. "

Toad slowly took one foot off the wall and anchored it to the ceiling. " S'Mort... Mortimer... Toynbee. "

Elizabeth rested her head on his chest..looking down made her dizzy. Without thought " I still haven't seen you without all the layers. "

Toad paused " Eh? "

" Well you must wear 50 layers of clothes. You never take any of them off. Not even when you train."

" Jesus fuckin Christ!! " Toad gingerly removed his other foot from the wall and placed it on the ceiling. So far so good. Except his face was 2 shades greener then normal as it dawned on him she'd been thinking about him naked.

Cautisly he began to make his way across the ceiling. " Anythin else? "

Elizabeth nod. " I want a husband and kids. Or at least a boyfriend for once. "

Toad paused again and looked at her shocked " YOU'VE never 'ad a boyfriend? "

Elizabeth blushed and shook her head. She was getting comfy now...it was like having a Toad hammock. Toad was still staring at her. " Why 's tha' pet? "

Elizabeth shrugged. " I don't know..I always thought it was because I'm a loser. "

Toad shook his head. Then he nervously licked his lips a few times. " Right. A loser. "

He crept closer to the vent. This was going to be tricky. He could feel the suction wearing down on his hands. " Luv..ah need ya tae open that vent..."

Elizabeth frowned then slowly leaned up. She caught hold of the vent and jerked. Nothing.

" No, no there's a latch ...stick your fingers through the holes..you'll feel it." Toad's voice sounded faint. Elizabeth leaned up more and stuck her fingers through and began moving them around to find the latch.

Toad decided if he dropped and killed himself in this stupid stunt he'd die a happy man. Elizabeth 's breasts were resting on either side of his chin. Her legs were still wrapped around him. On top of this she was wriggling on top of him. She leaned forward and her breasts pressed over his mouth " Bloody friggin 'ell. "

" Did you say somethin Mort? "

" Ya...jist wanted tae know if you found it yet. "

" Ah ha! " Elizabeth triumphantly flipped the switch and the grate swung down. She moved back down so she could hold on to Mortimer. Toad crawled to the vent and hooked his hands on the edge...

" S'ok luv grab hold an climb in. " Elizabeth reached out to grasp the vent with her hands just as Toad's feet lost their grip on the ceiling.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth heard Mort curse and felt herself plummet towards the ground. She sucked her breath in to scream when a steel band brutally wrapped around her chest and she thrown against Toad hard enough to send them swinging.

" ' lizbeth? Snap out of it..." She opened one eye cautiously. The band was actually his legs wrapped around her. Her face was pressed into his hip and her own legs dangled over the sheer drop to the cold steely floor.

" 'lizbeth!? Stop playin silly buggers and snap out of it! " Hell he doesn't have to sound so friggin annoyed with me after he dropped me!

She looked up at him. " You sure know how to make a girls' heart race Mort... "

He scoffed not looking amused. " I'm gonna lift ya up princess ...and this time actually grab the fuckin thing."

Elizabeth frowned a bit confused. Lift her up...how? Suddenly his whole bod tensed and he curled his legs up towards his chest, straining, bending his elbows to pull them closer to the ceiling. Elizabeth reached up and grabbed the sides of the vent and started to pull herself up. Mort let go of her and brought his feet under hers giving her boost.

Elizabeth got into the vent cautiously and was relieved that it was fairly spacious. She turned and watched Toad pull himself in with ridiculous ease all the while humming under his breath. 'My god...I knew he was strong...and..and..flexible but that...'

He caught the look she was giving him and smirked. " Ya got that look on yer face agian. Don't tell me. Lemme guess." He held up his hand ticking off items " I'm erotic, you're attracted cause I'm green an it's yer favorite color, ya want me..." Elizabeth had gone beet red " an my super hot body makes ya want to grovel at my feet. "

She glared at him. " I never said that! "

Toad chuckled snapping the vent cover shut, then scowled at her stunned, wide eyed expression. " Now wot? "

" You LAUGHED..."

Mort rolled his eyes. " Pshaw..whatever luv...move. " He pushed past her and as an after thought added " I was just clearin my throat."

Elizabeth muttered " Liar. "

Toad ignored that. He didn't have to explain himself to her. He mentally began counting knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for more then a minute. Something about him apparently triggered some urge to talk.

" Mort? "

He'd made it to fifteen. Hell do all women poke an prod at a bloke like this? Yap, yap, yap you'd think she was trying to get to know him or something. Bloody irritating sometimes... " Wot ? "

Elizabeth tried to keep her voice from quivering. Well the adrenalin's wearing off...todays forecast...showers... she thought " Thank you. For what you did...I just...what made you decide to do that? ."

Toad swallowed she sounded like she was about to cry. He didn't have the patience right now for unfounded tears. She was safe and he was in deep shit what the fuck did she want? " Mags left orders. "

' Yeah..orders...' Elizabeth swallowed. " then why did you wait till after he put his hands all over me? "

" He did WOT?! " Elizabeth nearly ran into him not realizing he was going to stop and turn so fast.

' He didn't know...'

" No I didn't know. " Toad glared at her and she realized she'd whispered her relieved thought out loud. He shook his head in disgust. What had he expected? Of course she thought he was the lowest type of scum. He stiffened. She was touching him again. Her warm hand curled around his and her fingers gently ran through his hair.

" Whatever you're thinking stop. " Elizabeth could have kicked herself for her carelessness. The brief hurt on his face had torn her heart up. " I thought you hated me...after what happened...I'm an idiot sometimes...and I thought ...I'd driven you away for good. " She was crying now..she couldn't help it.

Toad listened to her distractedly still enthralled that she was touching him. No one touched him. Not if they could help it. Her fingers running through his hair tickled in a pleasant way he couldn't describe.

" I didn't know...I couldn't have..I thought you were dead. That I'd gotten you killed. " She sniffled. Then hesitantly leaned up and kissed his cheek. " Please...don't leave me again. I...I missed you. "

Mortimer closed his eyes. She missed him. He tried to tell himself it was a crock of bull except he heard her asking about him for the last four days. Hounding book worm to find out if he was alright. At the time he'd refused to think about it. Now something inside him seemed to ease slightly. He allowed his fingers to hesitantly curl around her own rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

" S'alright princess...I...I missed you too. "

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth laid back with a blissful sigh. She hadn't felt the sun in weeks and it was a damn nice day out. After his confession Toad hadn't said anything other then to mutter ' come on. ' The vent had eventually led outside to the roof. Of course she hadn't cared where it went. She had been too busy hugging those four words close to her heart. ' I missed you too. '

Toad for his part was crouching next to her, hood pulled up to conceal his face from the sun. She didn't know if it was because his skin was sensitive to the sun or because he was hiding. She rather thought it was the latter. She was suffering from a bout of shyness for some odd reason and was racking her brain for something to say. Something witty...cool...

" I really think..." at the same time...

" Wot did you..."

They both fell silent. Elizabeth giggled. Mort shot her a wry glance. " Go 'head, pet. "

Elizabeth shook her head. " No you first. I already forget whatever witty thing I was gonna say. "

Toad nodded. " Right then. Wot did you mean earlier? Bout bein a loser? "

Elizabeth frowned. " If I answer this question you have to answer my question. "

" Never mind then! " he snarled.

" To late..." Elizabeth said cheerfully " that could be considered an answer..."

Mortimer grunted and looked away towards the horizon.

" I've always had a hard time...well fitting in. I'm boring " Toad quietly scoffed " and a bit of dweeb. "

" Wot the bloody 'ell is a dweeb? "

Elizabeth shrugged. " I guess a nerd...I get called those a lot. I write scripts for movies and plays. Not really all that exciting. I'm too nice so my friends tend to take advantage of me a lot. I'm not pretty. "

" Bullshyte. " Toad whispered.

" ...and every time my friends have set me up on a blind date...I'm not interesting enough for it to work out. So...I gave up."

They were silent a moment. Toad digesting that information and Elizabeth thinking about her general failure in life.

" Go 'head. " Toad muttered.

" Hmmm? "

Toad gritted his teeth. " Your question princess. Go 'head with the blasted thing. "

" Oh. Why do you keep hiding from me? " She sat up and reached out to trail her fingertips down the hood hiding his face.

Mort was a silent for a moment wondering how to answer that. How could she not know the answer? He decided he might as well be honest. It wouldn't kill him...except inside where nobody saw.

" I don't feel comfortable with anyone seein me in broad daylight. I'm ugly e'nuff as it is. "

He jerked as his hood was tugged off his head and she knelt in front of him studying him. His first instinct was to knock her away from him. His second instinct was to bring his hands up to hide face.

Before he could react at all she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Toad felt himself sag slightly the strength seeming to drain from his body.

' I'm ugly enuff as it is. ' God damn them Elizabeth angrily thought kissing the corners of his mouth. She remembered her nightmares...which were his realities..she was sure of it. She wished fiercely she could travel back in time and kick their asses for being so stupid! She gently kissed his nose, his closed eyes, then his brow striving to bring whatever soothing comfort she could.

Toad held completely still. He felt drugged as her lips caressed his face. A kind of wild hope filled his breast and stayed there even when she leaned back to study him again in the harsh sunlight.

" I wish people would look at you...REALLY look at you. Then maybe they'd see you. " She gave him a cheeky grin " Course...if all the women realize how cute you are...I wouldn't have a chance. "

Toad snorted. " Oh I'm cute now eh? I don't know bout you luv. I really don't. I think you need yer glasses checked."

They fell silent. Surprisingly it was Toad who spoke first.

" So...when 's the last time you were on one of these dates? "

Elizabeth blinked. What kind of question was that? She shrugged. " About 2 months ago. "

Toad nodded thoughtfully " I've never been on one in my life. "

Elizabeth sadly. " I wish we could go on one together. "

To her surprise Toad smirked having gotten the opening he wanted. " My very thought luv. You wanna go swimmin with me? "

XX Please review XX


	12. Chapter 12

The beach wasn't very wide... just a few feet of sand between the rocky cliff and the sea. Still it felt like paradise. Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and slid out of the outer shirt she had on. Toad had climbed back up the cliff and disappeared into a small cavern. While he was doing whatever it was he was doing she was involved in deciding wether she was brave enough to skinny dip in front of him.

' Hell no..am I crazy? Swim naked with a guy I barely know? I don't think so my dear...' She slipped out of her ripped pants. Her underwear was black cotton and shouldn't turn see through when they got wet. She went to work on getting her bra off without taking off the undershirt she had on.

' Come.on..come on...God I hate these clasps their so friggin ' Something dropped in front of her.

" AHHH! " Elizabeth put her hand over her racing heart " Mort! You scared the life out of me! I thought you were Sabertooth! "

Toad stared at her. She was half undressed. True he'd seen all she had before but that had been different. On their own accord his eyes ran up her legs, slowed down to savor her hips, stroked her soft stomach , and devoured her breasts before finally making it to her face. She was blushing. He wondered if she had any idea what it did to him when she blushed. Probably not. He swallowed as her eyes met his.

"...for me? "

Shit she'd been talking to him. " Wot ? " way to go you stupid bugger...make 'er think you're dense on top o bein ugly.

" I said..can you unhook my bra for me? So I can get it off? Please? "

" Oh." Toad gaped at her then shook himself out of it " Err I mean ...I mean..shore...SHORE luv...lemme set this stuff down. "

Elizabeth bit her lip fighting a grin. He was more nervous then she was. Somehow that made her feel a lot better. She took stock of what he was carrying. Towels and a small blanket, which he draped over a rock to keep the sand off them and two packs of her favorite alcoholic beverage in the whole world. She couldn't help but to sqeal when she saw that. " Oh my God! where did you get those? I know you didn't get all the way to the top of the cliff in that short amount of time! "

Toad turned and smirked at her setting the drinks down. " Mags has a whole network of places in there luv. Yer just seein a small part of it." he jerked his thumb towards the small cavern in the cliffs. " That's kinda like my own personal back door...an there's a cubby room in there with a fridge. Turn around fer me. "

Elizabeth did so. She felt him hook his fingers under her shirt and slide it up to her shoulders. Heard him take a breath as he hooked the shirt over her shoulders...she reached up and took hold of it to keep it in place. His thumbs stroked her back as he slid his hands back down to the strap. He carefully unhooked it and step back.

"Thanks."

He grunted and turned back to the blanket and towels. While Elizabeth wriggled out her bra and then pulled it out through the sleeve of the undershirt Toad spread the blanket in the sand and set the towels and drinks on that. Elizabeth reached down and snagged one popping it open and taking a big grateful drink of it.

"Cor..slow down luv...you're gonna get pissed. "

Elizabeth grinned and wiped her mouth. " Nope..I'm gonna get very very happy! "

Toad rolled his eyes. " Means drunk princess. You're gonna get drunk."

She merely laughed then propped one hand on her hip waiting. Toad shifted nervously..he was doing this right wasn't he? " Somethin wrong luv? "

Elizabeth nodded almost thoughtfully. " Yeah...I thought we were going swimming..."

Toad frowned still confused. " We are..."

Elizabeth cocked her head. " So why am I the only one stripping? "

Toad blinked at her. He'd actually intended to swim fully clothed...he opened his mouth and then closed it again and looked around for inspiration. " Please? "

Toad grunted. " All right. ALL RIGHT...I'm gonna strip right now..."

Elizabeth clasped her hands against her chest and sqealed again. " Oh God! Be still my beating heart! "

Toad gave her a sour look " Now knock it off..." " Right right...I'll try to quiet my raging hormones..."

" Raging hormones my arse.." Toad muttered pulling off his sweat shirt, he tossed that on the blanket. " Happy? "

" More! " Elizabeth felt a little giddy even though she knew booze hadn't effected her yet. She heard Toad sigh as he took off the muscle shirt. Under that he had on a long sleeve shirt. Elizabeth pleaded and cheered while he slowly pulled that off. He was blushing by the time he was done.

Elizabeth studied him much the way he'd studied her. He was still wearing one last sleeveless shirt but who cared? She could see skin! His arms were cut even better then bookworms'. His skin was slightly mottled with different shades of green broken up by the occasional scar or bruise. His long fingers hooked the edge of that last shirt and slowly peeled it off.

" Oh..." Her sigh made him blush again. Elizabeth couldn't believe it...he was fine...more then fine...amazing. Thick muscle roped up his sides around his hard stomach, which was ripped enough to wash clothes on, his chest was broad and thick attaching to powerful compact shoulders. The scars distracted her for a moment...how he had managed to live through some of his injuries...her eyes dropped to his waist and she heard him chuckle wryly.

" Uh huh...shows over pet...I haven't anything on under there. "

xxx Please note the next chapter will have a rather explicet love scene  xxx

xxx please review xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth smiled coyly at him and drained the rest of her drink. She heard a noise and realized Toad had used his tongue to snag a bottle for himself. After he popped the top and drained it in one long pull he bent down and unlaced his shoes so he could get out of them. Elizabeth finished her drink then grabbed another one before making her way to the water.

Her shriek brought him leaping to the waters edge " WOT?! Wot's wrong?! " He looked around seeing nothing obviously wrong. She pouted at him from the waist deep water. " Sorry..it's cold..."

" Oh fer the luv of...just get in there...Christ..." He walked away muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ' damn women ' Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him and took another drink from her bottle.

Toad bent over to get his shoes off still muttering...hell of course the water was cold..this was the bloody ocean...what did she expect? She'd scared him...he didn't like being scared...not for someone else. He started to pull his socks off then groaned. Bloody hell...I forgot bout my feet.

If there was one part of himself that he hated with a passion it was his feet. They were longer then a normal persons would be in conjunction with their overall body length. On top of that they were heavily webbed with longer toes too. To him...they were the ultimate symbol of his freakish nature. He didn't want her to see them. Toad slid his sock back on, for granted she'd see how long they were now that they weren't crammed and bent into his shoes, but at least she wouldn't see the overall bizarreness of them.

He turned and jogged to the water...stopped and turned around so he could snag another drink with his tongue then he dived in.

They frolicked in the water for about an hour or so. To Mortimer, so far, it was the best hour of his life...he felt normal. He did handstands and dunked her like a normal being would. They splashed each other then laughed at her attempt to dunk him. She shrieked when he picked her up and threw her straight up into the air then laughed when she asked him to do it again. They came closer to the shore and used their empty bottles to look under the water finding a small stingray by a clutch of rocks. Afterwards they meandered onto the beach and cracked open another drink apiece.

" Now that..." Elizabeth giggled then silenced herself..." That...was the best date I've ever had! "

Toad gave her an odd smile. " Ditto. "

Hearing him say 'Ditto' made her giggle again. Mort rolled his eyes " Bloody 'ell I KNEW you were gonna get pissed. "

Elizabeth merely smiled at him pushing her glasses up on her nose. Toad watched her for a moment. Then cleared his throat .. " Now wot? I mean is that it then? To this dating stuff? "

Elizabeth shook her head thoughtfully still silently drooling over him. " No..actually there's more...but you hafta sit on the blanket..."

Toad shrugged and did so. She came over and took his drink from him and set it away next to her own. " Now lay back..."

Mort frowned at her " Why? "

Elizabeth smiled at him " Because I'm gonna kiss you silly, that's why. "

The utter shock on his face made her grin. " Come on..don't be a poop. Lay back for me..."

" Uh...princess...this...isn't a good idea..." Toad couldn't belive the words coming from his mouth. He should be laying back and thanking his lucky stars for this. Who knew how far this would go ? Except...

" You're drunk. "

Elizabeth sighed. " I'm tipsy...not the same thing " She placed her hand on his chest and leaned forward.

Toad felt a moan welling up in his throat and choked it back..as soon as her lips touched his he jerked away gaining his feet. " NO...not like this...I don't want any fuckin regrets from you! " He turned and angrily ran his shaking hand through his spiky hair. God he wanted her, had wanted her for so damn long...

Elizabeth stood up. The alcohol made it much easier to say what she wanted. " Mort look at me. " He did so. " I've wanted you...almost from day one...I've been too scared to say anything..." " Mort 's face started to harden until she continued " Scared you'd reject me like everybody else. "

She walked slowly over to him neither staggering nor stumbling " I'm going to die Mort. " Toad flinched and opened his mouth to protest she reached him and gently placed her finger against his lip. " I'm going to die." His eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

Elizabeth sighed her eyes getting moist " All I want...is to know somebody cares about me like I care about them. To be with somebody I love so that when my life flashes before my eyes...I'm not alone."

Toad stared at her. It was as if she'd somehow reached into his mind..

Suddenly he was at St. Anthony 's Orphanage again on the day of his 12th birthday...Brother Bart had gotten a hold of him...Bart with his leering grin and sly fingers...he'd hurt Mortimer in a way that he didn't even know he could be hurt..the thin frail boy had staggered into the chapel sure that he was dying. He'd collapsed under the huge towering cross and wept at the saviors feet. Curled into himself he had pressed his bloody and bruised hands together and prayed the same plea over and over.

Please God...please...it hurts so bad...make somebody care...somebody...anybody...I don't want to die alone... just make somebody love me.

Toad opened his eyes and unclenched his teeth. Elizabeth was watching him her face drawn and worried waiting for another rejection. Toad cupped her face his voice was low and hoarse " You...love me? You really love me? " Elizabeth mouthed the words to him. Toad pressed his forehead against hers feeling an insane urge to weep like a child.

" I love you too princess...I didn't want to...but you kissed me. "

So saying he claimed her lips with his own.

xx Please review xx


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth moaned against him wrapping her arms around his neck. Mortimer picked her up and walked back over to the blanket. He broke the kiss long enough to set her down on her back then slid between her legs so he could kiss her again. Elizabeth decided she'd died and gone to heaven. Her fingers clutched at the thick muscles on his back before sliding over his shoulders and then down his arms.

Mortimer broke off the kiss to gently taste her jaw then her throat. One particular spot made her twitter and he played with it a moment over her laughing protest. He groaned against her as he felt her hands slide down his chest to brush gently against his nipples...setting him on fire..funny he'd never realized...

" God you're good at this Luv. " He pulled away from her to work his way down her collar bone.

Elizabeth gasped...her mind was whirling with colors and love songs..." Thanks...I saw some porn once...so now I kind a know what to do. "

She moaned and wriggled and it took a few seconds for her passion fogged brain to realize he wasn't moving. His lips were still pressed against her but they were strangely pulled into a grimace. Elizabeth suddenly realized he was politely trying not to laugh. She went back to the last thing she'd said and groaned. She covered her face. " Aw shit. That was stupid. "

Toad laughed. He couldn't help it. " You saw porn?! An now you know what to do? Well fuck me why didn't I think of that. " He laughed again.

Elizabeth wriggled up from under him " It wasn't THAT funny! " She rolled away with a huff unable to believe she'd spoiled the mood...well not her mood...his laughter actually did something to her she couldn't describe. Well warm and fuzzy came close.

" Aww come on luv...don't poker up...which one was it? Mighta been one I seen if that's tha case we can compare notes an make sure we're doin it right..."

While he spoke he slyly crawled over her making sure to gently drag his chest and stomach up her legs. There was a flush coming back to her cheeks even though she turned her back on him.

" I don't think I'll tell you. " Elizabeth was proud of her composure. She'd show him she couldn't be rattled...his teeth scraped the area between her shoulder blades and she moaned before she could stop herself...ok..maybe rattled a little.

His breath feathered across the sensitive skin of her neck making her break into goose bumps " Was it somethin kinky? " He slipped his tongue out and gently traced the line between her shoulder blades.

Elizabeth moaned again..." uh...uh yeah..it had lots of um...lots of..."

His voice was husky " Whips an chains? " He reached down and hooked his thumbs to her shirt slowly pulling it up scooting off her so he'd be able to slide it off.

Elizabeth wriggled helping him get the shirt up " yeah yeah...that..." She raised up enough for him the slip the shirt off.

" So it was .." his hand gently slapped her rump making her moan again " one of those eh? "

Elizabeth sat up and kissed him pressing her breasts against his chest. They both groaned at the skin to skin contact. She trailed down his throat tasting him. Nipping him when he tried to ease her away.

Elizabeth grabbed his hands and brought them around to her breasts urging him to touch her. She made it to her destination and with knowing smirk ran her tongue around his nipple. She'd make him pay for teasing her..Mort jerked slightly his whole body tensing. Her hands slid down to his lap and curled around him through his pants.

" Oh God...fuck...fuck me...fuck..." Toad tried to shut himself up but the ragged murmurs  
tore from his lips unheeded. He tried to tell himself he should do something...touch her...tell her how beautiful she was...something...but he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but what she was doing to him. Her hands gripped him, stroked him, and he feared if she kept it up he'd be well and truly lost. Regretfully he caught her hands and forcefully moved her down on the blanket. He stood up and undid his pants stepping out of him.

' Welp..this is it ' Elizabeth 's eyes slid to his arousal ' Thank god! ' She wriggled out of her underwear and lay back a small smile playing about her lips.

Toad kneeled between her legs and cupped her breasts. He was slightly startled to see his hands...green and lightly webbed with multiple scars against such perfect white globes. Her nipples tightened under his gaze and he assured himself he'd give his full attention to them after he found out about the smirk...

" Wot'cha smiling bout my luv? "

Elizabeth grinned at him. " I was right. "

Mort ran his thumbs over her nipples making her gasp and squirm..." Right about wot? "

Elizabeth closed her eyes and arched up gasping " You're hung. I figured you would be. "

He brushed her nipples again.." Comparing me to the porn pet? "

" Yeah...Mort...please..." She moved restlessly.

" Well I'm honored..." he murmured leaning down to taste her breasts.

Elizabeth cried out arching up. Her fists tangled in the blanket. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around him trying to rub against him to ease the ache. He ignored her movements for a moment wanting to take the time to savor this. He moved from one glistening breast to the other enjoying her cries and moans. After another moment of this play he slid lower. Gently letting his tongue trace her ribs then her soft stomach...she had a sensitive spot right there...between her navel and her pubic area...he devoted another moment to that since she liked it so well and by the time he was done she was begging.

Toad brought her knees over his shoulders and then looked up at her. His voice was harsh past his ragged breathing. All this play had effected him as much as it had her and he wasn't going to be able to hold out long...

" I'm gonna try somethin princess...if you don't like it...tell me and I'll stop."

Elizabeth met his eyes wondering if hers was as glazed as his was and she nodded shakily..she had feeling she knew what was going to happen and her excitement seemed to crank up even more in anticipation.

Mort leaned down and tasted her praying he'd do this right. He'd only read about it after all. Elizabeth 's moans were loud and ragged. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged trying to pull him closer. Toad relaxed some and allowed her to guide him. After a moment he moved lower and slipped his tongue inside her marveling at how damn good she tasted. The effect on Elizabeth was electrifying, she cried out and bucked hard against him.

" More...more...please..." She whimpered, begged and Toad obliged hoping she wouldn't freak out. He pressed more of his tongue in her...then more still. He began to move it then badly wanting to please her. Gently rolling it one way then the other moving it in and out as he did so. within a moment of this foreplay it happened.

Elizabeth wondered briefly if her eyes were going to stay permanently rolled back. She'd never felt anything like this. She'd always scoffed when some of her colleagues talked about this and how 'd they'd screamed their lovers name. Personally she knew a few who admitted to faking it. Always. However when her first orgasm ripped through her Mort 's name flew from her lips shrill and loud. She collapsed on the blanket breathing harshly sweat pouring from her face.

Mort didn't give her any time to relax. He moved above her. " Wrap your legs around my waist." His voice was harsh with passion and she did so eagerly.

" Hold on princess...this is gonna be a bit ruff. " He adjusted himself to her then entered her with one smooth thrust. Elizabeth jerked slightly at the invasion then moaned as he began to move. It was supposed to hurt...but it hadn't ..she'd felt to good and boneless for that little pinch to phase her..her eyes widened in astonishment has she felt herself building again.

Mort couldn't belive it. Here was a woman...a damn beautiful woman who wanted him. Responded to him with sweet honest passion. HIM. Toad. It made him feel like God had finally answered his prayer. Bloody bastard...you had to answer it now...NOW.. when I'm this and there's a good possibility she's gonna be killed in front of me...

That anger was short lived. When she tightened around him and screamed out again. His own orgasm made him shout with her. He collapsed burying his face against her shoulder. Had she felt it to? It was like how he thought heaven would be when he was a child..a sense of peace..the warmth of belonging, love...and knowing he wasn't alone.

Toad raised his head and looked at Elizabeth. He marveled over the fact that her eyes were as damp as his own.

xx Please review xx


	15. Chapter 15

Eric Lesherr, the man known as Magneto, leaned back and studied the young man in front of him. He'd long ago gotten acclimated to Mortimer 's looks and to Eric..Toad was just as beautiful as the other members of the brotherhood. Living proof that they were a higher stage in the next step to evolution. Eric took a sip of water forming his thoughts carefully.

" My dear boy...surely you understand why I shouldn't grant this request. I can't afford to loose even one member of my team to emotional sentiments."

If Eric expected Mortimer to drop the issue he was in for a surprise. Toad came forward and planted his hands on the desk leaning in closer to him.

" Mags...Eric...Please. "

Toad had never said please to him. After Eric had plucked him from the mean streets of London when he was a boy of 14 Mortimer had accepted everything he'd been given with dumb gratitude. He payed Magneto back in loyalty and sheer devotion to the cause. Eric kept his face composed while he listened.

" I ain't askin ya to alter our plans...or even let 'er go...I'm askin ya to allow this...for me. "

" Mortimer...if you come to care for this girl you do realize it will make it harder for you when the time comes to..."

Toad closed his eyes. " I know that Eric...bloody 'ell man I'm not stupid! I've been loyal to you though 'avn't I ? Gave ya everythin I 'ad to give and I would 'ave done anythin' for you..."

Magneto gained his feet and gave Toad a cold look " Are you threatening to walk away from the brotherhood if I don't grant this favor..." Toad " ?"

Toad swallowed he knew he was walking a very very thin line here. " No. You know I won't. But I'll be 'onest with ya Mags...I won't feel much o a kinship with the brotherhood if you deny the only favor I ever asked of you. "

Magneto sighed and set back down again thinking hard. It wouldn't do to cause strife amongst the brotherhood now. There so many sensitive factors to consider. He couldn't afford to loose a brotherhood member and looking into Mortimer 's gold and black eyes he had a feeling that things would happen behind his back if didn't allow this request. He drummed his fingers on the desk.

" To make sure I understand you Mortimer...you want complete and absolute responsibility for our prisoner...that's all? "

Toad nodded " An the right to enjoy er company. "

" I don't want her injured in ANY way..."

" I won't. No abuse. No rape. IF it 'appens She'd be willin, an she'd tell ya that. " Mortimer felt himself flushing but a small glimmer of hope twinkled inside him...it sounded like he might get what he wanted.

Magneto's face suggested he didn't think it would happen whether she was willing or not. " Erik appeared to be quite fond of her...and he's been just as loyal and a bit more...shall we say...willing to follow orders. "

That was a tricky one, time to lie. Toad crossed his arms. " Bookworms a bloody fool. He'd get talked into doin somethin stupid for 'er. "

Magneto thoughtfully stroked his chin pondering this. " Whera's you my dear boy? "

" I know better. I know wot the brother'oods capable of. Wot Creed's capable of. We wouldn't be safe anywheres...you'd 'unt us down an destroy us if I betrayed you. Sides think o it like this...she'll be my practice for when humanity's enslaved to us and mutants have taken o'ver the world."

Eric smiled his mind now on more important things " Yes...soon my brother...we'll see our dreams fulfilled..once all of mutant kind is united...very well then." Magneto stood up and crossed his arms his mind clearly on plots and schemes " Gather the others...we appear to have an announcement to make to them and I want to go over what we've found in regards to our dear Megan Brooks. "

Toad nodded and turned to leave. At the door he turned back briefly " Thank you. "

Magneto looked coldly amused. " My dear boy...I am not heartless."

XX Please review XX


	16. Chapter 16

Mortimer stepped out of the office and made his way to the commons room whistling softly. That had gone even better then he'd hoped. The first part of his plan was now complete, set into motion as soon as he had seen the copter return and figured it was safe for them to go back inside. She'd be in his care now. Part of his reason for wanting her close was for her safety No more worries over Victor Creed or falling prey to the numerous traps that Mags had set up for security. Toad doubted she even thought about that in her blind rush to escape.

The other part was purely selfish. He wanted to be able to enjoy her as fully as he could while she was here. Toad didn't dare hope that this would last beyond that. His brain was whirling with plans while he tried to think of a way to get her out of this mess. The problem was he'd meant what he said to Eric. Taking her off the island would get them hunted down by Creed. Helping her escape would get her caught again and him in no condition to help her if he was even still alive.

Despite his grim thoughts Mort felt a grin tug at his lips briefly when he saw Elizabeth sleeping peacefully on the couch. His joy died a quick painless death when he spotted Erik watching her with a smitten look on his face one hand outstretched to touch her. ' Gonna have tae nip that in the bud...'

" Erik! " Toad gave his team mate a cold grin when he jumped... " Leave 'er alone mate...she's had a rough day. Mags is callin' a meetin'. "

Erik nodded " Yeah..ok...thanks man..." Toad stared at him until Erik got the point to leave.

Once he was gone Toad paused to brush a strand from Elizabeth 's face. Her glasses were skewed on her nose. He found the effect oddly charming. He carefully took them off and set them on the table next to her.There was a small smile curving her lips and he found himself hoping her dreams were of him. He frowned noticing her skin had acquired a bit of a burn from the sun her nose was bright pink. Toad stroked her hair making a note to take care of that later after he was done getting things prepared. With a reluctant sigh he went to fetch the other brotherhood members.

Toad knocked briskly on Sabertooth 's door. A voice snarled out " What do you want frog-boy?! "

" Mags wants us. Meetin'. " It was Mystique who opened the door. " We'll be right there toad. "

Toad gave her a curt nod and headed back. He wasn't surprised to see her in Creed's room although she preferred Eric 's. After all the walls were thin. It stopped being embarrassing rather quickly and now was merely an annoyance he had to occasionally contend with. He paused briefly recalling the racket he and Elizabeth had made this afternoon. Damn. The walls WERE thin. Toad shrugged to himself. Fuck 'em, it was about bloody time he kept somebody awake bustin' the bedsprings for a change.

The brotherhood gathered expectantly around Magneto 's desk ignoring the muttering that toad was doing to himself as he walked in. Toad muttering to himself in an airy voice was normal. One learned quickly to ignore it along with his other unfortunate quirks. Magneto motioned kindly to Erik.

" Go ahead my dear boy..."

Erik rubbed his hair nervously a moment. " Thanks sir. Ok...uh...ok...I absorbed some of the written files at the base...um..information that wasn't on their hard drive was as follows..."

Sabertooth shifted impatiently. Toad merely crouched down staring at Bookworm, waiting for him to be finished. Erik might be able to absorb written information with a touch but his public speaking was almost painful to listen to. Cor! Ya bloody damn fool just get to the blasted point. Toad didn't move though...he merely continued to stare knowing it made people nervous when he did so. If he was going to be subjected to this he might as well amuse himself.

"...so that one dealt with a lot of active mutant groups...uh more then we thought. Including some that are completely unknown to us..." Erik jerked when Toads' tongue snapped in front of him to pull something from the air.

Toad smirked under his glare his eyes never blinking or shifting from the young man's face.

" Hey man knock it off! "

" Sorry...fly..." there hadn't been one but Erik didn't need to know that " So you were sayin? "

Erik glared at him a moment longer then cleared his throat turning back to Magneto. " Uh..so...um..there's this one group mentioned on my report that they suspect of bombing the New York museum on the day it was hosting a God's vs Devil's evolution line..."

" So? Good Riddance. " Toad snarled.

" Why do you suspect this one is the group harboring Megan Brooks, Erik? " Magneto leaned forward waiting. Patience was a true virtue sometimes he reflected.

" Well because there was a handwritten note with the file. Local PD observed there was no explosive devices...at all..and in the center of the room the floor was peeled up resembling a lotus blossom with the center completely untouched. "

Magneto smiled. " Excellent work all of you. Now we have a way to deliver the message and where to deliver it. " He stood up. " Mystique I want you to prepare the message and get it sent out. Erik I want you and Toad to find out everything you can about this group...their goals, agendas, members...anything that will help us convince Mrs. Brooks we are equal and better..Sabertooth I need you to come with me to New York...perhaps we can find the elusive Megan Brooks in the flesh." His eyes fell on toad thoughtfully and then he nodded.

" Toad per your request, you're going to be the younger Mrs. Brooks' sole companion and keeper during her stay with us. I trust you'll be able to find time to assist Erik ? "

" O' course..."

" WOA! Woa...woa...woa...woa! What?! " Erik stared at Toad. " Magneto man...no, not HIM! "

xx I predict trouble? What do you think? please review xx


	17. Chapter 17

Toad stared at the young man a kind of impotent fury building in his chest. Was this stupid fool going to undo what his careful planning had wrought?

" Wot's...wrong...with me? " Toads voice was low and furious. He couldn't believe this.

Erik ignored him to focus on arguing his cause with Magneto. He liked Elizabeth. A lot and because of this he didn't want to see her hurt anymore then she might be if this didn't work out. Toad WAS a nice guy...possibly..maybe...but he was also unhinged and had hurt her a couple of times in his anger. " She's been doing fine with me! She hasn't been any trouble..."

Magneto was frowning looking between the two of them. He crossed his arms thoughtfully. " Erik..I'm pleased that you're concerned over the welfare of our prisoner however I do like to have a reason why before I change my orders..."

" Elizabeth 's safer with me. " Erik swallowed and glanced at Toad before looking away scared. There'd been murder in his eyes. " She's better off with someone she can relate to instead of someone who's...who's..." Erik trailed off trying to think of a polite word for insane.

" Who's...wot?! " Toad could feel his blood boiling " A freak?! A slimy green limey? " His teeth small as they were gnashed together in rage after each word.

" NO! No man! It isn't like that I...I just don't want her to get hurt again! " Erik swallowed realizing too late he should have kept his mouth shut and taken this up with Magneto later.

" The only one who's gonna git 'urt is you! " Toad growled launching himself at Erik with one powerful kick of his legs.

" FUCK! " Erik cringed. He knew what toad was capable of...had seen him kill a full grown man bigger then him with a single kick.

Toad saw red. He was going to stomp this impudent little whelp into the ground. Suddenly before he could reach his intended victim a wall appeared in front of him. He saw it for a split second before his flight sent him smashing into it. He hit the ground dazed and then like magic, the pain appeared.

Magneto watched irritated as Toad rolled around cursing holding his face. With a flick of his fingers the thin metal wall sank back into the floor. Toad gained his knees and looked into his cupped hands watching the blood pool into them. He looked at magneto with a snarl..the pouring blood decorating his lips, teeth, and chin contriving to make him look like an insane clown.

" WOT THA BLOODY FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! "

Magneto calmly stood up. " That's enough both of you. I'll not have fighting over that flat liner. You two settle this now or Creed will be in charge of her. "

Victor grinned..he'd been enjoying the show immensely and the thought of topping it off with the young girl was icing on the cake.

Toad and Erik exchanged looks. Neither one of them had any doubt Magneto would do just as he threatened. They thoughtfully stared at the floor.

Magneto shook his head disgustedly. God save me from smitten young men. " My dear..." He looked at Mystique his eyes softening. " They can't seem to pick, help them out. "

Mystique swung her crossed feet daintily for a moment. " I'd ask her Eric. Which one she wants. "

" Ah...true wisdom. What do you think boys? Which one do you think she'll pick hmmm? We can certainly ask her even though it would make you both look like lovesick fools. I wasn't aware I had any fools in the brotherhood " Magneto's voice grew softer and softer as he spoke.

" She'd pick me! " Toad snarled. He didn't know that...not for certain but he was getting desperate. Bookworm would try to do something..try to help her and wind up killing them both.

If he could have read Erik's mind he would have been shocked. Erik agreed. Elizabeth would pick Toad. He'd seen her watching him. Had to listen to her talking about him. He didn't seem to have a choice.

" He's right. She'd pick him. " Erik glanced over at an astonished Toad who had started to gain his feet. " Sorry man. "

Toad glared at him apparently not ready to let bygones be bygones. Magneto calmly sat down. " Now...enough of this foolishness. All of you have work to do. Dismissed. "

xx Wheeee getting ready to get into more Lizzie, Mort xx

Plese review if you don't review the writing part of my brain will shrivel up and die.


	18. Chapter 18

The warm sun beckened her to the surface and Elizabeth heeded it's call. She broke through the swell of a gentle wave tossing her head back allowing her long flowing hair to snap behind her. On the shore she spied a man crouching upon the sand looking sadly out to sea. With a flip of her hair and swish of her long green tail she swam closer to him, gently bringing herself up on the rocks. When he saw her his lips parted and his large gold and black eyes got larger.

Elizabeth sang her siren 's song urging him to join her...to let her lead him to her underwater kingdom where he'd be her beloved consort forever. He took a few hesitant steps towards the water his hand shaking slightly as he held it out towards her. Elizabeth coyly rolled on her back to fondle her breasts in front of him trying to entice him further still. He stumbled into the sea the water licking eagerly at his ankles. She smugly thought it helped she was a few bra sizes bigger then normal. When he was waist deep in the water she slid off the rock to disappear beneath the shallow waves.

She came up in front of him slipping her hands under his white shirt. She leaned forward to kiss him intending to send him to his knees so she could sweep him away...his eyes closed and a soft moan escaped his mouth. Her lips started to brush his...

Something tickled her nose.

Elizabeth frowned and pulled back to scratch her nose. The scene around her appeared suddenly hazy as if a thick fog had rolled in. She tried to get the mood back leaning forward again to kiss Mort.

Something tickled her nose again and the dream broke up and drifted away like an oil slick on water.

" Oh man..." Elizabeth groaned and then stretched languidly slowly, opening her eyes as she did so. She felt wonderful. Slightly sore but satisfied and her brain...despite being rudely pulled from her dream was filled with soothing, flowery thoughts. This lasted up until she realized Victor Creed was leering down at her.

She gasped and started to bolt up but a firm hand on her shoulder pressed her back down. Elizabeth winced at the stinging it caused on her sun burned skin but on hindsite a little sunburn was the least of her worries right now.

" Relax girly. " Creed leaned closer to her putting his mouth near her ear. His hot breath caused her to break out into gooseflesh and not in a pleasant way. His voice was a soft whisper almost a purr " You're bleedin'. You don't want to do that around me. " He took another sniff causing her skin to break into even more chilled bumps. Damn where was he when my air conditioner broke over the summer?

He looked up and pointed and Elizabeth followed the line of his finger to see Mystique watching them. " She can get you whatever you need. "

Elizabeth blushed. Great, Creed thought she was on the rag even though she'd finished two days before Toad had kidnaped her. He probably brought it up for the sole reason of making her uncomfortable. Still there was no reason to be rude. " Thanks. "

He looked a little nonplussed at her thanks but stood up and backed away. Elizabeth gingerly sat up. yep she was sore. The reason why however brought a secretive grin to her face. She noticed Erik was sitting on the other small plush chair head down hands clasped in front of him. He almost appeared to be sulking. Mystique still hadn't moved from her spot and Elizabeth squirmed under her gaze.

" Who woke 'er up?! " Elizabeth almost went limp with relief. That was the voice she'd wanted to hear more then anything. Even if it did sound like it was in a pissy mood. Erik muttered under his breath. " Creed. "

Toad glared at Victor briefly " Bloody 'ell leave 'er alone next time. She needs the rest. " Sabertooth merely snarled a warning which slid off Toad without leaving so much as a shiver behind. The reaction from Elizabeth however was more to Creed's liking. She blanched and jumped up " It's ok! I needed to get up anyway ..."

She turned to Mort almost feeling shy now. How would he want her to act around him? Could she kiss him? Hug him? Friendly handshakes? The sight of his face drove her thoughts right out of her head replacing it a righteous burning anger.

Toad winced slightly. Mystique had taken him to their version of a med-bay to do an x-ray and Sabertooth, being the kind soul he was, had snapped his nasal bone back into place so it would heal correctly. Sadly that had done nothing for the swelling or the discoloration marring his already hideous face.

" OH MY GOD! WHO did it?? " She didn't wait for an answer her eyes falling on the most likely culprit.

Elizabeth Brooks...third year college student, screenwriter, and self proclaimed dweeb rounded on Victor Creed and demanded " Why can't you pick on someone your own size?? "

xxx Please review so I can keep my motivation going. and yes the reviews motivate me alot i read em everyday  xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Toad was willing to bet money that, that particular expression of surprise had never graced Sabertooth 's face before. It melted into a sour look and Victor leaned down to snarl. " There's nobody MY size girly...and it wasn't my doing this time...it was him. "

" I'm fine..."

Elizabeth ignored Toad and whirled around to glare at Erik whom Sabertooth had been pointing to. He sqeaked as she advanced on him, moving to put the couch between her and him. Since he had 7 or 8 inches of height on Toad Elizabeth snarled her question at him.

Toad watched stunned while Elizabeth followed Erik around the couch fiercely arguing with him. What the bloody 'ell was goin on?

" Aw come on! I didn't hurt him! He attacked me! "

" Well he must not have attacked you very hard, you're unhurt! "

" Well maybe I'm BETTER then him! "

" Bull! "

Annoyed Toad tried to get her attention. " 'Lizabeth I'm fine! Doesn't even 'urt..."

Erik seized on that " See? Didn't even hurt him. "

" But it hurt him at the time..very badly..." Mystique said softly.

" I had to comfort him since you were sleeping. " Creed said calmly

Toad gaped at them as the loud arguing erupted again. " Wot the bloody 'ell are you doin? "

Creed shrugged. " I'm bored. "

Toad grunted in disgust deciding they'd all gone batty. His head was pounding from the broken nose and now this shit. He turned back in time to see Elizabeth punch Erik in the stomach. He knew for a fact that paltry hit hadn't hurt him but Erik went down with a cough and started pleading for mercy. Elizabeth meanwhile was jumping up and down cradling her fist howling.

Creed and Mystique looked at Toad and grinned. He suddenly realized sourly his team mates where taking a potshot at him. It wouldn't be the first time he was the butt of their amusement. Even Erik dragging himself cautiously from the floor was fighting a grin.

" Hey toady, I'm sorry man! Sorry! I'll never do it again! Please call her off! "

" Piss off all of ya.." Toad snarled.

He walked around and took Elizabeth 's arm leading her to the kitchen. Elizabeth winced. Her wrist really was hurting and she'd realized after the fact that she'd been set up but that seething anger boiled up every time she looked at Mort 's nose.

Toad got a small bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and set them on the counter. He carefully took her arm " Lemme see what you did to yerself princess. "

Mutely she held out her arm. She wanted to hug him. Stroke his hair and fuss over his injury. She was afraid he wouldn't appreciate that though. Might get upset with her and she didn't want to ruin what she hoped they had. He grunted when she showed him she could bend her wrist and straighten her fingers out with no problem.

" Ya need to learn to make a proper fist. " Toad muttered he dug around until he found the first aide and then began applying an ace bandage to her wrist.

" You need ice on that. I'll make up a bag for you..." her fingers gently reached out and touched his shoulder before sliding away. Toad glanced at her under his brows wondering if she was regretting this afternoon. He knew he wouldn't...would hold that memory close to his heart until God took pity on him and ended his miserable life. Right up there with the other golden nuggets of memory she'd left in him.

" Thanks. " he finished applying the wrap and set her arm gently on the counter. " For what you did back there...even if they were takin a piss at us. Nobody's ever bothered to care afore."

" I'll always care. " Elizabeth bit her lip wanting to cry. Toad was handling her as if thought she was going to break. It was rather adorable seeing him carefully put the frozen pea bag across her wrist looking as serious as somebody trying to unwire a bomb. He glanced at her to make sure she wasn't in pain and she impulsively leaned forward to kiss him.

" Awwww ain't it sweet kid? Tough luck to you. " Creed's voice made her cringe. A quick glance showed Creed casually leaning against the entry way with Erik in front of him. Erik had an odd look on his face while he gazed at them.

Elizabeth winced and gave toad an apologetic look. He was watching her intensely his face unreadable. " I'm sorry...I didn't know they were watching. " She studied him trying to gauge whether not he was angry with her. " I'll...I'll just go make that ice pack..." Toad's hand firmly on her shoulder stopped her. She grimanced slightly and he immediately let go. He leaned in closer to her his face still oddly blank.

A shiver of apprehension snaked up Elizabeth 's spine.

XXX I wanted to show some interaction between the brotherhood members. Not friends but comrades united by a single cause putting up with each other because of a united belief. I'm sure they all had their own quirks. XXX

XXX Darn toad and his stubborn belief that no one could possibly love him. XXX


	20. Chapter 20

" What difference does it make if anyone's watchin pet? " His voice was only mildly curious but when she looked into his eyes she realized there was a seething roil of violent emotions waiting to boil over and come out.

Elizabeth frowned " Well...I thought...I assumed..you wouldn't want anyone to see us.." He relaxed somewhat his fury giving way to confusion. " Why would I give a flyin' fuck if anyone sees us? "

" Cause you're ugly. " Creed muttered.

Mort had thought she was ashamed..maybe even disgusted at the thought of anyone seeing her being affectionate to him. Elizabeth suddenly knew that as certain as she knew her hair was still going to be brown tomorrow. It made her feel like crying and she again wished she could travel back in time and kick some asses over this tragedy. " Cause I'm a..."

" Dweeb? " Toad smirked that word sounded funny on his tongue whenever he said it.

Elizabeth gave him a look for that crack " No...a..what do you call normal people? "

" Prey? " Creed said helpfully

" Normies? " Erik grinned ignoring their annoyed looks.

" Do you two mind? " Elizabeth glared at them. Erik shrugged pushing past them to get to the fridge. " Nope go ahead you're not bothering us. "

Creed shifted and muttered " Stupid flat liner. "

" Thank you Mr. Creed. Yeah..I'm a flat liner...that's why." Sabertooth raised a brow over her sarcastic tone.

Toad nodded thoughtfully and put the first aide kit back up. " Right then." He leaned against the counter crossing his arms to study her. ' Here goes nuthin ' he thought taking a deep breath.

" Wouldn't do any good tae try to hide anythin' princess." He said casually " My bedroom has thin walls an these tae blokes " Toad jerked a thumb towards Creed and Erik " are on either side o us. "

" That's disgusting! " Sabertooth snarled. He waited a moment but neither Toad nor Elizabeth were paying attention to him. With a grunt he turned and made his way to room to get ready for his trip to new York.

Elizabeth 's blush reminded Toad of her sunburn and he stepped in front of her tipping her head up.

" I knew it...I knew there was something between you two..." Erik popped a soda open " That's just...wrong. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad your not going to hurt her but...well..." He looked at Elizabeth " You could have had me...fact I thought you liked me. "

Elizabeth turned to glare at him. " I DO like you when your not being a jerk! Hey! " Her head was jerked firmly back into place.

" Hold still! " Toad growled He reached up with his fingers and began gently rubbing her sun burned skin. Elizabeth gasped. Something warm and slimy was being left behind by his fingers. Her skin tingled soothingly then went numb. She reached up and grabbed his wrist.

" Wait! Uh...what is that? " A quick look showed no bottles, tubes, or containers around.

Toad looked uncomfortable. Erik made a disgusted sound. " Dude...don't you think you should ASK before you start smearing your bodily fluids on them? I mean that's kind of gross. "

Toad turned to look at him his face suggesting he might very well commit murder. Erik nodded moving quickly to the other entrance to leave " Right...time for me to go..."

Toad closed his eyes briefly getting his blood pressure under control. Once he felt he'd achieved that he snuck a quick glance at Elizabeth. She didn't look disgusted. Merely curious and she was still waiting for an answer.

" It's...It's part of all this. " He motioned to himself lamely indicating his mutation. " I can excrete it through my skin same as sweat...it uh...numbs stuff up...moisturizes and 'elps burns, small cuts, and scrapes 'eal faster. "

He felt his own face flushing as it dawned on him that it did sound gross. " Sorry. " He muttered turning away " I'll go an see if we kin find some o tha' aloe shit..."

Elizabeth hopped down from the chair and caught his arm " I'm sun burned on my shoulders too. Both my arms and my neck. " She looked expectantly at him and gave him a cautious smile " Can you make enough for all that without...uh...hurting yourself in anyway? "

XXX one of the reasons for the " Slimy " part of toad the other soon to be revealed wink wink I actually got this idea from " Second Chance" written by the talented Xany Kaos I highly recommend it XXX

XXX Please review XXX


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth decided that her life...except for the part where she was going to be handed over to Sabertooth if didn't go the way Magneto wanted, was almost perfect. She glanced up at Mortimer. He sat in front of his computer trolling the net and looking into sites most likely to contain information related to the group they were trying to get in contact with. She'd thought he would be hacking top secret sites but that apparently was mystique 's specialty. One of his muscular legs was curled under him and his head nodded in time to a Beatles tune softly playing from his speakers.

She shifted and rolled on the bed enjoying it. He'd changed it out while she'd been sleeping. While he still didn't have a headboard he had dragged in a box spring and a thicker, newer mattress. The whole set up reminded her of those low beds in Asia. Fresh sheets, two pillows, and an incredibly thick cozy comforter had made her blushingly think of hotel rooms for illicint lovers. If she hadn't been head over heels for the guy she'd have fallen hard when he brought her into the room and pointed to a spiral notebook and pencil sitting on " her " side of the bed. For her movie writing he'd said.

Toad had been earnest in his attempt to make sure she was comfortable in here and she was. Her only complaint had been " her " side of the bed which was near his closet with it's sharp objects and playboy bunnies. However on that he had refused to budge. When she pleadingly demanded to be on the other side he'd dryly advised her that as long as she shared his bed he would sleep near the door..." So if any stupid blokes break in they'd 'ave to go through me tae git tae you princess. "

I mean really..how could you NOT love a guy like that?

She sat up and stretched drawing his attention. As usual an almost surprised look came to his face..as if he thought she'd dissappear for good as soon as he looked away. It had given Elizabeth a wonderful idea for a plan. Toad portrayed a silent desperation for indications that somebody cared about him. He didn't realize it, but Elizabeth had seen it in his cautiously hopeful gaze. She'd decided she was going to go all out for him. Lots of affection, lots of appreciation, and she'd go out of her way to do nice things for him.

She stood up regretfully untangling herself from the comforter that she'd been snuggling with. While he watched her she mosied around him and then slid her arms his shoulders. He stiffened slightly then relaxed. For good measure she dropped a few kisses on the top of his head burying her nose in his dark spiky green hair. He reached up and stroked her arms. " Wotcha doin pet? "

" Well, I thought maybe you'd like something to eat or drink since I'm kinda thirsty myself. "

Toad's reflection in his monitor looked almost stunned by the offer. That kind of hurt Elizabeth. Hadn't anyone in his whole damn life done something nice for the man? Even lepers had received occasional charity!

He cleared his throat. " Uh..water? Should be some bottled at tha bottom o tha fridge." She kissed his head again pretending she didn't notice his hesitancy " And food? "

A shake " Not hungry luv, but uh Mystique an Bookworm where supposed to be going out to get pizza. We kin eat then. "

Elizabeth frowned first thing tomorrow she was going to find something to cook for him. She was a damn good cook and he deserved a good homemade meal. " That's fine then...oh..one more thing...can I take a shower? I'm all...salty from our swim. "

Toad winced suddenly feeling stupid. He'd taken a shower while she'd been asleep..to remove the blood more then anything but he should had known she'd want one and offered it to her. " Yeah, shore uh listen, I'll make sure ye have soaps an towels an things. Jist set my water on my desk. "

" Oh well I can do that...I mean your busy..."

Toad gave a firm shake of his head. " No. I'll be right back. "

Elizabeth sighed and let him go. She hadn't meant to drag him away from his work. Ah well. She went to the kitchen and found the bottled water. Some more searching turned up a lemon, overripe but she tasted it and it was still good. A nice tall glass of ice and the lemon slice on top completed his request, well ok all he'd asked for was water, but this gave it that extra oomf. She set these on his desk and went back to get a drink of milk for herself.

Elizabeth actually had to cool her heels for about 15 minutes before Toad reappeared. "All right it's all ready. "

When she got to the bathroom all she could do was stare for a moment. It was far different then last time. He had cleaned the tub out, set out three different soaps for her with two thick fluffy towels, and lit an apple cinnamon candle. She wiped her moist eyes taking a moment to throw up a thank you that she was the one that got to see this side of Mortimer. Everyone else could just go hang.

The shower was heavenly now that she could take time to enjoy it. She'd defiantly see about getting her bathing habits back. She washed her hair humming to herself. Then she did a self exam on her breasts..her mother had, had a brief spout of breast cancer. Elizabeth knew worrying about something like breast cancer was a bit stupid now but she needed that normalcy derived from a regular routine. She washed off then frowned as her hands ran over the stubble on her legs and under her arms. " Well shoot."

Suddenly she smiled glancing at the vent in the room. " You know what I really could use? A razor. Maybe some shaving cream too. "

There was a few minutes of silence and she'd wondered if she'd been incorrect on her guess.

Then she heard a something shifting in the vent and a sigh. " ' ow'd you know I was here luv? "

xx WARNING love scene coming up in the next couple of chapters...do you really want details or do you want it glossed over? xx

xx He's such a perv xx

xx Please review xx


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth smirked. " Lucky guess? "

There was another disgruntled sigh from the vent. " Be right back princess..."

Elizabeth hummed to herself enjoying the warm water. She wasn't too upset. He couldn't see much past the curtain anyway even from that angle. Of course the thought that he was using the metal wall behind her as a mirror to see everything didn't cross her mind.

The grate over the vent popped open and Mortimer 's upper body popped out with all the agility of a jack in the box. He tossed her the razor then the shaving cream. Instead of slipping back into the vent he placed his arms on the ceiling as if he were resting them on a table and then pressed his chin to his arms as if he were resting his head and in this way he watched her.

Elizabeth let out a soft laugh. He looked like a large upside down boy glumly waiting on his spanking. " You're not going to watch me shave are you? "

Toad nodded his head slowly a gleam coming to his eyes.

" Ewww Mort it's shaving! That's personal, personal. "

" You kin watch me shave. T'is a bloody nuisance, an it takes me an hour. " He lifted his head and thoughtfully rubbed his chin checking for stubble.

Elizabeth shot him a look lathering up . She was intrigued by the sound of that. Mort shaving. actually just thinking about Mort with facial hair... " Will you shave tomorrow? "

Toad shook his head smirking. " Next time I need tae shave, I'll git ya. Promise. "

Elizabeth scooted close to the curtain and shaved under her arms. She stayed pressed against it while she shaved her legs all the while aware he was there hanging upside down out of the vent head on his arms while he waited. " Do you do the whole peeping tom bit a lot? "

Dryly " When I have to luv..." She peeked up at him and realized he wasn't looking at her. his eyes were focused behind her. She frowned and looked at the empty wall. The very reflective empty wall. " OH! You PERVERT! " She turned to glare at him looking for something to throw. There was a clang then a thud and Elizabeth sqealed when the curtain was snapped aside.

He glared at her " WOT did you call me?! " He grabbed on of the towels and tossed it over his shoulder.

" Pervert! " She stuck her tongue out for good measure doing her best impression of the nude Venus.

" Don't stick it out 'less yer gonna use it my luv. " his own clever tongue snapped out and flicked up several drops of water off her skin.

" Stop that you deranged peeping tom ! Tickles! " Another flick. Then another.

His tongue got her shoulder, then her arm, he managed to hit a ticklish spot on her ribs and she cringed against the wall laughing " Oh my God not there! You ..you..fiend! You crazy sex maniac! "

With a smirk Toad hit her four more times in the same spot so fast she couldn't protect it showing off both his aim and his speed. To add insult to the injury he reached out and got a smack on her ass cheek as well.

Elizabeth was doubled over clutching herself and laughing so hard she was gasping for breath. " H' k h'k..I give up! Uncle! "

Toad bent his knees so he could rest his hands on them bringing him eye level to her red giggling face. He cocked his head so his eyes and hers were the same angle " Now...WOT didja call me? "

She pierced her lips pretending to ponder. Mortimer deliberately licked his lips waiting. She gave him an innocent look still trying to keep herself covered. " I can't remember but I'm sure it was all high praise. " she said sweetly.

He nodded still smirking in that wise ass way that generally annoyed his team members to no end. " Uh huh. Shore it was princess..."

Mort held out the first towel. She took it making a show of sticking her nose to the air while turning around to present her back to him. She began drying her hair. She jerked slightly when she felt Toad drying off her back with the other towel. She scooted a little closer to him so he didn't have to bend over the tub. It felt strange...she couldn't ever remember anyone drying her off before. It was somehow...sweet and made her feel a little like the princess he called her.

Elizabeth wrapped the first towel around her hair and when she straitened up Toad reached around to her front wrapping the second towel around her body. He adjusted it so she could hold the corner closed. One hand on her shoulder urged her around to which he then leaned down and scooped her up bridal style. Elizabeth didn't have much of a choice but to fall into his arms when he did so. It was go limp or hit the sides of the tub.

Her mind suddenly showed her a view of them and she couldn't help but to grin. It would be a wonderful shot to grace the cover of a fairy tale. She reached out and stroked his face while he continued to stand there holding her with an unreadable expression. " You..ah...you could have joined me you know. " Elizabeth blushed deciding she was becoming a nympho. Well there were worse things to become.

Toad blinked. Then blinked again surprised. Then a slightly disgusted look came to his face. " No..I couldn't have princess."

Elizabeth frowned. Her first thought was he was disgusted with her bathing practices. She dismissed that. She couldn't assume anything with him she had to ask. " Why not? " She pouted playfully at him " I thought you liked me..."

Toad looked startled then he blushed realizing how that comment had sounded. " Sorry pet...I'm allergic to soaps. Well most o em. They irritate my skin...make it peel. Kind o painful."

Elizabeth blinked surprised. She had to wonder if nature had decided that was some kind of trade off for being able to make the healing gel.

" Oh..well what do you wash with? " She didn't think he could wash with water and not smell. Of course she had no way of knowing at one time he had smelled quite foul before he'd been able to find something he could safely use.

Toad shrugged. " Emu oil based soaps an gels. Shit they make fer people with skin diseases. "

" Ahh I see. Well maybe I can join YOU in the shower then. It wouldn't hurt me would it? "

Toad almost dropped her. He corrected it by setting her hastily down. " Uh...fine..that would be fine luv. " He stared at her. He'd been hard as a rock ever since she announced she was going to shower and all this talk of them showering together wasn't helping. However she was probably sore. No doubt she wanted to get dressed and freshen up. One part of his brain..a rather large part was frothing and snarling over and over again ' Jist take er! On the bloody floor or up against the fuckin wall if you hafta! Who gives a shit if she's sore? I hurt more! Tear er up! '

Elizabeth watched the play of emotions go across his face while he leaned towards her. She expected him to kiss her and was already cheering herself on. Then he finally settled on a familar tense angry look and pulled away.

" I have work t'do. " He snarled. He turned and firmly opened the door snapping it shut behind him leaving Elizabeth staring bewildered after him.

xxx Please review...consider it foreplay xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth finished cleaning the bathroom and getting dressed. ' Whelp he's still erratic...and erotic...but right now erratic. ' She walked down the hall feeling a bit put out. She had thought she'd understand him now after what they'd done. She apparently had erred in that deduction. A peek in the training room showed him beating the shit out of the helpless punching bag. She'd left him to it rather sourly wishing she could have gotten some of that passionate energy earlier for herself.

The smell of pizza lured her to the kitchen where Erik was happily stuffing himself with pepperoni slices. " Heeeeeey pretty lady. Pick your poison and have a slice. "

" Did you let Mort know pizza was here? " She grabbed a plate then grabbed a second thinking she could maybe make him a plate and take it to him. Erik looked confused. " Mort? oh Toad...well no but he saw us come in with it. We didn't bother him. Looked like he was off his rocker again."

She snagged a cheese slice thoughtfully " Does he do that a lot? "

Erik nodded taking a drink of his soda. " He does it enough. You don't mess with Toad when he's like that. Even Sabertooth leaves him be. "

Great. Another piece of evidence she'd fallen for a psycho. She put three slices of pizza on the plate for him. " What usually causes it? " She dug into the fridge hoping she'd find a beer for Toad. He seemed like a beer kind of guy.

Erik shrugged chewing. " Dunno...he's just unhinged I guess. Why? You gonna do counseling sessions with him? "

Elizabeth made a face at him for that. Erik continued to eat and Elizabeth realized that was it. As far as the brotherhood were concerned Toad was unhinged. End of story. They didn't care why. She picked up the plate and chilled beer and turned to leave.

" Hey Elizabeth? " She turned to look at Erik. " I know you like him and all...for whatever reason...but be careful ok? You haven't seen what he can do to somebody and I'm always here if you need me. "

Elizabeth nodded. " Thanks Erik...you're a pretty cool guy. " Erik smiled at her and took another sip of his soda. " Cool enough for you to pick me instead? "

Elizabeth snorted and made her way to the training room. It took her a moment to find Mortimer. He was crouched up on a short pillar just out of reach staring blankly at the air in front of him. Elizabeth grinned. He looked like a emerald gargoyle from this vantage point. Too damn bad he had 50 layers of clothes on again.

" Hey! Mort? Mooooort? Helloooo? " No response, only the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders to show he was breathing. She wondered if he slept with his eyes open then dismissed that thought. " HEY! I'm naked! " not even a twitch.

Grumbling she set the beer down and began peeling off one of her socks. She took aim and threw it at him as hard as she could. She jumped in fright when his arm shot out and he caught the sock before it hit him the rest of his body still as stone. His gold and black eyes met her own light green ones. " Wot? "

" I brought you dinner. " She held up the plate so he could see it. " And a beer...but if you want something else I can get it."

Toad stood up and then leaped off the wall executing a flip before landing behind her. " Beer's fine. Thank you luv. " He said quietly.

Elizabeth frowned something was still wrong. " You're welcome. " She waited a moment and then realized by his posture he was waiting for her to leave. His eyes seemed to burn with some unknown emotion and there seemed to be a feeling of barely controlled violence in the air around him.

Elizabeth sighed letting go of the plate so he could take it. She could try to hash this out with him when he was in more of a " her Mortimer Toynbee " mood. They needed a nice long talk anyway. " Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning m'k ? "

He flinched slightly then nodded. " I'll be there soon princess. Sweet dreams. " Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored that until she pulled away and headed off to bed. His bed.

A few hours later he still sat in the training room blankly staring at the cold pizza. Even the beer was still half full hanging from his hand. If any of the others had seen him crouched down like this his face twisted into a snarl, his breathing harsh even though no one was there, they would have backed off shaking their heads in disgust and again wondered why Magneto put up with this green lunatic.

If anyone had asked Toad he could have told them what the issue was. Inside his head there were two Toads. The first Toad was actually young Mortimer Toynbee. From before he came here when he'd still had foolish hopes and dreams. That Toad would do anything, become a willing and devoted slave, scale any heights, for the person who finally cared about him, despite the demons and nightmares that seemed to plague him.

The second Toad was Magneto 's faithful henchman. Cruel. Cold. He'd been hand fed hatred and had reveled in the taste. His hatred of normals had been highly encouraged to the point it had taken violent bloodshed to leach some of it out. His trip to the states had given him new room to grow and a new set of people to unleash his fury on. That Toad would take what he wanted. To 'ell with the consequences to someone else.

Both of those sides battling for control tended to make him irate. The repressed memories that tended to float up would cause him to mutter curses under his breath. Right now his dilemma was simple. He wanted her again. Now. Mortimer Toynbee wanted to give her a chance to adjust. She had to be sore. The only experience he'd had with this kind of thing had been at the hands of a pedophile. It had taken him well over a week to recover from the damage. He didn't know if it was the same with a woman or not but he wanted to keep her gently wrapped in silks and velvets so she wouldn't break.

Toad on the other hand didn't care about that. He muttered out loud to himself " Took care of tha bloody bastard you better belive it! " That Toad just wanted satisfaction. He'd gone so long without gratification of any type in his life he had gotten greedy at the taste of some. She wanted him. She said she did and fuck any if 's ands, or buts... He was a full grown man and he had needs the same as any other full grown man. If he hemmed and hawed like a damn yellowed back coward all he'd be doing was wasting time. He doubted very much he'd get this opportunity again.

He fully intended to lie with her again. There was no question of that. It was the force of his lust that had knocked him back.It wasn't like the first time. There was anger that seemed to seethe behind it. Mortimer didn't want to hurt her. This fear made him, Toad, angry. Angry at God for answering his prayer with conditions attached, angry at himself for being to hung up to just take her. The anger inflamed his senses which in turn unleashed his lust. The vicious cycle of emotions would then start all over again.

A crack appeared in the bottle he was holding. Toad rocked on the balls of his feet snarling and mumbling angrily to himself. The crack grew marking a jagged line towards the base. A thin stream of blood dripped from where his hand was wrapped around it's neck. Toad muttered some more his lips curling into a cruel smirk. The bottom of the bottle broke spilling the beer to the ground. Toad froze in his movements as if some internal battle had suddenly yielded a winner.

He stared blankly at the space in front of him for the moment feeling nothing. His blood puddled around the jagged end of the bottle before dripping off like an unshed tear.

" Fuck this. " Toad snarled to no one present. He leaped off the pillar and headed grimly towards his room.

xx Sorry about the looooooong chapter before the love scene, which might be just as long I'm in a mood now, I wanted to take a stab at explaining the wonderfull angsty mind of the Mortimer Toynbee aka Toad. xx

xx please review i love my reviews..I love you guys. This story will be finished xx


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth had crawled into bed and tried to wait up for Mortimer. She had gotten over her tiff with him telling herself she was expecting too much to soon. After all he was British. She'd heard British were supposed to be a very reserved group of people. Just because she was a horny teenager...well ok, she was in her last year but so what, it didn't mean he was going to act like one. He wasn't a teenager. Was actually older then she'd thought according to Erik.

Erik had been a turd and used that as another point she should have picked him. She'd wound up bopping him on the head with an empty pizza box to which he'd flicked soda at her getting her, which was his, shirt wet.

Sadly she wasn't able to stay awake. The bed was too comfy, the room to dark, and she figured if she couldn't have great sex again to send her off to la la land she could at least hope for a dream about great sex. Even there she would have been disappointed. Her dream was some horror movie replay with weird humor thrown in to keep it from being scary.

The toothy alien xenomorph gazed into the gun and then sqeezed the trigger effectively shooting itself. The private turned to his teams mates This is proof their stupid Captain! No human alive would put a gun to his head and...

Something was wrong. Elizabeth frowned in her sleep and rolled to her back. Her dream was fading out still by playing a Larry, Curly, Moe, routine between the Captain, the private, and another alien. She began to swim up from the gooey fog of sleep. What was wrong? She kept her eyes closed. Elizabeth had learned that here with the likes of Sabertooth coming right awake wasn't the always the best alternative.

There was someone near her. She could feel the shifting weight on the mattress. That's what had woken her up. She relaxed somewhat already knowing who it was...a quick peek out of one eye just to be sure revealed Toad's silhouette crouched over her on his side. A smothered moan reached her ears and she furrowed her brow wondering if he was all right. His weight was still shifting rythmatically sending the vibration through the mattress.

' What is he doing? The guy makes love like a God, gets cold like a fish, and now he's acting like he's in pain. I'm never going to understand...OH MY GOD ...NOW I know what he's doing. '

Elizabeth bit her lip sqeezing her eyes shut to keep from giggling like a loon. She sure was getting an eye opening experience with men. She supposed she should be flattered he was doing that over her instead of a playboy magazine. Then she frowned suddenly wondering why exactly he was resorting to this when she'd eagerly made herself available to him without being aggressive about it.

In fact the more she thought about it the more incensed she became. Here she was...her body free for his use and getting quite excited and hot over this embarrassing little incident and he wasn't interested? Had she been that lousy in the sac? She'd been a virgin for crying out loud..he was supposed to teach her how to please him.

Suddenly he shifted and placed his hand near her head leaning down. She felt a spurt of fear when he hissed " I KNOW yer awake poppet! "

Somehow that didn't sound good. " Uh...are you...ok? "

" Oh I will be princess..." That sounded worse. It suddenly dawned on her that maybe Erik had been right and Mort was ' off his rocker '. What the hell did that mean anyway?

Toad suddenly shifted and pinned her with his body kissing her hard. It was like the very first time he'd kissed. Angry. Rough. Never mind that she arched up against him. She didn't want him angry. She wanted him like he'd been earlier. Gentle, nervous, and loving. That being the case she began struggling " Mort...I..what's wrong? Why are you angry? "

Toads response was to sit up long enough to rip her shirt open. Elizabeth sqeaked and tried to grab the pieces together. Toad's response to that was to simply rip it off her after lightly slapping her hands away.

" Don't change yer tune now princess. " he snarled.

Elizabeth gave him a bewildered look. She was pressed against the wall trying to perserve her modesty again " Mort.."

" Touch me! " He hopped a bit closer to her until his face was almost pressed against her own.

Elizabeth blinked, warily peeking at him from the corner of her eye. Her voice was timid and husky " Uh...where? "

" Anywhere! " He growled.

Elizabeth hesitantly reached out and slid her hands down his shoulders. She cupped his neck briefly and then leaned forward so she could stroke his chest. He rested his face against her shoulder somewhat mollified by this. Her blood began to heat up somewhat feeling his skin and the flexing of his muscles beneath her fingertips. All the better now that she was sober to enjoy it more.

Toad allowed her to rub his chest and stomach for a moment before he reached up and forcefully pulled her hands down to his arousal. Elizabeth blushed but gently sqeezed him. If this was his method of teaching her what pleased him... " Stroke me. " his mouth was close to her ear now his breath tickling her jaw. Elizabeth bit back a groan she had no friggin clue what she was...

" Now! " she quickly complied. For moment he sagged against her groaning. She was getting frustrated. Her body had set clamoring to be touched and she squirmed trying to get closer to him. Since he still had that evil angry look on his face she was afraid to say anything and possibly incite violence.

She had gotten so into what she was doing she was startled when he angrily hissed " Stop! "

" Mort I..." She gasped when he grabbed her firmly and forced her around. Damn why was she so cowardly? Why was he angry? What had she done? She swallowed while he roughly pulled her sensible undies off and tossed them over his shoulder. Suddenly he was there..pressed against her and she shivered at the cold metal wall caressing her breasts. She tensed slightly afraid this was going to hurt. He placed his hands on the wall over her own. His voice sounded like the devil himself " I'm sorry princess...I can't stop. "

Elizabeth frowned. Stop? She hadn't asked him too. Didn't want him too even though she was scared of his anger. Was that why he'd been angry? He'd thought she was going to ask him to stop? Back to nobody could possibly want him? Her fear drained out of her. Of all the..." OH! "

Elizabeth arched back against him as he slid into her and only then did Mortimer relax somewhat. He still felt like Toad, was still taking although he hadn't felt the need to violent. The fact she didn't fight him went a long way towards soothing his rage. The fact she was wet and ready for him went a long way to fueling his lust. He moved against her resting his chin on her shoulder.

There was a soft sucking sound from his hands where they pressed against the wall. For some perverted reason it made her feel hungry to taste him. Her breaths were coming out in excited gasps. She badly wanted to stroke her breasts but his hands stuck to the wall over hers prevented her from pulling away. The kinkiness of it made her cry out and squirm hard against him.

In the other room Sabertooth frowned and lifted his head. He hadn't been able to sleep and had actually been stewing silently over Wolverine's constant escapes of him when he'd heard something. He lifted his head up more and listened. From the next room he heard it again. A moan. Then after a moment a cry. A rather loud lusty vulgar demand drifted to his ears and he blinked. That girl had just said...he couldn't believe it. " You gotta be kiddin me. " He growled angrily rolling over.

" Ewww gross. " Erik muttered flopping to his stomach and putting his pillow over his head.

Toad suddenly pulled away from her causing her to cry out in protest. She'd been almost there ...almost...she'd KILL him if he was finished. He turned her around and roughly pulled her halfway across the bed to settle her on him again. This time however she was facing him. He moved her roughly on him getting their rythim going again. Elizabeth decided she was tired of being the plaint one and leaned forward to kiss him tangle her fingers in his hair. She could feel it building again. Like the excitement of something huge about to happen.

Toad grunted when Elizabeth suddenly took over. Her short nails dug into his shoulder as she changed the movements he'd set and began to grind and slam against him. " Fuck! " He groaned. He shouted it louder as an intense orgasm ripped through him and he suddenly knew beyond a shadow of a doubt why he'd felt compelled to take her when the rage had gripped him. The anger was a poison that festered in his heart and soul. A poison with no outlet that not even violence could purify. Elizabeth pulled it out of him. Her scream of pleasure which didn't lie and acceptance of all that he was was the balm that brought him one step closer to being human in his own eyes.

He kneeled on the mattress cradling her his face still turned towards the heavens while he waited for his heart to slow down. Elizabeth stirred slightly her voice was breathless as she asked " Please...tell me...we can do that..more then just...when you're in a ..bad mood? "

Toad let a croaky sounding chuckle " How often were you lookin for pet? "

She was silent for a moment resting her head on his shoulder. " Ummmm before bed...after breakfast...maybe after lunch sometimes? "

Toad blinked stunned a blush staining his cheeks. " Uh...every day? "

She nodded sleepily. " Ummm mmmm"

" I'm a...Toad...not a rabbit princess. "

She wriggled on him wringing a groan from his lips. " Well darn...I guess I can ask one of the other guys..."

" I'll change my name tomorrow. " he growled

She looked at him. " I love you. I want you...and I want you to STOP doubting it. If you want confirmation just ask me instead of stewing. "

Toad felt a little shiver of guilt. " I'm sorry..." he brushed her hair away from her face. " I love you too. "

Then feeling like he had gotten everything he ever wanted he grinned and allowed his muscles to relax and fell backwards.

unfortunately he misjudged the distance and toppled them off the bed to the floor.

xx PLEASE review xx


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth figured her dreams would be untroubled. After all it was late...she'd had a great bounce on the bedsprings...she was comfy and having Toad curled around her insured she was warm and safe. Sadly she couldn't seem to get everything her way. The nightmare started off worse then any she'd ever had before. All over a cherry.

A cherry. She stared down at the one that had landed between her dirty bandaged feet. The floor was dirt and they were scattered everywhere seeming to glow with cheerful garishness. There was screaming coming off to her right, sobbing and it took her a moment to understand the words.

" Oh God! E's tha Dev'l! Tha Dev'l! "

Cruel hands clamped around her small thin arm and she was dragged from the room to the outside. She had a snapshot of a broken down cottage and beautiful rolling green fields. She looked at the sobbing woman who was babbling and dragging her. The thin face. The large wild eyes. Black hair escaping from it's bun. " Mummy ? "

The woman stiffened and turned to face her. Her mouth seemed to open impossibly wide spraying spittle. " DON YE CALL ME THA! "

The blow stunned Elizabeth. The hand went across her face again and again while the chant seemed to pierce her brain. " DON YE CALL ME THA! " " DON YE CALL ME THA! " " DON YE CALL ME THA! "

When she sagged the woman dragged her up and propelled her towards a large deep trough. Elizabeth knew it was a water trough. For da's pigs. Normally she liked to play in it but suddenly it scared her and she fought to get away. Her six year body was no match for the screaming weeping adult however and she was thrown against the side her upper body tipping into the water.

Elizabeth felt a desperate hope that maybe mummy was just playing with her. Except she couldn't breathe and mummy was still holding her down. Elizabeth began to kick and claw trying to let mummy know she couldn't breathe. Suddenly the pressure eased and she was able to claw her way to the surface. The screaming seemed to echo in slow motion.

" FER GOD'S SAKE WOMON! E'S YER SON! "

" NAY! NAY LET ME KILL IT! E'S THA DEV'L! "

Suddenly she was underwater again fighting for survival. She could see the man and woman struggling with each other above her. The woman, her own mother, was still holding her down. She couldn't breathe...she couldn't BREATHE! Her terrified scream let loose a torrent of bubbles that obscured her vision...

Suddenly everything froze. The bubbles suspended themselves in the water and the crushing sense of suffocation eased. Elizabeth paused feeling strangely weightless..am I dead? Did I die? She felt herself floating upwards coming above the still surface...the two fighting adults frozen faces contorted in screams. She turned her head briefly. Small legs encased in tattered over patched pants where frozen in the midst of desperate kicks. A small webbed hand attached to an equally small green arm broke the surface of the still water to clutch at the sky..seeking help.

She rose higher from the frozen scene. The weightlessness was now thrumming with a feeling of warmth...a curl of pleasure that started from her stomach and went outwards to the rest of her body. She laughed with joy feeling her fears and sadness melt away and spread her arms reaching for the clouds as she flew higher.

To her delight the tingling pulses continued as she flew over gorgeous rolling green hills broken up by occasional sheep. She turned around a few times playfully and moaned as the feeling grew more intense...she flew over sea and cliffs with waterfalls going higher into the clouds the anticipation building. Elizabeth flew towards the sun the pleasure becoming more and more intense until she seemed to suddenly explode into millions of shards of light.

Elizabeth cracked her eyes open her moan dying down into a whimper. She groggily realized her thighs were clamped around someone's head. Toad carefully disengaged himself and slid back up beside her. Her body was completely limp making it rather easy to turn her towards him and tuck her up against his body. She tilted her face towards his and smiled dreamily. Mort 's own lips curled up as he kissed her using his thumb to wipe away the tears she'd shed from whatever hellish dream she'd been having.

" It was jist a nightmare luv. Go back tae sleep, yer not alone anymore."

Still feeling that weightless dreamy sense of flying Elizabeth tucked her face into the crook of his neck and proceeded to do just that.

The next time she woke up she was fairly sure it was morning. Well ok daytime at least. She stretched happily enjoying how the sheets rubbing pleasantly against her skin. She lay there with her eyes closed for a few moments wriggling her toes and shifting slightly to savor that feeling. Of course a bit of warm snuggling would feel better. With a grin she rolled over arm outstretched and scowled when her hand went of the edge of the empty bed. Well so much for rabbit.

The door opening caused her to clutch briefly at the sheet. Toad backed in balancing a tray on one hand. He glanced at her and smiled. " Mornin pet...ere's yer breakfast..."

She smiled at him and sat up. " Tomorrow I want to make you breakfast in bed! This is so sweet. "

Mort snorted. " You don 'ave tae do anythin fer me princess. You've done enough..."

Elizabeth pouted at him briefly tucking the sheet under her arms. " I want to. You're such a sweetheart you deserve it. "

Toad shrugged flushing slightly before carefully putting the tray down for her inspection.

She studied it. Scrambled eggs, sausage and... " Is that an English muffin? "

Toad scowled playfully at her " Cor bite yer tongue woman! Tha's an authentic crumpet from my own personal stash. " he pointed " and tha 's tea. REAL tea...not tha shit you Americans call tea. "

For some reason that made her giggle. She picked the cup up making sure to stick her pinkie up and in her best Queen Elizabeth voice said " Thank you m' lord. It all sounds jolly good to me! "

Toad rolled his eyes smirking. " Yer accent is bloody awful. There's the sugar if ya want it. I got work to do."

She couldn't help taking a digg at him while she munched on some sausage. " Decided not to change your name huh? " She gave a mock sigh " I guess I can live. "

' Cor yer a bleedin' nympho aren't you? " he grinned and shook his head " Funny..didn't think tha's 'ow I was gonna end. " He tipped her a wink. " I didn't ferget you luv but I 'ad to see Mags an Creed off this mornin and start some work on m'copter. If ye kin give me an 'our or two I'll be all yers...grab somethin tae read till then. "

He stood up and then spread his arms executing a perfect bow " Soon I'll be at yer command my Queen..."

Elizabeth laughed and then tried to look snooty as she motioned him on his way with a " Carry on." Toad grinned shutting the door behind him. A bloke could git used to this.

The food was wonderful and she'd been a bit surprised at how much she really enjoyed the experience of getting breakfast in bed and the teasing. Of course after she was done eating it dawned on her she really did have to stay and wait for him. She had no clothes to replace what he'd ripped last night. She sighed and moved the tray out of the way before wrapping herself in the sheet and and going to his desk to look over his reading material again. It was pretty sparse so she check his drawer. A playboy bunny laughed up at her and she shook her head. She was really going to have to talk to him about these. She picked it up and went to his closet to put it up. When she stood up her eyes drifted to the top shelf and she frowned. There was something sticking out slightly.

Curious Elizabeth reached up and grasped the edge of it pulling it down. It was an old beat up cigar box. Hmmmm I didn't know he smoked. She unlatched the lid and popped it open. There was a fairly small thick folder inside. Underneath that buried out of site under some knick knacks was a rosary. She had an uneasy feeling that hadn't seen the light of day in a long time. Elizabeth sat on the bed still cradling the folder. It was old and worn leather and seemed to burn her hand.

Elizabeth swallowed. As dumb as it sounded she couldn't shake the ominous feeling of dread that seemed to tickle her neck. She had just made up her mind to stick the folder back into it's box...coffin...coffin...her mind whispered ..and stuff it back on the shelf where it belonged when something fell out. She bent down to pick it up. It was a very old black and white photograph . With a feeling of trepidation Elizabeth turned it over to look at it.

xx You know I was thinking I could take a year or so off and come back later...

just kidding...please review and agian I was inspired for the nightmare by the story a second chance, xx


	26. Chapter 26

If she had any doubts that her nightmares weren't memories from Mort 's past life this just proved it. A broken down cottage. Rolling green hills. A shiver of dread went down her spine as she looked at a trough barely visible amongst the over grown grass. A sob escaped her. She covered her mouth her eyes filling with tears. She tried to drown him. His mother really did try to drown him. That bitch! How could anyone do that to a little boy? Her own son? She sniffed tears pouring from her eyes, the picture shaking in her hand. Elizabeth finally carefully set it aside and opened the folder.

There were a lot of newspaper clippings and she held up one in particular. It was a grainy black and white shot of a large building flanked by an equally large majestic church. Before she even reached the caption she whispered " St. Augustine. " Her eyes fell grimly on a small tree that seemed to leap out at her. Hadn't that same tree held Mort while he tried to escape from the bullies? Yes it had he had once broken his bones trying to avoid the hurtful rocks as they pelted him. Elizabeth bit her lip and laid that aside.

A clump of clippings caught her attention next. The top part being several cutouts of an asian man with a stern face but kind eyes. The accompany article was short and to the point. Brother Micheal known affectionately as " Sensai " to his students is being transfered to St Augustine...words began jumping out at her randomly. " feels all children are special "..." Intends to implement an exercise program involving ' Wu Shu ' "..." hopes to make a difference..."

Elizabeth suddenly realized that THIS was where Toad had gotten his training. At least at first. Her finger stroked one of the pictures of him. " Thank you. You were probably his only friend..." Her quit joy in knowing he hadn't been completely alone in that horrible place died when the next article was an obituary. Brother Micheal had been killed by a drunk driver. Just five years after his transfer. The article was wrinkled as if it had been sqeezed in grief.

She sniffed and shook her head. The next article she pulled out sent a horrified jolt through her fingers. One Brother Bart, who transfered to the States from the United kingdom nine years ago was found brutally slain at his apartment. The police are looking into all leads to find the animal responsible...her wide eyes skipped to the coroners notes ... victim was found hung from a balcony nude...massive internal damage...evidence of forced sodomy with household items belonging to victim...tortured...hands bound together with a strange green substance ..

Then her horrified gaze fell on end of the paragraph. Police also found evidence of child pornography hidden inside victim's home. The murder victim was shown involved and the children ranged in age from 5 to 12. Police will be delving into is separately in an attempt to identify the children involved. This reporter speculates that the gruesome murder may be the work of one of an enraged family member of one of the children involved.

" No... " Elizabeth didn't even recognize her own shaking voice. " No, it was one of his victims. "

" Tha wasn't tha type o readin I meant princess. "

Elizabeth couldn't help it. She screamed. The articles and the box tumbled from her lap to the floor as she leaped up and turned to stare at Mort. She could tell he was angry and trying to keep it under control. " I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I was just...I found..."

Toad sighed and shook his fury off. He had to get used to have someone in his life and having someone in your life apparently meant an appalling lack of privacy. He didn't particularly want her to go through that stuff. It was dark and ugly. Memories he couldn't run from no matter how hard he tried. He opened his mouth to tell her it was ok but stay the fuck out of his stuff when her words caught his attention.

" ...and I saw the cottage..I recognized it and remembered the cherries...and.."

Elizabeth gasped as she was suddenly grabbed and pressed against the wall. The look on Toad's face was chilling. God damnit..I'm tired of this up and down rollar coaster...

" Wot?! WOT did you say bout tha cherries? " Toads voice shook. A kind of paralyzing fear was trying to grip him. She couldn't find out...no one could find out that his own mother hadn't wanted him...that she'd tried to... " Wot did you say?? " he hissed. If she knew of his shame and just how horrible he was she'd turn away in disgust and he couldn't bear that.

" I dreamed about it. " Elizabeth watched him trying to keep her fear under control.

" Dreamed? " Toad let her go keeping an eye on her as if he expected to try to bolt.

In a shaky voice Elizabeth relayed her dreams to him in detail starting with that first one after he'd kidnaped her. He was yellow when she was done. She assumed that sickly color on his face was his version of going white. " Yer a mutant. " his voice sounded like someone was strangling him.

His fist lashed out and struck the wall by her head scaring the bejesus out of her. She started to babble. " No! I mean I don't know! But..I mean..why are you angry? "

Of course he couldn't tell her he was scared out of his mind. That would get her wanting to know the whys and hows. So he masked it with rage. " Yer a mutant...which means ya probably been readin my mind since the beginnin haven't ya? I was the most likely sucker wasn't I ? "

Elizabeth blinked at him hurt. " Your back to that again? After everything we did and said? I love you! How could you not believe that!"

Of course she loved him now...but if she was dwelling in his mind it was only a matter time before she stumbled on the true horrors. The blood he'd spilt with such glee...the screams he'd caused...he needed to get this neatralized somehow. " I've got work to do princess. " he snarled

" I'd appreciate it if you'd pick tha shit up and put it back where ya found it. " He turned and left slamming his door forcefully behind him. It was too much. Elizabeth sank to the floor covering her face and began to cry.

XX weee nasty stuff movin right along XX


	27. Chapter 27

After a hour or so she dried up enough to pull herself to together and think. Was she a mutant? She didn't know. If she wasn't what was going on with the nightmares? She managed to excuse Toad's anger. After all she'd freaked out to over Megan 's gift. Of course Megan had used her gift to hurt her. Elizabeth frowned. Maybe the act of dragging these memories out hurt him. She sniffled a bit then gathered the things together and placed it back in the box. She didn't look at anything else..if the rest of it was half as nasty as the first ones had been she didn't want to see. She grimaced. Now she just needed to keep it out of her nightmares. She began searching for something to cover herself with.

Toad cursed loudly at the engine. " Fuck tha bolts that don't fit tha bloody..." He trailed off. Being honest it wasn't the machine in front of him that was pissing him. It was himself. He was feeling guilty again. Damn his temper, when had it got to the point that he couldn't keep his control? He went back over his situation trying to be logical about it. It wasn't the fact she was a mutant even he wasn't that hypocritical...it was the fact she was one of those that could read minds. Like Jean...and that righteous prick Xavior. Toad leaned down and began tightening a bolt.

" Man you don't deserve her. " Toad stiffened and slowly turned to face Erik.

" Mind yer own fuckin business! " he snarled.

Erik shook his head tapping one shoe toe on the floor. " I would dude but you keep your business right up against my wall. "

Toad glared at him till he shrugged and left him be. Still Erik's words kept circling his head. You don't deserve her. No..I don't. ..and why? ..Cause I'm freak among freaks. Even my fellow mutants don't like me. Toads inner voice suddenly seemed overshadowed by the powerful memory of the way Elizabeth had shivered in his arms. Her flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes, and the way his name sounded when she screamed it out loud too caught up in the moment to give a fuck who heard her. He'd been as unexperienced as she had but he was willing to bet his left bullock that hadn't been faked.

That gave him hope. She said she loved him. He couldn't believe it..his own mother had tried to kill him and he didn't know for sure Elizabeth wouldn't turn on him as well, but what if she WAS lying? She still wasn't faking the fact she wanted him. He drummed his fingers on the copter thinking. So it stood to reason that even if she didn't love him the passion was right there. Toad believed that it was enough to build love on, could actually be happy with just that for a while. Assuming he didn't fuck everything up. He swallowed. He could mess this up. This opportunity he'd been given. For good. Without even trying..all because of these fits of rage he couldn't seem to control.

He glanced at the side of the copter where his reflection was a mere green blur. He was starting to sweat realizing where his thoughts where taking him. The best thing to do was tell her everything. With no demons to hide so to speak, his fear of being found out, through telepathy or otherwise, and rejected would cease to hold as much power over him as it had. If she still professed love for him...well then he'd kick his own arse thirty times for the near miss and crawl behind her on his hands and knees kissing the floor she tread on if that was her desire.

If she didn't. Toad winced closing his eyes not wanting to see those light green eyes full of loathing for him. If she didn't and she rejected him...well...he would still have his answer and perhaps there would be some passion left to sustain him.

Toad sighed and dropped the wrench back into it's place before closing the box. He took care of the tools. Cleaned them kept them greased and replaced them when they wore out. Even when he was angry and kicking holes into the machinery he was careful with his tools. He was going to have to start taking care of Elizabeth better too. If he spent all his time worrying about her leaving him or rejecting him he was going to miss the good moments that he could store away and take out on the long lonely nights.

" Idiot. " Toad dropped his rag and walked out to find Elizabeth. He was going to get the hang of this even if it killed him. He was afraid it might.

The whistle made Elizabeth blush. She smiled at Erik. " Please...go get me a t-shirt...right now. "

" Awww I think you look great. " Erik grinned at her. She was wearing his pants and a strap sleeved undershirt. It was way to small for her. " Listen I'm making chili it'll be done in a few hours. "

" Erik please!! " Elizabeth covered her red face. She had a cleavage from hell going on and the damn shirt had rolled up at the bottom exposing some of her mid ruff. Not to mention she was afraid to move to much lest she pop out of the sleeves. She'd love to know who this belonged to. She doubted toad would be able to get it on.

Erik shook his head " Nope. Toad's your man he needs to dress you. Not that I mind his choice of clothes. " He ran his eyes over her again.

Elizabeth sighed blowing the air through her cheeks. " Fine. Go make chili then. God. "

" Hey.." Erik put his hands on her shoulders gently and she could help but shiver at the contact with her skin. " For what it's worth you're beautiful and I think Toad's a lucky guy. "

Toad rolled his eyes as he came around the corridor. Erik suckin up again. It was really starting to piss him off. His eyes fell on Elizabeth and his heart began to race...she was beautiful...her hair was swept up in a pony tail exposing her throat Erik took his hands off her and she turned almost in slow motion to look at him. So lovely...so graceful...so...DAMN NAKID?!

Toad cursed and cleared the distance in one hop. Erik and Elizabeth stared at him with mild concern as he struggled to get out of his sweater pronto. " Wha tha fuck do ya think yer wearin around this bloke?! "

XX there seemed to be some confusion as to what toad's concern was I hope I answered. The cherries will be explained later I promise. XX

XX everybody still with me? Please review..how is it...any thoughts you want to pitch at me for the story or about it ...anything you want to see more of? less of? XX


	28. Chapter 28

" It's called Toad fashion. " Elizabeth quipped. Toad gave her a look to let her know he wasn't amused. " It's out o style as of now! " He growled popping the sweater over her head. There was a muffled sqeak as she began trying to get it over her head the rest of the way.

" Christ! " Toad stared. It really did border on obscene. She was ' just ' covered by the straps of the shirt. Hell he'd had that shirt when he was fourteen but he'd certainly never had to worry about showing that much skin. Under his gaze the tiniest hint of pink appeared as she slid one arm into a sleeve.

" You should dress her more often man. " Toad stiffened and turned to glare at Erik. " Bloody 'ell stop ogling 'er! " Erik backed up grinning " Aww come on man. I can't help being a guy. "

" Stop...ogling...'er! " Toad could feel himself turning green...well greener at the thought of Erik seeing what he'd seen. He glanced back at Elizabeth and groaned. Her pony tail appeared to be caught up on the tag inside the sweater and she had both arms raised trying to get loose. There was movement as Erik moved closer for a peek and Toad didn't hesitate to turn and spit at him. Twice. He smiled grimly as the quickly hardening goo covered both of Erik's eyes leaving him yelling and clawing at it and quite blind.

" SHIT! Man that's GROSS! Get it off me! " The commotion brought Mystique down the hall and she paused to stare at them. Toad gave her a sardonic wave as Elizabeth got free and managed to pull the sweater all the way on. " TOAD! Get it off me! It's starting to burn man! "

Toad smirked and sauntered into the kitchen to get a butter knife. " Stand up against tha wall mate. " He placed the handle against the shell of goo and tapped it in the middle. Hard. Eriks' head went back and hit the wall but a nice crack appeared between his eyes.

" You're an asshole you know that? " Erik grunted when Toad hit him again with the butt of the knife. More cracks appeared. " Major issues man. You need to take a chill pill. "

One final hard tap, hard enough to make his head hit the wall again, and the goo began to crumble and flake off. Toad let him pull of the pieces off himself. " Thanks fer the assessment doc...kin ya bill me fer tha' or do I hafta pay for it now? "

Mystique scoffed. " Why do I feel like a babysitter in charge of two children? Eric left orders for all of us. I suggest you both follow through."

" I'm cooking chili. " Erik looked at her with one eye still peeling the rest of the green goop off.

Mystique curled her lip up in disgust. " Well I certainly hope you intend to wash your hands. "

She looked at Toad and repressed a shudder. She remembered when Erik had brought him to their stronghold. He'd smelled like something dead and rotting in a swamp. She'd hated getting paired with him, his skin had always been slimy and the snot or whatever it was he was able to produce never failed to gag her slightly. Mystique tended to avoid the short foul tempered Brit. Her personal thought was if Toad was proof of evolution that particular branch was a dead end. On the other hand she enjoyed sparring with him. Fighting turned her on. She loved Creed's brute strength but it couldn't compare to Toad's...finesse.

Mystique watched as Toad scooted closer to the girl and murmured to her. She smiled grimly at the wary look on the humans face. Served her right for trying to suck up to a member of the brotherhood. She was a means to an end and no amount of pleading to one of them would change that. Relief filled the girls face and she snaked her arms around Toads neck and hugged him.

Mystique frowned. She took another step forward. The girl was good...she had almost looked sincerely fond of Toad. Alarm went through her as the girl leaned forward and began kissing Toad's face almost shyly. This disgusting display ended with them gazing into each others eyes. Toad had pulled her hands to his mouth and dropped a few kisses on her knuckles. He suddenly became aware of their audience.

Toad scowled at Mystique. " Can't a bloke git a lil privacy pet? " Apologizing and groveling where hard enough without an audience he thought. Mystique cocked her head at him meaningfully.

" Don't forget who's side you're on Toad." With that she turned to return to her room knowing Toad would watch her. He'd always watched her often with a longing gleam in his eye. Mystique knew it took some time for newer members to get used to seeing her firm nude body. Toad in particular would never be used to it because he'd never have it. All this she knew with arrogance born from years of being who she was. So it would have surprised her greatly to know Toad had dismissed her almost as soon as she turned around.

XX Introducing Mystique a bit more XX

ACK I'm missing reviewers! Don't leave me! I'll throw in more Toad goodness!


	29. Chapter 29

It's bipolar. Doesn't that have split personalities? Elizabeth frowned tapping her notebook. She was laying on the couch in the commons room still trying to figure Mort out. He'd apologized very sweetly and sincerely for being such an ogre. She'd forgiven him knowing she was probably going to get the Hyde side of his personality again. The trick was for her to somehow grow a spine and remain calm and in control of the situation. Her pencil moved over the paper. She'd had a great idea for a script. Even if she didn't live to see it published she could at least write it out.

Elizabeth stretched briefly. Having freedom from her cell didn't afford her as much time to think about serious issues. She kept getting distracted. Like the fact Toad had told her to make herself comfortable he was going to shower and clean up for her. It was kind of hard to think about his mean temper and his tragic life when she kept picturing him undressing. Her lips curled up into a silly grin and she fought the urge to giggle. Her mind explored that thought...how his skin looked with the water sliding off it...the way his muscles would flex when he moved his soapy hands over his chest...down his stomach...she was starting to feel faint. Did she have the guts to go join him?

" You know if Toad sees you smiling like that over me he's gonna kill me. " Elizabeth groaned. She opened her eyes to glare at Erik. " You know you're like that annoying cousin that you know you have to be polite to. Aren't you ever serious? You ruined a perfectly awesome daydream!"

Erik handed her a steaming bowl and chuckled. " Aw come on...I'm just playing around. Was I doing anything good in your daydream? "

Elizabeth scowled at him and took a bite. The chili was gooey...extremely gooey but good and not to spicy. Suddenly a mean thought occurred to her and she smiled at him trying to look as innocent as possible. " Actually let me share with you...I was thinking about Toad...wet...and naked...rubbing his..."

The effect on Erik was gratifying. He gasped hard enough to choke on a bite of chili. " Shit!...Gross!...that's just...disturbing...I can't eat now. " He grabbed his water and sucked down a huge drink of it trying to get his breath back.

" Ha ha. " Elizabeth smugly took a few more bites ignoring Erik's glares and grumbles. They ate in silence for a few moments when Erik looked up trying to look casual to see if anyone was close by them. He leaned over to Elizabeth and whispered " Hey...uh..is Toad going to...you know...help you? "

Elizabeth frowned finishing the last bite of Chili..she'd have another bowl with Mort, it had tasted pretty good. " I don't know. "

Erik frowned " Well I mean I'm sure he will right? He really seems to like you. He hasn't beaten the shit out me in days. " Elizabeth smirked at him. She rubbed her head...odd...she was starting to feel kind of weird.

" Well he'd better not. No sense in him getting killed with me." She frowned a small cramp digging into her sides. Mort shouldn't try to help her. Not to get her wrong she didn't want to die, wanted to live especially now that life was so complicated and interesting. She just didn't want that at the expense of Mort 's life. A particularly bad cramp dug into her stomach and she winced. " Ugh..I think I ate too fast. 'scuse me "

Elizabeth placed her bowl in the sink and opened the fridge to see what they had to drink. She grimaced the cramps were getting worse and she was starting to feel short of breath. Her head had that nasty feeling one got when one was getting ready to be sick. Great that's all she needed was to catch a stomach virus.

Elizabeth made it two steps before she was violently ill. She managed to make the trash can and save herself the disgrace of puking all over the floor. It was bad her stomach was hurting and she had a horrible feeling that her airway was closing up. A flash of insight suddenly made her realize what was happening. Oh my God I'm gonna die...

Toad heard somebody retching. He wrinkled his nose wondering if Erik had drunk to much and made himself sick. He wasn't going to clean it up if that was the case. His irritation flew when he poked his head in and saw Elizabeth hanging over a garbage pail violently throwing up. His shock gave way to alarm when she looked up and he saw her face. She was white as sheet and wheezing. " WOT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOIN ON?? "

He leaped to her side cursing, holding her up as she began heaving again. He was pretty sure by the fullness of the pail there was nothing left to bring up. It didn't stop her body from trying. Erik skidded to a stop having come at a run upon hearing Toad's voice.

" Oh shit dude! What's wrong with her?! " Erik grabbed a towel, wet it, and was wringing it out as he ran over to them.

" Wot did she eat?! " Toad took the towel and mopped her face. He didn't like how her breathing sounded..like she wasn't getting much air...

" Well we just had chili man but...I had a bowl and I'm fine. " Erik grimaced as Elizabeth started retching again. Toad held her feeling helpless and more then a little confused. Chili? Why would chili make her...suddenly his eyes went wide as he recalled what she had said to him when he gave her the grilled cheese.

" Oh FUCK! The chili! Erik did you put cheese in it? YELLOW cheese? "

Erik frowned bewildered. " Well yeah man..I always put cheese in my chili you know that. "

xx For those who didn't read " It sounded much cooler in my head " by Onewordstoryisback

Elizabeth is allergic to yellow cheeses and she is one of those people

that have a severe reaction that can cause death. xx

XX off to work on the next chapter...ya'll don't mind 100 chapters do you? XX


	30. Chapter 30

Mystique had just gotten to a tricky part of breaking into a government web site when her door was busted open. She turned to stare wide eyed at Toad. ' The man is insane...'

" MED BAY! NOW! " Mystique blinked. Apparently she didn't move fast enough for Toad as he grabbed her by the throat with his tongue and jerked her to her feet. Once she was on her feet he let her go " Damn you woman! Didja 'ear me?! We need tae git tae med bay NOW! "

Mystique noticed his pet human dangling in his arms. Her first thought was to tell him if he had broken her that was his problem. Then she caught sight of the girl's face and alarm went through her. If this stupid human died while she, Mystique was in charge there'd be hell to pay. " Go! Go..." she pushed him towards the door. Toad ran with Erik at his heels.

" Open it...open the fuckin thing..." Toad kicked the door a few times for good measure while the scanner took the imprint of Mystiques' hand and pronounced their entry approved. Toad set Elizabeth carefully on the table turning her head so that if she starting retching again she wouldn't drown. Mystique wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell.

" What sort of perversion are you subjecting this girl to Toad? "

Mort gritted his teeth " I ain't subjec...fuck..she's 'lergic to cheese an Erik fed 'er cheese now do somethin! "

" I didn't mean to! Shit! " Erik wrung his hands still horrified over his mistake.

Mystique frowned and looked at Elizabeth taking her pulse. Then she noticed something that certainly wasn't good.

" Well?! Well?! " Toad was practically hopping his agitation and fear hiking up his anger.

" She's not breathing. "

" FUCK! " Toad jerked forward intending to give her mouth to mouth but a hard blow from Mystique knocked him back and he stared in shock at her while she glared at him.

" If you do not calm down I will leave. " She gave Toad a hard look. He closed his eyes briefly and nodded calling on his training to get himself under control.

Mystique pulled out the items she needed and motioned to Erik. " Hold her down. Toad get me the injection of Epinephrine and an IV kit. " They jumped to comply while Mystique positioned the girls head. She positioned the speculum and tube coated with a numbing agent over Elizabeths' mouth then frowned. " Toad?"

Toad appeared wide eyed but calm holding the requested injection. Mystique motion for him to stand at the head of the table. " Hold her head. Do NOT let her move. "

Toad did so and Mystique glanced at Erik who nodded to her. They'd all been trained in all kinds of emergencies. Unfortunately when you were a terrorist you couldn't take your injures to a hospital and just being a mutant pretty much garunteed you were on your own.

When Mystique started to insert the tube Elizabeth did indeed try to struggle weakly. " Talk to her. " Toad glanced at Mystique and started talking. " Yer alright luv...I gotcha...yer not alone...she's almost done...tha' a girl..." The whoosh of air being greedily sucked in through the tube made him relax somewhat.

" Erik? Remove her pants please. " Toad opened his mouth to protest then shut it over the warning look he received. " Toad keep talking to her to keep her calm. "

" Lizbeth? uh...kin ya sqeeze my hand? Lemme know yer still with me? " Elizabeth slowly reached up and caught his hand giving it a weak sqeeze.

" Tha's my girl...uh brace yerself...yer gonna git an injection..." Toad watched the needle go into her skin and wished heartily he could have traded places with her to spare her this.

" Bloody 'ell yer just a run of bad luck aren't you princess. " He smiled at her wryly even though her eyes were still shut. " An it started with me... regular black cat I am..."

Mystique checked Elizabeth again and shrugged. " She won't need the I.V. She isn't in shock and the swelling should go down within a few hours or so. Toad you can remove this yourself. If she starts getting worse THEN you can bother me. Now if you'll excuse me I have important things to do. "

Erik sighed. " Shit man I'm sorry...I...oh Man that was..."

Toad waved him off. " T'was an accident. I know ya don't want tae 'urt er. " Erik nodded still sporting a hang dog look. " Listen Toad uh...do you want company? "

Toad shook his head. " Got all tha company I need. 'preciate it if ya clean the kitchen fer me. "

Erik nodded looking relieved to have a purpose " Yeah...uh ok man...no problem..."

Toad perched himself on a stool next to the table and took Elizabeth's hand. " Listen luv...there's some things I need to say...to tell ya bout me...but I can't. I'm too much o' a bloody coward."

Her hand sqeezed his lightly. He glanced at her the tube sticking from her mouth keeping her breathing..shit...he'd come very close to loosing her...just that easy...it scared him and the last thing they'd done is fight.

" I'm sorry luv...bout the blowin up an all. I just...you already know what my mother did ..well tried to do...all over a fuckin' bunch o cherries. Every time I think o it...it's like it just 'appened yesterday. " Her hand shook his slightly an small nose managed to vibrate deep in her throat. There was a questioning sound to it.

He frowned. " You wanna 'ear bout it? " She weakly nodded her hand against his. Toad took a deep breath...could he talk about it? It hurt so much just floating around in his mind that the thought of pulling it out and giving it life with words terrified him. Suddenly he seemed to hear his beloved Sensai's voice

' sometimes the way to healing Mortimer starts with a cleansing confession. '

Toad bit his lip briefly. Then he leaned forward to share the memory that had scarred him for life with the woman he loved. " It all started with a bowl o' cherries..."

XX Brace yourself...angst coming up...XX

XX Please review...they make me happy and i check for them an hour after I post XX


	31. Chapter 31

" Ya ave tae understand, cherries were my favorite thing an tha 'ole world at tha time. Now I 'ate even lookin at em. We were poorer 'n dirt an those lil red fruits were candy tae me. Not tha my mum ever gave me any. I ad tae steal em.

My mum...I think she was a religious fanatic...always prayin an harpin on tha evils o tha world and me. She 'ated me...used tae tell me she didn't deserve tae be punished...'er sins weren't that awful or some such. Guess she never got over tha shock of wot kind o' freak 'er body produced for a son.

My da...well...I didn't see em much. I think mum 'ad em under 'er thumb pretty good. He'd slouch round tha house long enough for a meal an a nip o brandy before goin back out tae 'is pigs. ' e was tha one tha first gave me tha damn cherries...' ad gotten a 'andful fer 'imself an I guess I looked pretty damn pitiful a lookin up at em...so 'e gave me three. In a way, tha makes tha whole fuckin mess 'is fault.

I'm sorry...jist pisses me when I think on it...anyway..tha cherries. There was a whole bowl of 'em on tha top shelf in tha kitchen. Mum 'ad tae use a stool to get up an down to reach it so there was no way in 'ell I could reach it. I remember standin' thar jist starin' up at tha bloody shelf. I could barely see the rim o' tha bowl and a few stems stickin up from there. I was so fuckin hungry...'adn't eaten in a few days...bein punished fer somethin...can't ' member wot.

I leaned against tha wall...pressing my hands tae it...wishin I was bigger. When I pressed my hands 'gainst tha wall though somethin 'appened ...there was kind 'o a ...gooey oozing feeling. I tried tae pulled away but my hands were stuck. Scared tha piss out o me I can tell you tha! I put one of my feet against the wall to try to push off and tha damn thing stuck too.

Well I was gettin ready to scream fer my mum..even though I knew she'd punish me...didn't know WHY... jist knew she would...when tha gooey feelin' went away an my 'ands and feet dropped off the wall jist as easy as you please.

You'd think I'd 'ave taken heed an got tha 'ell away from there but I was only six. It hadn't 'urt me ...so I put my ands tae tha wall and tried it again. You know tha feelin ya get when you force tears from your tear ducts? It felt kind of like tha except in reverse on tha palms of my 'ands..

that's the best I kin describe it. I did this a couple of times...havin fun with it...got to the point I kind of hopped on the wall and held myself up off tha ground.

When I let go and got back on the ground my stomach started growlin again an I realized I'd be able tae reach tha cherries. So I climbed up the wall. I guess when yer tha age stupidity is mandatory. I got all the way up till the top of my head hit the underside of tha shelf. Then I leaned way back and I could see em. ' ell one of the stems was practically brushin' my nose...I 'ad a problem though. I was too scared to let go of the wall to grab em.

Again princess...I was only six. Hungry, desperate..I wasn't TRYIN tae make my body do anythin special. I jist really wanted a cherry. I stuck my tongue out thinkin' maybe I could hit the stem and knock it off but of course I couldn't reach it. So I tried again this time gearin up to stick it out hard. Ya probably got an idea of wot 'appened. My tongue flew out of my mouth and hit the wall. Scared tha piss out o' me and it was still rollin out of my mouth. All I could think of was I broke my bloody tongue an I'd ave tae drag it around like that.

Course my screamin and gaggin brought my mum in to see wot I was doin. Her screamin scared me so bad I let go of the wall and hit the floor. My tongue caught the bowel of cherries and knocked them down. I slurped my tongue back into my mouth like tha way you'd slurp in a spagetti noodle...an I remember...jist lookin at all those delicious cherries scattered on tha floor..my mum still screamin at me..somethin bout devils an I knew I was gonna git 'urt for this.

When she dragged me outside I thought she was takin me tae tha wood shed. She kept a crop and some switches back there for me...sometimes I thought those should have my name on em so no one else would take em...Jesus H. Christ wot a fuckin life...she pulled me round to a pig trough though and tried to drown me...guess tha cherries were tha final straw.

My da saved me. I think 'e even gave me mouth to mouth but I can't remember. Course tha next day he took me to St. Augustine 's an left me there without a word. Tha was a whole nother kind o hell. "

Toad shook his head rubbing his eyes briefly. " Sometimes...I think it's all 'is fault. Everythin I done an Everythin I've become is all his bloody fault. I think I'd give anythin to come face tae face with em so I could say

' Da...ya shoulda let 'er drown me...didn't do me any favors old man...ya shoulda jist let er be.' "

He glanced at Elizabeth. her eyes were open now and a tear was tracing it's way down her cheek. He wiped it away. He was loath to admit that sensai had been right. He did feel some relief..as if he'd lacerated a painful boil and drained the poison within out.

He carefully leaned over and felt her throat pleased the swelling had gone down. His eyes met her. " Let's give it another hour or so luv...then I'll get this tube out for you. "

Elizabeth raised her hand and gave him a thumbs up. Toad nodded pleased and settled back down in the stool. " Now then...no more tears princess I want ya tae git better...so...lemme tell ya bout this time I shaving creamed ol Sabertooth's room..."

xx Please review xx

XX that commnet about what he wants to tell his dad will come up at the end of the story so tuck it in the back of your minds somewhere XX


	32. Chapter 32

Elizabeth decided the last two days had been as close to a fairy tale as one could want. Of course any day without her half dying and having to have a tube stuck down her throat to breathe was good. After that whole fiasco with the chili Erik had spent the rest of the night apologizing to her. She'd accepted it on the condition she do the cooking from now on. While Mort had been carrying her to their room she had made him stop at Mystique 's door so she could knock and thank the blue woman for her help. Mystique had dismissed her with a " Don't bother me again. "

She decided most of the members of Magneto 's team were naturally rude. She had a sneaky suspicion it had to be on their resume. Please consider me as a terrorist...I am extremely rude.

The night had gotten better when Toad had tucked her in and rubbed her back. A full nights sleep had seen her good as new the next morning and she hadn't hesitated to let Mort know this with a morning quickie. After that the next two days had been just as she had hoped.

Sabertooth wasn't there to terrorize her. Mortimer did his best to live up to her expectations of being a rabbit and Erik was still groveling a bit over accidently poisoning her. If that wasn't grand enough Mort would ask her casually about her nightmares now and listen calmly to them sometimes interjecting one or two facts about the situation as he remembered it. That touched her more then anything.

Over those two days while he worked either on the computer gathering information or worked on the helicopter getting it sky-worthy she worked on her script. He'd asked to read it and she had told him she didn't want it read until it was finished. Bad luck she'd told him. On the third day after her near death experience she was resting in the training room pretending to write. What she was actually doing, however, was ogling Mort.

She'd finally convinced him... well okay she had begged pitifully and he had caved... to go through his training without all those damn clothes on. So today found him shirtless and going through his stretches and excercises. Elizabeth didn't think she'd ever get tired of watching those muscles flex and ripple under his skin. All the more interesting when the skin in question was her favorite color. He jumped up and did what he had called a butterfly kick and Elizabeth smiled dreamily thinking about his agility and endurance. Of course from there her thoughts went down into the gutter and she had to fan herself with her notebook.

Elizabeth had gotten so involved in her fantasies it took her a few moments to realize she wasn't alone. She jerked slightly when she realized Mystique was next to her watching Toad. Elizabeth would have dismissed it except Mystique 's tongue came out and slid over her lips in a way that Elizabeth found alarming. She felt a rather ugly lump in her stomach while Mystique casually ran her eyes over Toad's exposed torso. Just when she decided she had to say something Mystique walked out to the training floor.

" Toad..."

Mort turned cutting off a lunge to see Mystique walking towards him. 'ell now wot? He wondered. He'd gotten so used to Mystique 's nude form over the years he didn't even look her over instead glancing over to Elizabeth to make sure she was okay. He frowned slightly she HAD been sitting down watching him now she was on her feet sqeezeing her notebook so tightly it was bowed. Concerned he started to go to her but Mystique 's touch stopped him.

Toad gaped briefly at the erotic blue woman in front of him. She was touching him...for granted she'd touched him while fighting but this was not the same at all. She trailed her hand down the side of his face allowing her thumb to brush his bottom lip. Mystique completed this baffling move by allowing her fingers to drop off and stroke his chest briefly.

Toad winced suddenly remembering his lack of shirt. He glanced at Elizabeth again. Her eyes met his and they appeared...angry? Why the bloody hell was she angry? Again he took a step towards her and again Mystique stopped him with a mere touch. Resting her hand on his shoulder she turned him to face her. Toad blinked feeling as though he'd suddenly been put in a world of slow motion...she leaned towards him her yellow eyes gazing into his own black and gold ones. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. She was so close...

If she did he would have to find out polity if his boss lady was drinking. However she tipped her head at the last minute and brought her lips close to his ear allowing her face to gently stroke his. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine. It was low and throaty as she whispered..

" Spar with me. "

XX mmmm this should be intresting XX

xx Toad had Erik you know xx

xx Please review I write for only you guys

well and for love of Toad.xx


	33. Chapter 33

Toad was still battling confusion when Mystique stepped away from him and waited. He nodded at her and motioned her to give him a moment. A hop brought him in front of Elizabeth. " Are you a'right? "

Elizabeth 's voice was tight " Yeah...I'm fine. "

" Ya don't sound chipper luv. " Toad frowned looking her over.

" What did she want? " Elizabeth forced her hands to relax and tried to keep her voice casual.

Toad frowned more she sounded like someone was choking her. " She wants tae train with me. "

No, she wants to have sex with you standing up. " Oh...well that's great...just great...lots of close contact sports for you two huh? " Elizabeth smiled at him although it felt more like a grimace on her face.

Toad ran his hands roughly through his hair. Wot the bloody hell did that mean? Did everyone decide to go nuts and not invite him? What was her prob...suddenly a grin split his face and it was Elizabeth 's turn to frown. " Today gonna be one o those after lunch specials eh? Don worry luv this won't take tha long then I'll be ready fer ya..promise."

" Yeah, I'll bet you will. " Elizabeth fumed as he walked away. Her first thought was to leave in a huff and spend her lunch with Erik. Then she realized any retreat would leave Mort alone with Mystique. She was NOT going to leave the two of them alone no matter how angry she got. Mystique met her eyes and smirked. Elizabeth smiled back as sweetly as she could fighting the urge to walk right over there and bop the shape shifter in the head with her notebook.

It was the most disgusting display Elizabeth had ever seen. They took their stances. Mort into loose sparring stance and Mystique looking like she was getting ready to execute a ballet move. They came together fast and furious both of them moving together like dancers on the floor. Elizabeth grimly wondered if Mort noticed just how often Mystique touched him without delivering a blow. How her hands trailed down his skin slyly. How she brushed her bare torso against his own for no reason.

Elizabeth was pretty sure she went as green as Toad when Mystique executed a move that caught Toad bent backwards his neck between one blue thigh and calf. Her hand kept one of his arms twisted preventing an easy escape. She turned to look at Elizabeth parting her lips like a woman experiencing a thrill of pleasure. Toad countered this by dropping to the floor. Mystique planted her knees on either side of his head and drew back to hit him. Elizabeth covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

She might as well have saved her fear. Toad brought his powerful legs up and used his feet to catch Mystique by the head slinging her off him. They crouched across from each other sizing each other up. They lunged at each other Mystique blocking and ducking Toad's kicks. Suddenly she shifted into an impossibly lovely nude blonde. Elizabeth was pretty sure she'd seen that blonde on the cover of one of Mort's playboys. She heard a sqeaking sound and realized it was her teeth grinding together.

Toad almost laughed. When he was younger he'd fallen for that trick..every time. A naked chick coming out of the blue wasn't going to faze him now in a fight. He moved forward for a blow to the face but she ducked it and jumped over his sweeping kick. As she went behind him he suddenly felt her hand on his backside cupping one cheek with interest He was so startled he briefly lost his footing and stumbled a step before he righted himself. A rather nasty feeling had started at the pit of his stomach half way through this fight. It was a crawling feeling like he'd had when Brother Bart would touch him through his clothes. He'd never felt it before around Mystique.

He turned just in time to catch her as she tackled him. Once she had him on his back she straddled him. He waited for her to get off him so they could start a new session. She was still wearing the blonde bombshell bit and she leaned forward with a coy smile her breasts pressing against his bare skin. Toad swallowed he knew this wasn't real but it felt real.

" I've been reassessing my evaluation of you Toad. " Mystique licked her plump made up lips adding a little wriggle. Toad merely stared up at her to shocked to speak. " Your pet is staring...why don't we go to my room? Alone hmm? We'll discuss it in private."

It took a few moments for her meaning to sink in and Mortimer flushed. " I'm done. Git off me please. "

Mystique pouted then she shifted into Elizabeth 's naked form. Toad's body..which had started to react to Mystique naturally as men would...suddenly fired up with a vengeance. Mystique smiled. " I can keep whatever form you'd like Mortimer..."

" Git ..off...me. " Toad glared at her. At one point and time the fact his boss lady wanted to fuck him would have sent him doing cartwheels on the ceiling. Now he just felt horribly uncomfortable and deeply embarrassed. Hell, Elizabeth was a short distance away watching all this. Toad winced. No wonder she'd looked angry..it had probably seemed like he was encouraging this and abandoning her. She couldn't know that fighting turned Mystique on no matter who she fought.

Mystique shrugged and got up even helping him to his feet. She turned and walked past Elizabeth shifting back into her normal blue self. She turned to look at Toad. " You'll keep me in mind won't you Toad? "

Toad nodded pulling his shirt on. " Shore...shore pet..." Toad didn't dare irritate her when he was trying to work out plans to betray the brotherhood.

Mystique smirked and gracefully existed the training room.

XX well I think somebody better do some fast talkin XX

XX please review XX


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth fought the urge to stick her tongue out at Mystique as she walked by. In a cat fight she was pretty sure she wouldn't win. She turned to see concern on Mort's face. " Princess? You okay? "

Elizabeth gave him a sour look. " Training huh? "

Toad nodded..." Yeah...turns her on it does. Don't know why. " He grinned at her.

" Yeah well...she didn't look like she was the only one. " Elizabeth cringed slightly at how snippy she sounded but she couldn't seem to help herself as she mimicked Toad's voice.

" Shore pet...shore...I'll keep you in mind fer a roll in the sack! You betcha! An by tha way tha blonde with tha big tits was hotter an 'ell!"

" I didn't say all that luv..."

" You wanted to! " Elizabeth snapped suddenly feeling like she was going to cry she turned to stomp out.

" Oh?! Readin my bloody mind again you little...Hey! Git back 'ere woman! "

Elizabeth gasped as something wound around her waist. A glance down revealed Toad's tongue and she turned around to glare daggers at him while he wheeled her in. Once she was, again, in front of him he let her go and scowled at her.

" Wot's yer beef princess? "

Elizabeth crossed her arms and pouted. " Nothing. "

" Nuthin? Ya jist randomly felt like bein bitchy eh? "

" Well let's see how bitchy YOU are after you watch ME roll around half naked with Erik crawling all over me! "

Toad gaped at her. ' Dense...God all men are so dense about some things ' Suddenly a huge shit eating grin appeared on Toad's face. Elizabeth snorted in disgust and again turned to leave. She squealed when Toad turned her around sharply and then tossed her over his shoulder. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling. He carried her to a corner of the training room while she struggled to maintain her dignity.

" Mort! Put me down! " She pounded on his back frustrated but she might as well been pounding on the wall for all the notice he took of her. " Mort I'm warning you! Put me down damn it! " She tried to kick and was rewarded with a stinging slap to the ass causing her to yelp.

" Behave yerself pet..." he set her down behind some crates stacked at various heights. She leaned against the wall and glared at him rubbing her smarting posterior.

He leaned back and again that shit eating grin appeared. For some reason the sight of it made her furious. " So...yer not jist bein bitchy..."

" I'm not bitchy at all! " Elizabeth snapped.

" An yer not jist worried I was gonna abandon you cause you don't know..." Toad mused. Elizabeth frowned. " Know what? "

" You were jealous...over me..." Toad smirked pleased " You were actually jealous. "

Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared at him from under her lashes. " She was friggin naked! " she grumbled as an explanation.

" You were jealous over me...cause you love me. " Toad was grinning down at her again a new arrogance seeming to roll off him.

Elizabeth threw her hands up. " Of course I love you! Haven't you been listening the last week? How many times do I have to say it?! "

A slow slightly sad smile spread across his face " Everyday...couple times o day...cause I'll never believe I could possibly deserve anyone luv."

Elizabeth reached up and stroked his face. " So...you were jealous...o' me an Mystique trainin together...well guess there's only one thing I kin do right now tae make you feel better..."

" What's that? " she asked feeling oddly breathless at the gleam in his eyes.

" I'll 'ave tae do a little personal trainin with you so ya kin see there's no comparison. "

" Training? as in I have to try to hit you and you have to try to hit me? No thanks." The way she wrinkled her nose and pushed her glasses up as she said that was cute Toad thought.

" Not tha kind o trainin princess tha's the trainin I do with the boss lady and my brotherhood mates." He reached out and tipped her head back slowly leaning forward to run his tongue slowly up her throat. His breath tickled her ear as he gruffly whispered " No...yer gonna 'elp me improve my personal skills. "

Elizabeth moaned as his hands came up to cup her breasts. " M...Mort...let's go to bed..."

Toad slowly moved to the other side of her throat " No princess, we train in tha' trainin room here." He slid his hands down and caught the edge of her shirt sliding his fingertips across her skin. She sucked her breath in as his hands gently skimmed her ribs.

" Here? But anybody could walk in .." Elizabeth glanced at the door. For granted anyone walking in would just see Toad standing behind some crates. He was only expose mid-chest up and she was hidden completely. Still she opened her mouth to protest a bit more strongly with less moaning when his clever hands suddenly divested her of her bra leaving her breasts to fall gently into his hands.

Mort cocked his head concentrating on bringing her pleasure. She liked her breasts fondled he discovered. He had found that if he employed the mutation of his hands correctly it never failed to wring a moan from her lips. " I seem tae 'ave this right...this application is best done gently..." He squeezed her breasts carefully making her squirm. " An I should bring all my quirks into play right luv? "

Elizabeth gasped arching up. Whatever Mort did to make his hands stick to the wall felt incredible against her skin. Warm...then warmer...then warmer still. Her breasts started tingling wildly under his hands. The feeling sent a thrill through her body wringing a moan from her lips. " Yes!..T...that's...that's perfect..." she murmured breathlessly.

He took a few moments to knead her breasts gently enjoying how they filled his hands and the erotic difference between her soft skin and his own. She squirmed leaning weakly against the wall squeezing her legs together to ease the ache between them. Mort kissed her gently nibbling on her lower lip. He reluctantly moved his hands from under her shirt.

" Not tae bad at this one anymore" he whispered against her lips " Think I jist need tae train more in bein creative..." He carefully sucked her bottom lip into his mouth allowing it to slide wetly back out. His lips brushed first on corner of her mouth then the other always staying maddenly out reach so she couldn't deepen it herself.

Elizabeth groaned frustrated. His tongue would tease her lips until she opened for him only to have him pull back and use his lips to tease her own. He kept this up until she thought she'd start screaming. Then he finally leaned down on her and allowed her to have her way. She pulled him close slipping one leg up to wind it around his waist. One hard thigh was pressed against her and she ground herself against it shifting back and forth while she kissed him.

After a moment Toad pulled away trying reassert control. This was for her. He could take care of himself later. When he felt calmer he unbuckled the pants that Erik had loaned her. As big as they were the minute the belt and button was undone they slid off. " Now this...this is a tricky delicate operation tha I intend tae master princess. "

Elizabeth felt like she was looking at Mort through a dream. Her body was tingling and burning and she was afraid any minute she was going to sink into a puddle at his feet. He slid the back of his hand over her stomach taking a moment to trace her hip bones before sliding his hand lower. Elizabeth cried out before he even stroked her. Her senses were jacking up eagerly knowing what pleasure was in store for her.

Mort bit his lip watching Elizabeth intently as she writhed against his hand. It was tempting to just make love to her, to just turn her around, bend her over and enter her to seek his own pleasure. He wouldn't. This was for her..he'd show her how different his dealings were between her and any other woman and he'd keep showing her until she realized just how special she was to him and what kind of lengths he'd go for her. He carefully inserted a finger into her.

Elizabeth spread her arms and pressed her hands tightly to the wall to try to hold herself up. Mort's thumb was pressed against the most sensitive part of her. Every time He pressed against her a thrill of pleasure would shoot up her spine to her head. His hand, being so agile and nimble, began working like a perfect clockwork his thumb pressing while his long sensitive finger thrust into her.

Toad watched her head toss restlessly and gently inserted another finger trying to follow her bodies cues. A painful throbbing in his groin made him mentally start naming all the parts in a Eurocopter Squirrel helicopter, anything to get his mind off what he was doing so he could keep control. He'd been with her enough to know she was getting very close now. Toad observed the signs with arrogant glee. Those flushed cheek, the way her lips parted, and her breath began hitching in her throat. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and almost groaned.

Erik had come in and gone to the tool chest to look for something. Toad continued his ministration keeping Elizabeth writhing oblivious to everything around her. " Wot do ya need mate? "

Erik glanced at him over the crates. " Oh hey man...do we have a small screwdriver? I'm trying to fix my game. "

" Yeah thar's a set of mini tools on tha table. Second drawer on yer left. " He hit a good spot and Elizabeth moaned. Toad coughed loudly covering it. Damn he'd have to try to remember where that spot was.

" Thanks man. If I can't get it fixed would you mind taking a look at it? " Erik looked at Toad thinking with amusement that the guy should be an inventor. He always had his hands involved in something.

Toad thrust his fingers a little deeper into Elizabeth thrumming his thumb as he did so. Elizabeth moaned again loudly.

" YEAH! YEAH FINE...I"LL DO THAT..." Erik blinked wondering why Toad felt the need to yell at him. He hadn't done anything.

" Ok ..well thanks. " Toad nodded his attention focused on Elizabeth again.

" Hey Toad ..listen man ... I was wondering about the piece you were working on for.."

" FOR FUCK'S SAKE MAN WOULD YA SOD OFF?? I'm in tha middle o somethin important an yer distractin me! "

Erik huffed " Fine man jeeze don't bite my head off.." He left shaking his head and wondering how anyone could care about such a bad tempered, foul mouthed, limey like Toad.

Toad pulled Elizabeth up against him and began searching for that spot he'd found. He kissed her to cover her scream when he found it and applied his special ability to it with his fingers. Her body bowed up stretching her on her tippy toes while her hands dug almost painfully into his shoulders. Then she went limp and would have hit the floor if he hadn't caught her.

Elizabeth dreamily raised her head to look at Mort. He had a well deserved arrogant grin on his face. " Well...I..I think..your on your way to being a master. "

Toad chuckled then dropped a kiss to her head. " Ya know princess I didn't intend to do this..I was gonna see if you'd go out wit me again afore Mystique interrupted us."

" Swimming? " Elizabeth found she was still to boneless to stand on her own and opted to cuddle a little closer to him.

" No m'copters ready fer a test flight...I want tae take you flyin luv. "

Elizabeth still on cloud nine, gave him a dreamy look, and said " You already have. "

XX Time for Mort to ask some questions and try to get a handle on the situation XX

XX Please Review sorry it was so late...it was a long chapter XX


	35. Chapter 35

" Look! Dolphins! "

Toad obligingly lowered the copter down so she could see the fish...mammals...whatever they were, better. They'd cleaned up and he'd strapped her in next to him so he could "test" his helicopter. Well okay, technically it was Mags copter, but Toad had put so much into it the damn thing felt like his. That being the case it didn't need to be tested. However, he needed to talk to her someplace where he was sure no one would hear them. In the middle of the ocean seemed like the best idea.

" Oh my GOD! Look at the BABY! "

Toad couldn't help but to grin at her sqeal and he leaned forward to take a peek. ' Cor wot is it with women 'n babies? Doesn't even haveta be theirs an they fall to pieces. '

" 'lizabeth? Tell me bout yer sister. "

Elizabeth frowned slightly distracted. The dolphins were leaping out of the water as if they were trying to touch the strange thing floating above them and even the baby was leaping alongside it's mother. " She hates me. "

Mort frowned. " Ya said, when we were at tha beach...you were gonna die luv. Is it because yer sister 'ates you? Ya don't think she'd save you? "

Mort had chosen not to tell Elizabeth he was going to help her. One because he didn't want her to give anything away by accident and two he didn't want to face her disappointment in him if he failed. He'd had some vague shadowy idea of making it easy for her sister to rescue her and get clean away but with a sinking feeling he realized that idea wouldn't work. Not if her sister really hated her.

After much thought he'd decided if she was a mutant she couldn't read minds. Otherwise she would have known that he was there the night he kidnapped her and she had been genuinely baffled when Magneto had asked her if she knew why she was there.

Mort still didn't know what was happening with the nightmares. She only seemed to pick up his and no one else's but as long as it was only some of his childhood memories he could live with that. The true horror he didn't want her to see was safe since she couldn't read his mind. However this also meant he couldn't rely on her possible mutation to save her. His musings were cut off by Elizabeth's voice and he forced himself to pay attention.

" She's always hated me. When we were kids we fought all the time. Not just arguing but fighting. She'd always win and I'd always have black eye or split lip to show for it. My parents got on her case constantly which just made her more angry. "

Toad frowned " ..but why luv? Why did she 'ate you? "

Elizabeth shrugged. She wasn't sure why his sudden interest in her sister but she didn't mind talking to him. " I think...maybe it was because for a long time she was an only child and she hated the fact I took attention away from her. I could be wrong though...course if she didn't really hate me then she hated me after. "

Toad guided the copter a little higher to the clouds " After what pet? "

" I found out she was a mutant. She lined some of my toys up and made them...disintegrate somehow." Elizabeth shook her head and gazed off into the distance remembering " She was looking at my toys...and all of a sudden the air around them started...shimmering...then the carpet peeled up around her feet like...I dunno...like she was pulling something from them through the ground. Then they just...exploded...but not like you'd see with an actual explosion you know? "

Toad nodded. He'd seen a surveillance tape of Megan's power. Magneto had called the ability something but he couldn't remember what.

" She threatened to do it to me so I ran to mom. I told her and dad everything and they freaked. Got all over her for being a mutant. " Elizabeth winced. " That night she left...but not before she broke my jaw in three places. Mom and dad tried to find her but she'd disappeared and to be honest...I was glad. I didn't want to be scared anymore."

Toad grunted. This was worse then he thought. He mentally trashed his ideas. Back to the bloody drawing board. The problem was that no matter what, Magneto would kill her. If Megan joined them Elizabeth would no longer be needed and from what he'd just heard Megan would probably be the first one to turn her over to Sabertooth. Assuming she didn't kill Elizabeth herself. If Megan didn't join their group then Elizabeth would simply become a loose end. If she escaped Creed would be sent after her to terminate a witness. It was frustrating as hell.

Toad sighed. This was depressing as hell too. He glanced at Elizabeth. The sun gleamed off her clean hair with it's dyed green strands picking up a few blonde and red highlights. His eyes followed the soft round curve of her jaw, traced her full lips and her cute pert nose. She looked at him and smiled her light green eyes glowing behind her glasses. Looking at him the way no one had ever looked at him before. Making him feel normal...loved...and worthy of it. Toad quietly resigned himself to his fate.

He was most likely going to die for her if he didn't think of something soon.

XX moving the story right along XX

XX Please review how's everyone liking it so far? XX

XX It's not to wordy is it? XX


	36. Chapter 36

Toad was still thinking hard when they landed in the hangor. A vague idea had started to take shape in his mind. Foremost was the problem of Megan Brooks. As long as Magneto coveted her Elizabeth would not be safe. Perhaps there was a way to make her not so coveted? Toad also realized he had been kicking ideas around for an escape, which he'd now dismissed, but he suddenly wondered what if it was a rescue instead? An outside rescue? Remove the source and then a rescue...

"Thank you. That was a lot of fun." Elizabeth's fingers entwined with his own.

" Yer welcome luv. " Elizabeth frowned, he had sounded distracted.

" Mort? "

" Hmmmm? " Toad blinked when she cupped his face bringing him out of his musings.

" I just wanted you to know no matter what happens...I'm glad I had this time with you. "

Toad looked at her not trusting himself to speak past the lump that had formed in his throat. God...this is enough...more then I ever dared hope for. He leaned down to tenderly kiss her for those words when Mystique's voice cut in.

" Toad, I have a job for you. "

" Wot? " Toad looked at her confused and more then a little annoyed. He had a job. It was Elizabeth Brooks per Mag's orders. What the hell was she talking about?

Mystique looked at Elizabeth as if she'd like to step on her. " Alone. "

Elizabeth looked at Toad for a moment. He gave her a smile to mask his feelings. He could be pissed at Mystique and balk at her orders. Elizabeth, however, needed to show respect to stay safe.

" Go on luv. I'm a mite hungry if you don't mind fixin me somethin? "

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed her notebook up from where it had lain before hurrying to the kitchen thinking very bad thoughts about a certain blue shape shifter.

Mystique motioned for Toad to follow her. She led him to the mainframe room which housed a much fancier and technologically advanced set of computers then the ones in their room. Mystique sat down in front of the large screen and began putting codes in. Toad waited. She'd talk when she was ready.

After a moment a list of numbers and words appeared. Toad frowned..most of the words were the repeat of FAILED over and over again.

" Wot the fuck? "

" Exactly. " Mystique said grimly " Someone has been intercepting our messages. Their leaving our base fine...their being rerouted to this IP address and voided. That's why we haven't heard from Megan." Toad frowned he didn't really think that was the problem. They'd sent other messages other ways. Still a hacker that managed to infiltrate them was bad news.

" The address I've been able to pull is a dead end. It leads to an alley in the city. I suspect there's a mutant safe house there..possibly in the sewers. "

" Morlocks? " Toad asked with a slight shudder. Some of those mutants gave him the creeps.

" Maybe Morlocks maybe a regular safe house or it could be a human base, either way it is a threat and you need to eliminate it. "

" Wot?! " Toad looked at her incredulous " Ya want me tae go to tha mainland now, infiltrate god knows wot to kill god knows who? Wot bout mags? E gave orders..."

Mystique stood up angrily " Eric put ME in charge and unlike you I continue to get things done when he's gone which is the reason why he does so! "

Toad bit his tongue to keep from cursing a blue streak at her. " Look...Mystique I agree with ya luv...this needs tae be eliminated but it can wait at least until Mag's gets back can't it? " He needed time, he had to get this plan worked out somehow and most of all he NEEDED to be here when Sabertooth came back.

Mystique stepped forward and then rested one blue arm on his shoulder. He had to strain to keep from slapping her off him. In front of him she changed to Elizabeth and it was Elizabeth 's voice that spoke to him while her other hand stroked his hair .

" Toad, Eric and Sabertooth won't be back for another week...they've found another mutant to recruit." The fingers slid through his hair again " Eric left orders for me too..." She pouted at him batting her lashes " but I can't follow the orders he left me unless I can get these messages through."

Mystique/Elizabeth leaned up to him rubbing her lips gently back and forth against his own while she spoke. " Come on Toady...if you take the copter you can be done in two, three days tops. Plenty of time to get home and bang me one last time before I get torn to pieces.."

" SHUT UP! " Toad threw her away from him. Rather then look angry Mystique smirked at him while she gained her feet. Her eyes shone with excitement.

" Touchy touchy..." she ignored his glare " You can put Erik in charge of her while you're gone. I can assure you..if you do your job and don't dawdle you will have a few more days with your pet."

"A week you said? I got a week to get it done?"

Mystique nodded " You can contact Eric if you don't believe me. Of course if you don't take care of this...and I'm forced to mention how you balked at furthering our cause..." she raised her brows meaningfully.

Toad smiled at her. " Cor luv it don't need to come to tha. I was jist upset cause I thought I was gonna git to play a bit more...not often a bloke like me gets tail. Course gettin a mite stale. Now tha I'm thinkin on it though I ain't ad a taste of blood in a while. Ought to be fun. "

Mystique looked pleased to hear this. " Yes, that's what I thought. "

Toad nodded " Kin I leave tonight boss lady? I jist want to get my loose ends tied up afore I go. "

" Yes ..fine. " Mystique had already settled in her chair and turned back to her work.

Toad nodded and left for the kitchen feeling very grim. Three maybe four days. That's how much time he had to grab information that was useful for his plan involving Megan Brooks and somehow get a rescue mission under way for Elizabeth Brooks. He would take care of the bloody hacker as fast as possible since he intended to make a side stop that the boss lady didn't need to know about. A visit to the most self righteous pricks on the face of the planet. One way or the other he knew this was going to hurt.

" Fuck. " Toad mumbled.

XX hey things are movin right along XX

XX please review XX


	37. Chapter 37

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Mort had come to the kitchen and rather firmly taken her arm guiding her to his room. He then proceeded to strip her and then himself. What happened afterward had temporarily cemented in her mind that he was her prince. He made love to her so hard, so long and in so many ways she felt like he was imprinting himself onto her soul.

Then he'd ruined her impression by acting like a typical man. Apparently it didn't matter what color they were...they were all dense as bricks.

" You're leaving me? " Elizabeth stared at him. He was still inside her, she was still wrapped in his arms, and the sweat hadn't even dried from their skin and he was dropping this little bombshell now?

Toad nodded. " In an hour luv." he squeezed her gently dropping a kiss to her head.

Elizabeth had the the urge to smack him. Geeze couldn't even let me bask in the moment before you sprung that one on me. I mean come on...

" Why? I mean...I thought... "

Mort had a vague look on his face. " I've got a a job tae do luv. I'll be back quick as I can...swear it. "

" I see. " Elizabeth wanted to ask him if he was doing an assassination type job but on hind site she really didn't want to know. The thought of him going out to kill someone..possibly getting killed..really turned her stomach. ' God I'll make a deal with you..I know I wasn't that great...there was the playgirl magazines and that thing with the peanut butter and I know I stole that quarter from my mom for a coke but please...if he has to die can he go after me? I just want see him one last time..please God.'

Mort stroked her hair also praying although his sins were of a far darker variety " I'll leave Erik in charge of ya. If I don't get back afore Creed I don't want you to leave 'is side understood? "

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. Toad was short but powerful and could easily kick and punch holes through walls. Yet he had been forced to take her and flee from Sabertooth and he thought ERIK would be able to protect her?

" Gee thanks. "

Toad grimaced at her dry tone " Princess...I got to do this. There's more to Erik then ya think, e's been trained same as me...besides...I haven't got a choice. You'll be okay till I git back luv. "

Elizabeth bit her lip feeling tears spring up in her eyes. Was he friggin crazy? Didn't he know he'd been the only thing keeping her from going out of her mind with fear? Without his personality dominating this prison it would be easier to loose hope. His thumb came up to gently brush her cheeks wiping away the wetness. " 'Lizabeth...look at me princess."

She did so. She looked at him. His odd colored skin, his large eyes, the scars and imperfections of his face that she found so endearing. Most of all though she looked into his eyes, at the stark emotion that was buried there, tentatively shining through the walls he'd built up over the years.

" I swear tae you luv...if it was up tae me...I'd never leave yer side. " As it was he had a bad feeling he was going to become a stalker for the rest of his life on top of his other sins.

Elizabeth sniffled suddenly thinking it was a little selfish for her to expect more out of this. She was a college student, he was a terrorist. She wrote movie scripts..or tried to...he killed people and tried to recruit MORE terrorists. She was a realist. The best she could hope for was a quick death or some miraculous escape. She rested her head against his shoulder. Even an escape...then what? Sneak away to hide from Magneto? If Toad went with her they'd survive but he'd STILL be a terrorist with crimes that would get him shut away for life.

Not really the kind of guy you'd want to introduce to your grandma at Christmas. ' Hey Nanna remember that bombing at the Humanity forever anti mutant rally? Well he helped carry that out! Isn't that cool? '

Toad was humming a Beatles tune under his breath stroking her back. Elizabeth realized that if she was completely honest with herself...she'd made his life a lot harder then it had been before she'd kissed him. In fact she'd already endangered his life. It would be wrong to continue to do so by making him worry about her when he had a job to focus on. She reluctantly let him go.

" Hey, I'll help you pack whatever you need. "

Toad tightened his hold on her for moment then sighed and rolled off her. the sudden rush of cold air made him grit his teeth. He was coming to truly despise that empty feeling whenever they separated. " Aye luv...listen I meant wot I said. "

" I know. I'll be fine. I'll work on my script and eat junk food and play video games until my brain becomes as fried as Erik's. "

Toad eyed her a moment " Right then. "

He stood up and reach for his normal street clothes intending to shower before he headed out. Much as he hated the thought of washing Elizabeth 's scent off him when he might not return or worse...return too late...he couldn't risk an unusual smell giving him away. His own scent would blend right in where he was going. Elizabeth placed her hands on his face and made him look at her.

" Come back to me. " She suddenly covered his mouth when he opened it to reassure her.

" No. don't make me promises you might not be able to keep. I don't want you to think about promises or even think of me while you're gone...just..."

"Come back to me. "

Toad...who'd felt no one had ever wanted him and certainly wouldn't care if he came back from anywhere ... rested his hot face in her loving hand and allowed himself the luxury of a single tear.

XX Well the next few chapters will be more toad then anyone but i might try to jump back and forth. XX

XX please review XX

XX You guys rock XX


	38. Chapter 38

Toad hated New York city even at night. The streets reminded him of London and the blasted thing was so brightly lit he STILL had to hide under his hood. He'd followed directions to a seedier part of the city and was relieved to be someplace where thousands of lights didn't seem to be shining right on him.

A would be group of muggers tried to relieve him of any money he might have had and he'd had to waste a few moments wiping the sidewalk with them. The word apparently spread and he was more or less left alone after that.

The alley way was relatively easy to find. Stuck between a couple of buildings that looked like they were seriously thinking of collapsing. The noise coming from one told him the homeless and the junkies where getting their freak on during this drizzling night.

He would have loved to tie this up tonight. Go in, wreak havoc, and leave. Toad hadn't gotten this good by being rash however. He needed to stake out the area and assess what he was actually dealing with. He leaned against a broken light pole casually and studied the layout. The buildings where actually spaced pretty far apart so if...

" Good price for you dude really! " Toad glanced over the guy that had walked up to him. He'd known he was there but since he hadn't made any threatening moves there was no reason to kill him...yet.

" Wot? "

" Dude! English that's just awesome man! Like God save the Queen and all that shit! " Toad eyed him. Every time the black guy moved gold sparkled all over him. " I got stuff my man! Anything you want! Primo shit! "

' Fuck me, even his soddin teeth are gold! ' " Ain't interested mate. " ' Might bag me one or two o' those golden nuggets though you fuckin rat. '

The dealer frowned and glanced at the building and Toad realized he'd pegged him either for a junkie or a homeless bum.When his eyes swung back to him again they were suspicious and Toad stifled a groan. He fuckin hated New York. The guy's voice got rougher and he moved his coat away revealing a gold chased handle to a custom made gun. " You a cop?! "

Toad eyed the gun with interest. Is 'is fuckin dick gold tae? Shit..." No...worse. "

" DEA? FBI? " The guy had moved closer so he could use his height to intimidate the shorter Brit. Toad smirked under his hood. " No mate..take a look at me an tell me if I look like tha fuckin DEA or FBI."

Toad slowly removed his hood and made sure to cock his face towards the meager light so the dealer could get a good look. Just as the dealers mouth popped open in shock Toad relieved him of his gun...with his tongue. His other hand got a nice firm hold on the gent's dangly bits. The dealer caved in on himself with a muffled squeak.

" Nice gun..." Toad looked it over breifly . " I'm jist gonna keep this mate. Ya don't mind do ya? " The dealer shook his head sweating, eyes bulging. " Good. Now we kin do this tha 'ard way...or the easy way. "

Toad gave the guy's balls another pinch causing him to gasp in pain . " Now tha 'ard way mate...I wind yer balls up so tight ye'll fly like a bleedin copter back tae wotever shit hole ya came from. Assuming they don't jist come off. They feel a bit loose tae me. How's tha' sound?"

The dealer shook his head doing his best impression of a man melting with sweat. " Fuck man..I didn't know you were one of the god damn mutants."

Toad ignored that " Easy way..ya go back tae yer corner peddle yer poison an steer tha junkies away from me since I ain't sellin."

The dealer nodded whining. " Okay..okay man..."

Toad gave him one last squeeze getting eye level with him " An buddy if you or yer pals even think of retaliating...I'll show you what my REAL mutation is." He gifted the cowering man with an evil grin and then abruptly let him go, pulling his hood calmly back up.

The dealer limped to his corner cursing the fact his body guards were inside the building with some prime pieces. He slid to the sidewalk mumbling painfully " Fucking mutants are giving this city a bad name..."

Toad dismissed him and studied the layout again. The building on his right had some type of hanging from it's roof which obscured part of the wall. It was just about his size and would give him a perfect shot into the alley where he could see. Toad grinned and began to make his way to the back of the buildings.

If Toad thought he'd finally get some peace and quiet while doing his surveillance he was quickly disabused of that notion. The over head had been a fallen down billboard canvas. It appeared to be the home of about a thousand green frogs that had come from the nearby runoff. Being that he disturbed them they decided to play a rousing game of tag the Toad.

Toad watched the sewer lid unblinking, studying the buildings as well to see if there was anything unusual about the occupants that occasionally staggered around. Something small, cold, and slimy slapped his face near his eye. He ignored it. It crawled up to his hair and jumped off somewhere over his head. Another crawled up his neck tickling him and he was pretty sure they were all in his clothes.

One large one perching on his shoulder croaked making Toad wince. ' Cor how could any woman find tha noise attractive? Sounded like someone lettin er rip. '

The night waned and he judged it to be around five o clock in the morning. The only thing that happened was he came to the conclusion he should thank God his mutation hadn't included croaking. The noise was fair giving him a headache when his patience finally paid off.

The lid to the sewer opened and someone came out.


	39. Chapter 39

The first figure Toad saw was a woman. She came up from the sewer as if she were a queen leaving a castle. He squinted but the dim light prevented him from making out her features. Toad wondered if this was the elusive Megan Brooks. A second figure emerged from the opening and Toad had to do a double take. Even in the dim light he could see the man was plated like an armadillo. On top of that he had spikes which appeared to come right of his dark skin and bristled in a weird sort of pattern along the bony plates. He looked vaguely familiar but Toad couldn't place him.

Morlock. Gotta be. You couldn't hide something like that even with normal clothes and makeup and expect to pass for a human. Toad smiled grimly he'd stopped thinking of himself as human a long time ago. His smile suddenly dried up, of course now this thing with Elizabeth...don't think about it ya stupid buggar! Pay attention tae the job at hand! A third figure came out handing an overcoat and knitted hat to the spiky male.

Toad felt a surge of triumph when he clapped eyes on the newcomer. Here was the break he needed. He was well familiar with this mutant. The day glow white skin and hair was a dead give away for Max who's sole claim to mutant hood, other then being an albino, was the fact his eyes changed color with his moods. Toad smirked Max worked at a pawnshop that he and Sabertooth had used several times before. It appeared the great white maggot was picking up a little extra work to line his pockets. Toad studied the layout again. Max was a clean freak of the worst sort and couldn't abide anything disgusting or slimy as he'd been known to say. Which meant someone had shelled out a shit load of money to get him down into the sewers. The question of course was why?

Toad patiently waited while they concluded their business. The woman and the spiky one walked off into the night and Max, with a shudder, climbed back down into the sewer. A few moments later Toad was crawling along a slimy water pipe following the white beacon of Max's hair. It wasn't until after he got into the sewer that he realized he'd managed to bring hitchhikers with him. The frogs had gotten into every crease in his clothing they could find. There were even a few of the damn things in his hair. They dropped off occasionally plopping into the filthy water below.

Luckily the pipes already had leaks in them so a few more splashes didn't alert his victim that he was being followed. The slime was forcing him to move slower then he'd like and there were moments when he was literally hanging on only by the skin of his fingers. Max finally turned a corner and the slime thinned considerably on pipes above. Toad waited a moment before peeking around the corner. A short thick tunnel led into a room where some of the filthy sludgy water could flow through a fairly large drain. Based on his sense of direction Toad knew that that would lead out to the retention pond. He filed that away in case he needed the escape.

Max stared at the laptop in front of him and smirked. The brotherhood didn't give up. They were trying to resend the same message again. He grabbed one of disinfectant wipes on his table he had several containers of them and kept them close. He proceeded to clean the keyboard gently. He had just tentatively set his fingers on the keyboard when motion from his side vision caused him to look up. Toad leaned against the doorway smirking at him. Max let out a loud shrill scream and leaped up knocking his chair over. His first move was to start backing into the wall but before he touched it he stopped and shuddered...the wall was so filthy.

" Cor Max..whenever ya scream ya sound gayer then a lord..." Toad cleared the room in one leap and caught Max by the collar giving him a shake.

" T...uh...T-man...listen..." Max's horrified eyes traveled over Toad. It was bad enough this filthy slimy mutant was touching him but worse there seemed to be a dozen gold and black eyes staring at him. Every crease and fold on Toad seemed to have frogs. Slimy disgusting frogs that made rude noises. Under his gaze Toad's hair parted and a frog poked his head out to look at him. ' Oh shit ' max thought. The frog leaped at him landing on his chest.

Toad watched the Albino mutant have a breakdown. If the shrill screaming hadn't been going on it would have been funny as hell to see this man, still dangling from his grip, having a fit over an itty bitty frog. Still he managed to sum up an amused smirk for this event.

Max finally knocked the frog down with his failing hands and then proceeded to stomp it out of existence like a man trying to put a fire out. ' oh God..it touched me..Oh God...' thoughts began racing through his head on how to best disinfect himself when he glanced up at Toad and promptly wet himself.

" You...did NOT...jist step on MY bleedin frog Max! " Toad snarled. He threw Max across the room hard leaping over to him to catch him before he finished crumbling to the floor. He gave the albino another shake then threw him to the other side again catching him before he crumpled. For added effect..and just because he liked too...he threw out a side kick knocking a hole into the wall.

" Max...ya picked tha wrong group tae fuck mate an now I'm really pissed. " Max stared up at him dazed " T..T-man.."

" Toad. " Toad gave him another shake as an incentive. He didn't like variations of his name no matter how much better they sounded.

" Toad..listen man..I was just..I only..."

Toad cut him off " You were only hackin our network and stealin our messages..Max..I already KNOW what the devil you were doing..I wanna know why." He held Max up off the floor by his collar " WHY were ya doin it...and who tha devil was PAYIN ya to do it."

" We just...we were told...not to let any more messages get to Megan Brook.." Max wheezed he was afraid the short brit had busted some of his ribs but if he got out of here with just that he'd thank his lucky stars.

" By who? " Toad gave him another shake and was amused to see a frog crawl out of his sleeve up to his hand to look at Max. The mutants white face managed to go whiter and he began babbling.

" Toad..man listen...uh...it was a member of ME...Mutant Evolution..." Toad cut him off " I know who they are... I been researchin em...who was it? Megan? "

Max whimpered as the frog moved closer to his face " No! No it was uh..we weren't given a name..but it was one of the main players...shelled out alot of money..." The frog croaked at him. " Oh God! "

Toad finally took pity on Max and put the frog into his pocket he relaxed his grip but not enough for the mutant to get away. " Why?! Are they afraid she'll leave an join us? An why not do it themselves? "

Max relaxed somewhat and tried to make himself meek as possible. " No..uh...she won't join you. From what I heard her sweetheart's in ME and she isn't going to leave her. Uh..she was getting irritated by the messages though...and ..well...the one who paid me was concerned she'd leave to take care of it herself...and I guess their involved in other things so...so they hired me."

Toad frowned. One of his frogs croaked. It couldn't be that simple could it? " So why hasn't Megan just refused?"

Max shrugged tiredly " I dunno..think she didn't feel like Magneto was important enough to deal with." His eyes changed color and Toad knew someone was coming up behind him.

Toad leaped up grabbing the ceiling and spit at the spiky one. The mutant ducked down and most of the hardening slime merely decorated his armor. Toad could hear Max yelling over and over ' Get em Spike! Filet him! "

Spike drew back his arm and then flung it forward as if he were throwing a baseball..the spikes on his arm detached and Toad was forced to duck to the ground to keep from being skewered.

" Fuck me...time to git out of tha rain." Toad spared a brief glances at the spikes that had penetrated the wall. He leaped up his tongue shot out hitting spikes face with the gooey slime. It wasn't the same as he could spit however and merely bought him a few moments. He leaped to the other side of the room and brought his fist down on Max's equipment.

" NO! NOnonononono! That's expensive shit man! " Max wailed. Spike finally got his eyes cleared enough to throw another armful of spikes their way. Toad dumped the table and pulled Max behind it. There was a machine gun noise and points appeared on their side. He fumbled until he found the gold plated gun he'd taken from the dealer. He tossed it to Max who was still moaning over the dirt and his equipment.

" Thar mate pawn that and use it to replace your shit." Toad said before making a hasty dive into the sewer water.

" But that'll take MONTHS." Max wailed.

' I know. ' Toad thought smugly making his way towards the retention pond.

The water in the pond wasn't quite as filthy as the sewage water and Toad used it to get the crud off him. To his amusement there were still frogs joyriding on him and he took some time to make sure they were all off. the last one being the large fellow with the nasty vocals. It perched on his hand and looked at the pond almost hopefully.

" Go on mate...go make frog babies. " Toad gave it a nudge and it leaped off to the water below.

Toad turned and headed up the embankment to embark on his next mission. He had just reached the top when he paused at the chain link fence his words coming back to him.

' Go on mate...go make frog babies '

' frog babies '

' babies '

He stood still for a moment not a muscle moving. They'd used no protection Elizabeth and him.

After a moment more he muttered " Oh fuck! " before breaking into a run desperate to get this done and get back to her.

XX i've been very sick so my updates will be sporadic until i get well. XX

please review


	40. Chapter 40

As she feared her prison indeed felt more like a prison without Mort there. He'd been gone for two days and Elizabeth missed him horribly. She occupied her time either working on her script alone in his room or hanging out with Erik. It wasn't that she had nothing at all to do...she'd taken over Mort's cleaning as well as cooking for the brotherhood members left with her. It would have felt less like a chore and more like she was actually helping but Mystique went out of her way to remind her that she was useless and it was somehow her responsibility to serve them.

It was Mystique that had actually driven her back into Mort's room. Elizabeth had been in the midst of cooking a nice small roast for them and she had appeared in the kitchen. Her sniping remarks had almost reduced Elizabeth to tears. The final straw had been when she had taken a whiff at the food and calmly looked at her saying " It smells wonderful. What a shame we'll be killing you instead of making you a slave with the rest of humanity."

Elizabeth angrily clicked on a card. She had turned Mort's computer on and pulled up solitaire. For a guy, Mort's computer was surprisingly free of games. She couldn't access the Internet since it was password protected. The most interesting thing about it had been the huge music list he'd harbored. To her amusement he had everything from heavy metal to two opera scores. She'd picked all Beatles tunes and was listening to the third set when someone knocked on Toad's door.

Elizabeth cautiously opened it and was relieved to see Erik looking at her with concern. " Hey, are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded not realizing her face was tearstained " Yeah....sure....why? "

Frowns " Well...you never leave the kitchen while your cooking. Do you want me to help? I can give you some company you know. " Elizabeth blushed slightly. She had been in the middle of cooking. Had left the friggin stove on. She looked at Erik and bit her lips.

" Please stay with me. " Erik placed his hands on her shoulders at her pleading words and met her eyes.

" I will. I promise. " Elizabeth had a weird feeling of deja vu..the way he was looking at her. His hands tightened briefly on her shoulders. She was suddenly reminded he was a very good looking guy with a nice bod. It made her ache for Mort but she gave in and briefly rested her head on his chest accepting the haven of a pair of strong, caring arms. Even though they were not the ones she wanted.

Erik squeezed her gently. He was starting to really fall hard. He couldn't belive it. A non mutant. Erik wasn't a hard core fanatic like some of the brotherhood but he believed in the cause. He had his own agendas against the flat liners. Lately he'd been actively listening to her through the wall with Toad. His mind still cringed over the fact it was Toad in there but she must have liked it for them to do it so much. He'd pretended that it was him instead. That when she screamed it was his name. Every sigh, every moan, every passion drenched word was for him. Reality of course kept crashing down.

He sighed and dropped a kiss to her head. She was so lost in her misery she didn't notice. After a few moments she pulled away and gave him a watery smile. " Thanks."

" Mystique again? "

Elizabeth nodded. Erik sighed roughly " I'll talk to her. "

" No! " Elizabeth's eyes were wide and earnest. " I mean..I'm fine...don't get yourself in trouble over me. I couldn't live with the guilt. If something happened to you...I'd be all alone."

And that was why he was falling for her. He'd scored hotter chicks but none had that sincere honest niceness about them. Much as he loved it however, it was starting to cause problems. " Come on...let's get dinner done. Fair warning I only know how to make chilie and mac and cheese." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose.

" I'll cook...you just..um..watch tv and do dishes when I'm done."

A few hours later Elizabeth was feeling a lot better. Mystique hadn't been around and dinner was close to done. She truly enjoyed cooking. 'Maybe if the movie biz doesn't work out I can try for chief extrodinare.' She pulled out some bread rolls and turned to set them on the counter to cool. Elizabeth glanced up as she did so and the tray clattered loudly to the counter nearly burning her.

Coming around the hall was Victor Creed.

He looked at her and smiled smugly continuing on towards Magneto's office without breaking his stride. When he was gone Elizabeth swallowed and glanced in the commons room. Erik wasn't back from the bathroom yet and she decided then and there she was gonna join him in the bathroom if she needed to. No way was she gonna be a sitting duck. She backed up hastily keeping an eye on the way Sabertooth had gone. Of course since she backed up without looking where she was going she exited the kitchen and ran into something big, warm, and.....squishy.

" Hey! " A very large hand clamped down on her shoulder " Watch it! "

She was spun around and tossed against the wall. ' I should marry this wall...I'm getting so intimate with it.' Elizabeth raised her watery eyes to look at who had given her the wall treatment again.

He was big. Very big. Not so much tall as he was wide. Very wide. He scowled down at her. Mystique appeared out of her peripheral vision and Elizabeth flinched while she tried to stutter out an apology. Oh...not good..not good at all.

Mystique smirked at her and ran one hand down the big man's meaty arm. " Fred... I see you've met Elizabeth. "

The big man grunted " She ran into me. "

Mystique continued to stroke his arm smiling that small smile of hers. " She no doubts wants to get to know you. You see she's a non mutant. A flat liner. That makes her our servant."

Elizabeth stared at Mystique in horror. Fred was eyeing her differently now. She much rather he'd go back to his scowl. He seemed to require a few minutes to digest what he'd been told and Elizabeth's wiggling didn't make his hand budge one inch. Finally he seemed to have assimilated it enough to ask " So..she's like one of those...slaves Magneto talked about? "

Mystique looked delighted " Yes....exactly. Very good Fred."

Fred smiled down at her. It wasn't a nice smile. " So you have to do what I say! "

Elizabeth was speechless. A well of hysterical laughter was trying to come up and she fought to keep it down.

Mystique leaned forward tracing Elizabeth's jaw smoothing her messy hair away from her face. " She's usually Toad's plaything, intimate plaything I might add, but he's been gone. I'm sure she's very lonely for him." Mystique looked up at the grinning Fred. " Why don't you take her to YOUR room and get to know her better Fred?"

XX please review I'm sick..I need encorichment XX


	41. Chapter 41

Elizabeth gave up and let a shrill laugh slip from her lips. Her hysterics were ignored. " Really? I can... you know...do whatever I want? " Fred started drooling after that comment and Elizabeth was pretty sure she didn't want to know his thoughts. " She's not very pretty though....."

Mystique reached up and traced his ear " No, but I'm sure she'd be impressed with your considerable...strength."

Fred grinned and reached out to trace her lips. He kept trying to slip one of those thick appendages into her mouth and she tried to work up the courage to bite him. Just when she thought she was going to loose her mind and start screaming like a mad woman and thereby choke to death on fat fingers, Erick finally appeared to provide her with relief.

" Hey! Woa, woa woa! Mystique what are you doing? Stop that dude! "

Mystique gave him an annoyed look. " Erik..meet our newest member..Fred Dukes. Sometimes known as the blob. "

Erik glared up at him " Man let her go! "

Fred glared down at him and snarled " I want to play with her right now! "

" Mystique Magneto doesn't want her hurt! You know that! Victor and Toad already got punished over that shit! "

Mystique smiled at Fred who smirked at Erik. " Fred doesn't want to hurt her Erik....he just wants to get to know her better like Toad has....after all she does seem to go for the bizarre does she not? I'm sure she won't mind."

" Erik! " Her cry brought his eyes to the fact Fred was happily fondling her now. Her hair was caught up ins his girthy hand and was pulling her head back.

" Get the fuck off her! " Erik lunged at Blob intending to break some bones if needs be.

Fred scowled and shook him off seeming to not even feel the blows. As soon as Erik regained his feet Fred dealt him a backhand that sent him sliding down the hall where he lay motionless. Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could though she didn't know who might hear that would even care. Mystique waspishly admonished Blob to watch his strength Fred angrily told her off and when he touched Elizabeth again it was so rough and excruciating her mind slipped away from the horror.

She was rocking in a boat..it didn't move much but everything around it was blurred out and peaceful. She began to envision small toads and frogs lining the boat to keep her company.

Suddenly her boat jerk hard enough to pull her slightly out of her daze...Blob's hand was gone..before she hit the floor though another hand equally large and strong hand replaced it and she was pressed against something warm and solid. She liked this. Oh yes..this felt much safer and she shakily wound her arms around her island. A scant second later noise brought her groggily back to her surroundings.

" The FUCK are you doing Raven?! " Sabertooth's snarl could have singed hair.

Fred angrily interjected " She told me I could play with her!! "

Mystique's voice was equally hot with ire " I didn't know he had no control...."

" SHUT UP! You pull this shit again and I'll make you a very sorry woman..." He turned his furious eyes on Fred. " You don't touch this one understand? Cause if you do comrade I'll rip you to pieces."

" This ain't fair...." Fred pouted his anger making his body tense up again for a fight.

Sabertooth glared at him. " If you can't wait I'll take you to the mainland and nab a dozen of em an lay em at your feet." He smirked at the hopeful look on Blobs face " Course they'll be another mob after you again like the last one we saved you from....."

Blob frowned " I'm hungry...where's the kitchen in here? "

Creed pointed the way then turned to look at Mystique. She was snarling at him. " Why?! Why would you care Victor?! "

Creed glared at her. " I don't owe you an explanation. Go suck up to Magneto now that he's here...." He smirked again " or just go suck him."

Mystique stared at him her body shivering with anger..then she turned and angrily walked off. Elizabeth realized vaguely that she was now alone, except for the unconscious or dead Erik, with the mutant who had sent her fleeing in fear. On the heel of that she realized her island was actually one his long muscular legs. She was practically straddling it her face pressed into his side. She had curled her arms around his waist and her hands where pulled into claws one of them happening to be over a rather nicely shaped solid buttock.

Creed roughly tipped her head back and scowled into her eyes. Realizing she was aware just scared out of her mind he grinned down at her " Alright now? "

" No. " Her whimper made him chuckle nastily. He gave her a another minute then scowled at her " Let go of me girly! "

It took her two tries to obey him and when she had done so he leaned her against the wall so she could sink limply to the floor. He headed to his room pausing to check Erik. The kid was alive. Probably a concussion.

Elizabeth watched him dully. Her senses where starting to come screaming to life. The whole situation had spiraled out of control so fast she was still trying to assess what happened. Sabertooth finished checking Erik and turned to go to his room.

" Sabertooth? "

He paused his face plainly telling her how much she was bothering him. Elizabeth swallowed. " Thank you. "

He grinned at her, fangs gleaming in the dull light. " You can call me victor girly. Don't thank me. You owe me one big time...and believe me..I WILL collect. "


	42. Chapter 42

Toad studied Xaviors Institute for gifted children with distaste. He'd landed the copter a good ways away but not so far away it wouldn't be detected and found a nice high vantage point in a tree. It wasn't the idea of the school that bothered him. He could actually find it in his mind to wish there had been such a haven for him in his youth. Who knows how things would have progressed then? It was their ideals that he found disgusting.

" Bloody pricks. " He muttered. He found the idea of mutants living peacefully together with humans to be laughable. Elizabeth being the only exception as far as he was concerned and maybe a mutant herself which still proved his point. The training at the institute, which included a huge amount of non lethal moves and strategies, was a joke. Hell he didn't think most of them even enjoyed the fight itself which was pathetic and pointless.

Toad turned and spat to the ground before leaping off and free falling. Before he hit the ground he used his tongue to pull himself to a branch so he could hand spring off it. He performed a graceful flip nimbly landing on his feet. He began to walk occasionally hopping to cover a bit more ground. Toad could have easily used the trees to clear the distance as stealthy as a thief in the night. However this didn't require stealth. He wanted them to know he was coming long enough to keep his head from being blown off by a mechanical security sentry.

Not that he didn't think he couldn't handle their security machines too. The point was to reach his goal alive and in one piece and secure his objective. Fighting with the X-men could get him locked up or possibly knocked out and time was not something he wanted to play with right now. Elizabeth's life depended on it.

A casual observer wondering in the woods would have seen a short stocky man walking purposely along. His hands in his front pockets, his hood pulled up tightly, head down to help hide his face. If they watched that same observer would see this man suddenly crouch and kick off from the ground covering an unbelievable amount of distance before landing.

There were observers and they watched his progress, made choices, and set a course of action.

Toad studied the gate for a moment before he reached out to ring the intercom. Just as his finger brushed it something sharp pressed against the back of his skull.

" Since when does the brotherhood ring the door bell bub? " and after that " Damn...he smells worse then usual. What do you bathe in Toad? Raw Sewage? "

Toad gritted his teeth he had rather hoped to get a greeting from someone other then Wolverine. " Yer not exactly a field o daisies yerself Logan."

He slowly turned around hands up to show he was unarmed and carefully removed his hood so they could eye each other. Wolverine kept his claws close to Toad's head and standing near him was Scott Summers hand on his visor ready to blast the brit if he so much as sneezed wrong.

" Where's your buddies? " Scott's voice was perfectly polite as if he were asking Toad about his health.

Before Toad could reply Wolverine sniffed the air " He's alone. " He pressed his claws against the soft underside of Toads jaw. " What do you want here bub? "

" Did it occur to you that might have been a general question? " Scott asked dryly.

" Did it occur to you I don't give a shit? " Logan snarled. Seeing this short green bastard was making his blood boil.

" Occur tae either one o you gents I'm still standing here? " Toad asked getting annoyed. " Cor..patch yer marital problems on yer own time would ya? I'm 'ere tae speak tae tha professor. "

" What makes you think we're going to let you near our professor? " Scott asked relaxing slightly.

Toad smirked. " Cause I'm unarmed an I walked up tae the gate to ring the bell. As much as ya hate tae admit it...I'm still a mutant just like you. "

Logan sneered at him " You're not like us toady. You're lower then what I wipe off my ass when I have to use the outhouse! "

Scott sighed seeing the snarl coming to Toad's face. " The professor wants to see him Logan..... In one piece."

" Yeah well..I gotta bone to pick with frog boy here. " Suddenly he grabbed Toad and slammed him against the gate. " That little job you pulled for Magneto at the ice rink almost cost a 13 year old girl her life. I had to carry that kid to the ambulance myself and their not even sure she'll walk again!"

Toad sneered down at him his own temper boiling " If I'd known how much it would put ya out Logan I'd 'ave aimed better and squashed the silly cow! "

CRACK

Scott winced. He hoped that was the normal sound of metal enforced fist hitting flesh and not the sound of Toad's neck breaking under Logan's brutal blow. The professor was not going to be happy. Scott stepped up and grabbed Wolverine's arm stopping him from laying another blow down. Toad was looking pretty dazed as it was. Scott was mildly impressed he was still conscious.

" That's enough."

" You didn't carry that kid bub! " Logan tried to pull away still glaring at the hated brit.

" Logan! Please......don't make me fight you." Scott began to adjust his visor in case he had to do just that.

Wolverine hesitated then with a snarl threw the brit to the ground as hard as he could.

They watched grimly as Toad groaned and used the gate to help him haul himself to his feet. When he looked at them his face was twisted into a mask of hatred and his eyes burned with fury. Both of them tensed for an attack verbal or other wise. Toad spat out blood and the red smear looked surreal against his green skin.

His gold and black eyes met theirs.

" Now kin I speak tae the professor? "

XX please review XX

XX I imagine all the x-men have a beef agianst each

brotherhood member for one reason or the other. XX


	43. Chapter 43

A few hours later he was finally brought into the professor's study. Xavior frowned and wheeled around his desk to look closer at him.

" Good evening Mortimer. I'm sorry for your treatment...though I do understand Logan's anger."

Toad merely glared. He was afraid if he opened his mouth right this second he was going to spew so much filth he'd bury any chances of getting the help he wanted.

" He said he needed to speak to you. " Scott said quietly.

" Wouldn't tell us what it was about. " Logan growled, he sincerely hoped this piece of euro trash wasn't going to try to join them. He wasn't going to forget that little girl's tear streaked face anytime soon.

Xavior merely nodded. " How can I be of assistance Mortimer? "

" Toad. An I meant alone." He shot an angry glance at the two X-men behind him.

" No! " Both Scott and Wolverine protested without hesitation.

" It's all right." Xavior said quietly. " I appreciate your concern both of you but you both know that I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. "

" But professor...." Scott fell silent and Toad got the impression there was some private communication going on between the three of them. Scott and Logan glanced at each other and grimly left but not without a last warning shot to their enemy.

" If you hurt him......." Scott said.

" I'll mail pieces of you back to magneto." Logan finished with a growl.

" Charmin'. " Toad said sarcastically as the door shut behind them. " Can't wait tae see wot their kids look like."

Xavior smiled slightly. " They mean well. Can you enlighten me to this visit now Mortimer? "

" It's Toad. An make sure there's no listeners."

The professor nodded " Very well. " He checked and found two. He sent them on their way with a warning. " We are quite alone I assure you Toad. "

Toad hopped up on the professor's desk so he he was closer. He crouched up there gathering his wits about him and to Xaviors' credit he didn't flinch either from Toad's smell or from him being so close. Truth be told while he didn't care for Toad's choices or the side he'd taken he could pity this man for the horror his life must have been because of his mutation.

" I've come tae ask you tae help me save a life. I need two favors for this an yer tha only one tha can help me. "

The professor frowned. This was not what he'd expected. " I see. Go on, I'm listening. "

" First I want ya tae promise me if ya help me you'll do it my way. "

Xavior sighed. " I can hardly do so Toad when I don't know what I'm committing myself to. "

Toad was silent for a moment. His unblinking gaze on the professor's own while he went over his options. The problem was he really didn't have any options.

" It's..complicated....be easier if you scan it from my 'ead..." Mort gave the powerful telepath a hard look. " but don't go splunkin in there ya 'ear? "

Xavior nodded. " Very well. Just relax please. "

Toad nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on Elizabeth. His plans to help her not just escape, but avoid this fate in the future at the hands of Magneto or anyone else. He thought of her eyes..like creamy jade ..the sweet curve of her mouth. God he missed her. Missed her laugh, the intense look she got when she was writing, the way she responded so passionately to him...

" Mortimer? "

Toad crouched on his desk eyes closed his face blank and devoid of any emotion. Xavior shook his head. He had gotten what he needed but reading Toad's mind had been rather like looking into a kaleidoscope of broken glass swinging and spinning erratically in the wind. He was still rather hazy on the details. He tried again to get Toad's attention.

" Mortimer! " Toad blinked and focused on the man in the wheelchair in front of him.

" Give me your word Professor. "

Xavior rubbed his chin thoughtfully " Mortimer...we'll help you of course but...I'm afraid I don't understand some of your reasoning nor how it could possibly help Elizabeth."

" Promise me you'll follow my plan damn you. "

The professor wheeled himself away for a moment. " Mortimer...I don't like lying to my students. Especially when I know they would help without manipulation."

Toad jumped off the desk landing in front of him " Tain't lyin' damnit! Look..during the course of delivering some threats....which I'll do in just a few moments...ya 'appen tae pick up tha fact I got a girl kidnapped at Mags stronghold to try to convince er sister to join tha brotherhood. End o story. Tain't a bloody lie."

Xavoir frowned at him " And why is it we simply can't just tell them and ask them for their assistance? I assure you. My students will set aside their grudges and help you Mortimer."

Toad was already shaking his head. " I won't risk Mags findin out I turned on 'em. Tae em this'll jist be an annoyance if 'e knows it's an inside job e'll make it personal. She'll never be safe. "

The professor clasped his hands together thinking " But if he doesn't find out..."

" I won't risk 'er life on it! That whole place is wired. Cor I'll ave tae fight them you silly sot don't ya see that? One pulled punch, one favored treatment, one different look my way and that's it for 'er. The only way I can garuntee they won't give me away is if they don't know. "

The professor was still frowning Toad continued gesturing to make his point.

" I don't jist want ya 'tae 'elp me rescue Elizabeth. I want ya tae 'elp me make 'er safe. One indiction that it was a betrayal an not jist an accidental fluke would be tha end. Can ya garuntee me tha you and tha bloody X-men can watch out fer 'er the rest o 'er life? Tae protect er from Magneto? "

The Professor sighed. No he couldn't...not without making the girl a prisoner. " And Megan Brooks? "

" Yer tha only one that can a message to her. From wot I gathered she's prime an ready blow. That lil message I want ya tae send should bring er runnin. If she's annoyed as I 'eard she outta do more an tell Mags off. "

Xavior shook his head " That particular message would be enough to cause anyone to tell Eric off. I suppose I must lie here too? "

Toad shook his head " Nope. Ya picked it out o my head while I was threatnin' tae kick ya out tha window and thought you'd warn er. She'll do tha rest. "

" And if she does then Magneto will realize he has no use for Elizabeth and count the rescue as a blessing...as long as it doesn't come about you were involved in anything other then being your charming self to me."

Toad grinned. He had it..he was sure of it. " Promise me. Please? "

Xavior sighed then smiled rather sadly. " I still don't agree with this..but I understand your genuinely trying to help this girl. You have my word. When shall I send them on this errand? I would like it done as soon as possible. "

" Tomorrow. I'll make it back tonight and git everythin ready on my end. Make sure creeper's along. E's tha most important."

" I'm sure Kurt would be quite thrilled to know you hold him in such high self esteem. " Xavior murmured. " Very well Mortimer....you have my word. "

XX to be continued XX

XX Let's see how the X-men react to hearing

Threats towards their professor

from toad XX

XX please review XX


	44. Chapter 44

Scott Summers was waiting anxiously for the call from the professor. It hadn't been long but he didn't trust a member of the brotherhood. That being the case he broke into a run when he heard the professor's calm voice inside his mind.

' Scott, Logan There's an issue. Please come quickly. '

Scott nearly ran into Logan as he turned a corner and moved to avoid the collision. Their grim faces became grimmer when they got close enough to hear Toad screaming all kinds of vile threats.

" Why doesn't the professor knock him out? " Scott said worriedly. If he went through that door and found the professor dead or severely injured he was going to break their traditional no kill policy.

The doors flew open and Toad flew out sticking to the wall in the hallway. He spit twice angrily.

" Incoming! " Scott blasted the goo while Logan dunked.

" Check the professor! " Logan snarled heading down the hall the way Toad had gone.

" Professor?! " Scott rushed in and then looked confused to see Xavior calmly sitting at the window thoughtfully looking it outside. " I'm fine Scott. Toad's leaving. Let him go. "

" Let him go? But professor...." Xavior looked at him almost sadly. " Let him go. "

Logan creeped down the hall. He could smell that green brit. He looked along the walls and glanced down the the halls that branched off this one. This particular hallway ended at the main stairwell. This meant a difference in the ceiling height. The wall in front of him appeared to come down and ended in a very old world wood arch. Logan unsheathed his claws, the pain had ceased to make him flinch over it long ago. The other side of that arch was where his foe was going to be waiting he was sure of it.

Logan got a few steps closer to it when suddenly Toad swung down from the other side of the arch and through it. He brought his powerful legs up to deliver a double kick to Logan's jaw sending him flying back several feet.

" I owed you that mate! " Toad snarled. Wolverine shook it off, his jaw was as indestructible as the rest of him after all, and regained his feet glaring. " That the best you can do bub? "

" Logan! Let him go. " Scott glared at Toad although it was hidden by his visor.

Logan turned to look at Scott incredulously " What? "

Toad took that opportunity to get closer and when Logan turned back around to glare at him he spat hitting the large man between the eyes. Logan cursed loudly as did Scott who moved in to try to help him clear the hardening goo away from his eyes.

With a laugh Toad took off. That had been more fun then it should have been. He turned the corner and ran into Kurt knocking them both down the steps. Toad cursed trying to untangle himself from the mutant as they hit one step...then another. Then suddenly he had the strangest feeling of not being there anymore. When he started to feel more solid his shoulders where pressed against the floor at the bottom of the stairs, his stomach heaving slightly, and night crawler pinning him down.

" Mein Gott! You stink Toad! " Kurt's face screwed up in disgust his tail twitching in agitation.

Toad grinned up at him. " Aww come on night creeper..I can change for ya! 'Ow bout some tongue? "

He shot his tongue out and was unsurprised when it sailed harmless through a small wisp of smoke. He gained his feet and began leaping for the door. He could hear Logan at the balcony arguing with Scott about letting him go. The door opened and Ororo Monroe walked through her attention focused on some papers in her hand. He suddenly heard Xavior's voice in his head.

' Mortimer......don't. '

But for Toad this was too good of an opportunity. This bitch had nearly FRIED him with lightning. Her eyes met his and went wide with shock. Toad licked her.

He didn't just lick her. He REALLY let her have it. His impressive tongue coated in his special slimy saliva licked her from her leather jeaned crotch, up her pretty clean shirt covering those generous firm breasts, covered her swan like neck, and basted her face causing some of her white hair to stick to the gooey substance. He did it so fast she didn't have a chance to do more then cry out in disgust and back up trying to get away.

Toad shot a triumphant grin upstairs. All the X-men where glaring at him. Except Xavior, he was resting his head in one hand as if trying to find strength. Then he leaped out the door and began clearing the drive. A cackle escaped him. He was going to remember that one for a good long while. The sky above him began darkening. He frowned and glanced up still leaping for the gate which was coming within site. Black roiling clouds were gathering above him with unnatural speed and Toad cursed leaping harder.

' Xavior you'd better fuckin do somethin ' he thought. He was now less then two feet from the gate.

Just as he thought he was going to get clean away something hit the ground behind him. He was knocked forcefully off his feet and a rush of hot air singed him. When he regained his wits he realized the gate had been blown open and he had been thrown through it. The bitch had sent a lightning bolt...a big one...after him. His shoes were smoking. Cursing Toad got them off burning a few fingers as he did so. The weather bitch just loved those fuckin bolts.

Mortimer Toynbee shakily and painfully staggered to his feet raised both fists towards the school and flipped them the bird.

A half an hour later he was airborne and on his way back to the base and Elizabeth. There was no going back and all he could do was hope that he hadn't missed any unknown factors for saving the woman he'd fallen in love with. As he passed the familiar landscapes and the pain and anger faded he began singing to himself.

Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
A little out of touch, little insane  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain

Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

XX lyrics from Runaway Train by collective soul XX

XX Please review..I'm doing better but I have to see another doctor now XX

XX Did I keep the story surprising even though everyone guessed what was going to happen? XX


	45. Chapter 45

Elizabeth was sitting in Toad's room shivering. She ached everywhere. After that wonderful introduction she'd gotten to Fred she had managed to get Erik groggily to his feet and the two of them had managed to stagger to his room. He'd collapsed on his bed assuring her he would be fine. She had climbed into bed with him needing to be held until the bone chilling fear that gripped her went away.

Erik had held her. He wasn't in any condition to do anything more. It had comforted her a lot. Yet even with that comfort she hadn't been able to fall asleep when he had. Her body didn't fit against his comfortably and no matter how she lay that sense of wrongness was still there. Elizabeth had wrinkled her nose slightly at his snoring. Toad didn't snore. He would occasionally mumble softly in his sleep however. In addition to that Erik didn't smell right enough for her to sleep. Toad had a unique scent that brought to mind a damp lush green marsh. Erik's scent made her think of biscuits. She'd finally slipped out of Erik's bed and out to Toad's room.

Elizabeth had ventured out only to check on Erik occasionally but each time he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The hours passed with Blob occasionally hollering for food. She was trying to finish up a scene on her script when a sharp knock made her jump. She swallowed then decided if it was Fred he most likely would just barge in. She opened the door and was surprised to see Creed leaning against the doorjamb.

" Lo girly. I've come to collect. "

Elizabeth stared up at him terrified. Her eyes darted nervously to the bed wondering exactly what he was going to collect. Sabertooth's eyes followed hers and he grinned nastily. " Don't worry girly..unlike frog boy I can get it whenever I damn well want without forcing a woman. " He looked almost thoughtful for a moment " Course sometimes force is more fun."

" What do you want from me? " Elizabeth peered up at him cautiously not wanting to think too hard on those ominous words.

" Something pretty damn simple girly. I overheard you like movies or some such...well all I want is for you to come with me peacefully and without a fuss and watch some film clips I put together for you. "

He couldn't have surprised her more if he had asked her out for dinner and dancing and she was left staring at him speechless for a moment. Her thoughts immediantly jumped to the most obvious question " W..What..kind of..film clips? "

She cringed at the thought maybe he intended to sit her down and make her watch porn with him. Such doings wouldn't end well no matter what he said.

" Doesn't matter cause you're gonna watch em. I can force you to come with me and watch em without so much as batting an eye but you owe me girly and you're gonna come and sit and watch em, all of em, willingly. "

He was right. It really didn't matter. Mort wasn't here to save her and she would gain nothing from antagonizing him. If all he wanted was for her to watch some film clips she could do that. No matter what the subject was. Elizabeth found herself wishing she had some spine, some fighting know how or at least the tuffness that most women seemed to have without effort. The sad truth was however she didn't and for a moment she hated herself for that. Elizabeth nodded meekly " Yes sir. "

" Victor. "

" Yes ..Victor. " He smiled down at her as if she had learned some difficult trick for him. " Follow me."

He led her through a door she hadn't been through before and she found herself in a large room that was dominated by an equally large monitor. She couldn't even begin to guess what all the equipment in here actually did. Creed marched her to a seat in front of the monitor and sat her firmly down before taking a seat next to her. He began punching in numbers and codes in while Elizabeth nervously chewed on a nail.

" Why did you help me? I mean...it's obvious you don't like me.."

Victor didn't look at her still working on bringing everything up to his satisfaction. " Tell me why you think I did girly."

Elizabeth licked her lips wondering what she would write into a script for something like this " Well...uh...secretly your a really nice guy? But maybe you don't want it to be common knowledge....or..or maybe you've decided that...I looked like a daughter or something you had and you don't want to see me hurt anymore...."

Creed had frozen in his movements and his lips were pulled into a tight smirk. " Anything else? "

" You found God? " Elizabeth looked hopeful. The look Sabertooth gave her was distinctly unamused.

" I saved you for ME girly. " He started twisting a few knobs in front of him " I'm going to kill you as soon as I get the go ahead. That makes you MY prey. No one takes my prey. " he looked at her " and belive me..that tub of lard out there would have killed you. "

" Oh. " Elizabeth looked at her hands clenched into fist in her lap. " So..now that you had to save me you're going to punish me for making you save me? "

" Nope. " Elizabeth looked at him in surprise and he sneered at her " This isn't punishment for you girly. This is my pay back to Toad for interfering with our fun. "

The screen in front of them came to life.

XX eerie music XX

XX please review there's still a ways to go before the story ends XX


	46. Chapter 46

It took a moment for Elizabeth to figure out what she was looking at. It was a black and white feed and she realized it was a surveillance camera feed. For a few moments nothing really happened and she had a chance to study the scene. A large room opening out into a night sky. The balcony smooth and shiny. Two guards were talking and even though there was no sound Elizabeth was able to guess what they speaking about when the younger one pulled out a picture and showed it to the older one.

The younger one had a nice smile and his eyes glowed with pride while the other one made comments and gestured over the picture. Elizabeth 's romantic mind drifted over the assumption it was a baby he was showing off. Probably his first one.

What happened next was so violent and fast she was left stunned. A dark figure dropped seemingly from out of thin air and landed between them. The older one spun around and staggered away holding his face. The younger one with the nice smile tried to grab the intruder who easily threw him off. A back kick made her recognize Toad. The kick was aimed for the young man's face and in front of Elizabeth's horrified eyes his face seemed to implode from the impact before he fell to the ground dead. The older one was mostly off camera but his legs were spasming wildly in a weird dance of suffocation from Toad's slime.

As Toad leaped off screen to go about his business Elizabeth's wide eyes were drawn to something fluttering on the wind. She realized it was the baby photo. It fell to the concrete where the wind blew it against it's father's feet like a phantom cry of grief.

Elizabeth covered her mouth holding back a choked sob. She didn't look away from the screen, she couldn't. The next clip was a lone man who appeared to be in an office building. He looked like her eighth grade science teacher. Toad leaped out of a vent behind him and broke his neck. In another one more security guards, drinking coffee, reading a magazine, doing what thousands of people do to make their shift go faster, all dead without ever getting a chance to know why. She watched a man get impaled via a pool stick through the eye when he managed to get off a few shots at the intruder.

She might have been able to keep her composure through all this, after all she was a horror movie fan,...if it wasn't for the clips containing women and children. One woman with flashy bracelets walked past a building when something long and snake like wrapped around her neck and jerked her into an alleyway. From a small slant of light on the building Elizabeth could see her feet kicking wildly suspended above the ground. After a moment she was limp. Another moment and she was dropped.

" Why? " Elizabeth didn't even recognize her voice. Creed who was leaning back in th chair a bit bored replied in a low voice. " We're killers Toad and I. We don't ask why. We just do what we're told. " He smiled at her humorlessly though she was still watching the clips in horror " Course...it helps that we ENJOY our jobs."

Elizabeth would have been hard pressed to argue against that. Every clip where Toad could clearly be seen showed him grinning or smirking with glee. It was clear that if he had time he preferred to play with his victims. She had known he was a killer. Had heard about him on the news but she had managed to relegate his victims to nameless faceless shadows she didn't have to deal with. Now these faces haunted her, their pain, and grief seemed to well up from the screen and press in on her. She could no longer even try to peg it as self defense as some of the victims weren't even armed.

The last clip was from a private security camera. A long expanse of lawn, a large expensive looking house, and a little girl, almost a toddler, in a frilly dress wandering around dragging a stuffed lop eared rabbit. Elizabeth moaned before she could stop herself and quickly pressed her fist against her mouth. The two body guards followed her around more interested in talking then watching for danger. Toad dispatched them first. Then he took care of the little girl. Elizabeth bit her lip...then her brow furrowed. Toad hesitated, then he went back to the body and gently closed her eyes wrapping one limp arm around her rabbit before leaping away to whatever getaway Magneto had waiting for him.

" Why did you do this? " Elizabeth's voice was raw and her eyes felt like two sunbaked mud patties. Victor shut off the feed and turned and smiled at her.

" Because of your eyes girly. Got tired of seeing that innocent gleam whenever you looked at him when he's got blood on his hands just like the rest of us." Creed roughly grabbed her chin and tipped her head. Whatever he saw in eyes now made him smirk " That innocent spark is gone now. Frog boy's gonna see it...you won't be able to hide it and it'll hurt him far worse then anything I could achieve by just kicking his ugly head in. "

Elizabeth just stared at him the tears running from her eyes unheeded. Creed stood up and pulled her to her feet. " Time to go girly. "

Elizabeth stayed where she was standing her dull eyes looking at him " Victor? Do you ever honor last requests? "

He looked a bit surprised his eyes narrowing on hers. " Maybe. Depends on what they are."

Elizabeth swallowed. She didn't know why she was going to bother to ask this but her numbed brain was insistent. " When you take me out....can you make it quick and painless? "

Sabertooth chuckled. " Hear that one a lot....I've never honored it since it takes away my fun. " He cocked his head studying her a moment. His eyes studied her face. Then her stomach. Then her face again thoughtfully. He leaned down until his cheek was pressed against hers and his lips were by her ear as he murmured. " I'll tell ya what girly. I promise you.......I'll snap your neck so hard and so fast you won't see it comin and you won't feel a thing. "

Elizabeth sniffed and turned her head allowing her own lips to brush against his cheek. " Thank you Victor."

Creed led her out the door without commenting frowning more and more with every step. When they were out in the hall and he was leading her towards the bedrooms he snarled out " What the hell is that smell?!"

XX Toad needs a bath XX

XX please review XX

Victor when you read the comics is actually a smart, sly sob

on top of being dangerous


	47. Chapter 47

Elizabeth frowned and sniffed. Suddenly she smelled it..a powerful odor of...sewage. She coughed, wrinkling her nose in disgust, and glanced at Victor who had turned around and was snarling at something behind her. Elizabeth tensed sure that Fred had gotten behind them ready to take up where he'd left off. She turned around and her own light green eyes, wide with fear , collided with large black and gold ones narrowed in fury at the realization Mystique had tricked him. He expected Elizabeth to come to him, to hug him, instead her eyes were still fearfully cautious and she stumbled away from him into Victor Creed.

Creed smirked and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth winced suddenly realizing how bad that looked and how she'd fallen right into Sabertooth's plan. She hadn't been able to stop that knee jerk reaction however. His face....the fury on it...and the people she'd just seen killed by his hands. She didn't even know what to say to him now.

Rather then look hurt Toad looked angrier. He glared into Sabertooth's smug eyes. " Wot tha fuck did you DO?! "

Creed fully intended to gloat even though the girl was squirming now trying to get out from under his hand. Before he could taunt his smaller protege however another scent came to him under the foul perfume Toad was sporting. He reacted to that instinctively forgetting everything else.

Elizabeth found herself thrown aside as if she hadn't been anything but a rag doll and she again made the intimate acquaintance of the wall limply sliding down it to the floor. Toad roared in fury which was cut off as Sabertooth grabbed him throwing him against the wall and holding him there. He began smelling Toad's jacket his lips still curled into that snarl of rage paying Toad's struggles no heed.

" Wot tha fuck?! Ave ya gone daffy you hairy buggar?! Put me down ya bastard!! " Toad fought trying to pry Creeds hands off his collar.

Creed took another whiff of him then brought his face close to Toad's own. His voice was a deadly purr " You stink of Logan frog boy...where is he? I swear I'll unzip your worthless guts if you don't tell me now! "

It was too much for Toad. The stress of the last couple days followed by this shit combined to send him off his rocker as it were. His voice carried and brought everyone to witness this meltdown. Even Erik staggered from his room to see what the commotion was. All of them watched cautiously in case he became dangerous to them. All but Magneto who merely looked annoyed realizing it was merely Toad off on one of his tantrums....Sabertooth's doing no doubt. Magneto went back to his office wishing they'd all just get along enough to work smoothly.

Elizabeth watched scared as Toad thrashed wild eyed and screamed and cursed. His own hands were buried in Sabertooth's shirt pulling him close.

" LOGAN?! YOU WANT FUCKIN LOGAN?! 'ERE SMELL THIS! " He thrust his arm up to Creed's face making him snarl " WHY NOT FUCKIN SCOTT SUMMERS AS WELL AND 'ERE!" He threw up his other arm " YOU SHOULD SMELL THA BITCH STORM TOO! AND NIGHT CREEPER! YA WANT 'EM?"

Toad was starting to froth at the mouth and Elizabeth thought about cane toads excreting a milky poison when threatened. He certainly looked scary. In fact, she glanced around the hall, she could honestly say he was the scariest one in the room and Erik looked like he might agree with her. Mystique looked both concerned and disgusted. Fred merely watched with interest.

" I 'AD TO GO DOWN A FUCKIN HOLE AFTER A WHITE RAT! FULL OF FROGS! THEY WERE PRACTICALLY COMIN OUT OF MY NOSE! ONE MUTANT AN I FOUND A SHITLOAD! "

His voice dropped to a hiss every bit as scary as Creed's. " Ya want em?! Git yer ass in m'copter an I'll take YOU down tae tha SHIT hole and load YER ass oop wit frogs an then YOU kin deal wit tha white fucker an tha flyin spikes! YOU deal wit em an I'LL FUCKIN GIT MY JOLLIES OFF WHEN YA GIT TURNED INTO A FUCKIN PINCUSHION WITH FROGS COMIN OUT YER ARSE!!!"

Creed looked at him disgusted realizing it was pointless. When Toad was like this you couldn't beat anything out of him. His ranting made no sense nor would it until he calmed down from this crazed state. Victor thought briefly of snapping his neck. Then decided he wanted information on Logan more then he wanted to kill this little British runt. Creed wasn't afraid of Toad. However he always felt uneasy when Toad got this way..the way an animal feels when it comes across another one whose rabid and acting in ways it should not. He dropped Toad while he was still cursing at him heartily.

" Get a shower...you stink. " Sabertooth turned and went to his room forgetting his subtle plan. With each step he could feel Toad's eyes burning into his back.

Elizabeth swallowed hard watching Mort. She was afraid to move for fear of drawing his attention. He was still frothing slightly snarling after Creed. His hands were opening and closing in spasms and she knew he was wrestling with the urge to cave the back of Victor's head in with a kick. The others departed except for Erik who met her eyes his own. He began to try to creep along the wall motioning nervously for her to join him. she shifted to do so drawing Toad's eyes.

Toad glared at Erik pinning him with his gaze. His voice was almost mild which coupled with his wild appearance made him seem even more dangerous. " Touch er....an I'll kill you."

Erik hesitated and glanced at Elizabeth. She shook her head at him and leaned against the wall bringing her knees up. Erik bit his lip. When Toad was like this it scared him. The dude didn't seem human anymore..at all..in anyway, shape, or form. He met Toad's eyes and swallowed. There was cunning gleam in his eyes which seemed to glow with madness, as if he were silently trying to decide the best way to gleefully kill him. Erik slumped and began to inch painfully back to his room whispering " Dude...Toad...please don't hurt her. "

Toad merely sneered at him waiting for him to leave. Erik did so shutting his door. Toad moved so fast Elizabeth let out a short scream of fright. One second he was standing across from her glaring after Erik with a frightening look on his face and the next he was crouched in front of her his hands pressed on either side of her head. His eyes still at that shiny maniacal gleam and they studied her with a kind of cunning interest that scared her. She glanced around quickly and grimaced. Toad's soft voice startled her.

" That's right princess.......yer all alone...with me! "

XX happy beleeted halloween XX

XX please review XX


	48. Chapter 48

Elizabeth stared at him trying to catch her breath. Some of her panicked fear eased slightly as she studied him. This was Mortimer..MORTIMER hadn't she spent the last 3 or 4 days praying for his return? Yes she had. He looked haggard. There was dried blood on his mouth and he had developed small bags under his eyes. Elizabeth swallowed and reached up with a hand that trembled to gently touch his mouth.

" Wot did tha bastard do?! " Elizabeth pulled away. His voice was still an ugly hiss that sent a chill down her spine. She licked her lips nervously.

" Who? "

" Don't play coy with me princess! " Toad snarled " Somethin's changed! I can see it in yer eyes! "

Elizabeth winced remembering what Victor had said about her eyes. She stared at the floor unable to meet his gaze any longer. Toad grunted in frustration. He wanted to take her and shake her until she answered him but he was afraid he'd break her neck. She shrieked when he seized her and tossed her over his shoulder. Right now he didn't trust her not to take off on him until he found out what the bloody hell was going on.

Elizabeth didn't fight. She wasn't sure why she couldn't just walk but she wasn't about to argue with him when he was like this. ' What did that maid do whenever Dr. Jekyll turned into Mr. Hyde? oh yeah...she hid. So much for that.'

Toad carried her to his room and nabbed a change of clothes as well as his special soap and gel before carrying her back out again.

She was silent still trying to think of something to say while he carried her down the hall to the door that she couldn't get through since she didn't have the right handprint. It admitted Toad and He took her to a wing that wasn't in use right now. The bathroom in this area was a bit larger and more private then the one downstairs. That wasn't the reason he'd brought her here though. For some reason this bathroom locked on the inside electronically and required a thumbprint to get out. Why Mags had done that Toad didn't know but it would prove useful to him now.

He began stripping out of his shirts facing her. Elizabeth squirmed slightly under his gaze. He turned and and angrily threw his shirts in the corner then squatted to undo his singed shoes.

" Now...I'm only gonna ask ya once more princess." Toad said grimly " Wot tha FUCK did 'tooth do to you while I was gone?! "

Elizabeth winced at his sharp tone. " Well while you were gone...he...he actually didn't do much of anything....."

Toad's fist flew past her head to bury itself if the wall behind her. " DON'T LIE TO ME! Don't you fuckin dare! "

Elizabeth cringed and felt tears spill down her cheeks. Oh god this isn't Mort....this can't be Mort..how could I have ever...Toad's words suddenly caught her attention.

" I know I'm not much to look at 'lizabeth but I SWEAR TO FUCKIN GOD 'e won't 'urt you again while I'm 'ere!! Whatever 'e did I'll make 'em pay! Please......tell me...! "

She blinked and looked at him. The tears slowly traced their way down her cheeks to drip off her chin catching the light as they did so. Elizabeth suddenly saw clearly...it was as if his mutation fell away and nothing but the man was left before her. A very angry scared man. One who was probably imagining the very worst that could happen to someone he loved.

Toad jerked slightly when she suddenly leaned forward to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her face in his neck and he winced knowing he still stank. His frustration seemed to be eating him alive. Except now, as always when she touched him, the poisonous emotions that seemed to be screaming for blood lessoned. Her voice drifted to him slightly muffled.

" I wasn't raped Mort. I think I would have been..by Fred...but Victor saved me. " She found it easier to talk now that she was holding him even though his muscles were still bunched up with rage.

" He said he did it...because Fred would have killed me and he was supposed to kill me. "

Toad stiffened angrily. That made sense. Creed didn't like his kills taken from him. She must have been terrified. He finally put his arms around her and gently stroked her back. He hated them. All of them. Himself included for not being there for her. Elizabeth leaned back and looked at him. Her eyes were still wary a small frightened gleam that was directed at him that he didn't like and he snarled at her unable to help himself.

" Wot? Wot else did 'e do? "

Elizabeth leaned back swallowing. " He said he was giving you payback......"

Toad tensed. " Wot...did...'e...fuckin...do?! "

" I saw you Mort. I saw you....killing....all those people. He made me watch videos of it."

XX please review XX


	49. Chapter 49

Toad felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. Icy cold rage filled him. The one thing he hadn't wanted her to see, the one thing he'd tried to keep from her, Sabertooth had presented on a fuckin platter. Had probably eaten her horrified expressions up and gotten off on every moment of it. It was one thing for her to know he was an assassin, the knowing had been tolerable. Her witnessing him performing his job with such glee was not.

" 'Lizabeth.." He stopped suddenly realizing there was nothing to say. He wouldn't apologize for what he'd done. She'd see it for the lie it was. He couldn't promise her he'd changed because he hadn't. Toad couldn't even swear he'd never kill again because he couldn't forsee the future.

" We thought there was a good reason...for every single one. " That was as close to an explanation as he'd give her.

" Even the little girl? " Elizabeth's voice trembled.

Toad glared at her. Damn Sabertooth to hell. He'd apparently pulled up the juiciest ones he could find for her to see. " I won't apologize luv. I've done things I regret but if I went back..I'd do 'em all again for Mags. This isn't wot I thought my life would be....but it is wot it is. Thought you saw past all that "

Mortimer removed his shoes and then his pants before slipping into the shower. Elizabeth sat on the toilet and listened to him turn the water on. She bit her lip rocking slightly.

" Mort? "

Toad sighed irritated scrubbing his skin hard. " Wot? "

" You said.....you did it all for..Magneto right? Was it just because he told you to? I mean...if he hadn't told you to....you wouldn't have killed anyone right? "

Toad rolled his eyes washing his arms. " I killed afore 'e found me princess. 'E jist gave me a better reason an more targets. "

She was silent a moment. " Why did you kill before if not..for the same reason? "

Toad grunted trying to wash his back. " I lived on tha streets of London pet...ya think tha likes of New York an Chicago are bad? Ya should try London. I needed food other then pigeons an maggoty leftovers. Nuthin on my back but tha uniform I was wearin when I ran from St. Augustine. An believe me their jist as intolerate of freaks like me there then they are 'ere. "

Elizabeth frowned. " So it was survival? "

Toad scrubbed his legs feeling bitter. " Aye. "

" And then Magneto found you....and now it's still survival? Except mutant survival?"

Toad nodded even though she couldn't see him " For all mutants....you don't see what humans do pet. Not jist to the brotherhood but to kids who 'ave tha x-factor. Kids jist as innocent as tha little girl. It's a war waitin tae break out. "

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She asked herself over and over again about the fear. What was she really afraid of? Hadn't she already gone past taboo? When all was said and done she might very well have wound up in the same position if she had lived the hellish life he had. Who was she to judge? She rocked briefly. The real question was did she love him despite what he'd done? She could accept all this without condoning it. He'd done it. He was a killer. It didn't make her one and it didn't mean she had to approve any of it.

She stood up and began undressing. The bottom line was she was going to die. She could punish Mort for his past or she could get over it and try to enjoy what time she had left while she could. It all hinged on one last thing she needed to hear.

" Mort? "

" Wot? " Toad rinsed his hair then decided to wash himself one more time.

Elizabeth opened the curtain and stepped into the shower startling him. His eyes widened as they ran over her. She stepped closer to him putting her hands on his soapy chest her eyes never wavering from his.

" What about me Mort? If Magneto told you to....would you kill me? Maybe it's better if you do it and not Sabertooth....."

" No! " Mort's voice was so sharp it echoed slightly.

" You wouldn't kill me? Even if Magneto asked? "

Toad shook his head glaring at her. " Stop! "

Elizabeth eyes seemed to glow as she pressed on " Even if Magneto asked you to? "

" NO! " Toad grabbed her roughly " I wouldn't kill you princess...I don't give a bloody fuck if God asked me to...I couldn't."

She cupped his face " Why? "

Exasperated Toad replied " Cause I luv you, ya crazy yank! "

XX please review XX

XXX Warning love scene in next chapter XXX


	50. Chapter 50

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him kissing him with all the passion she'd been holding back for four days. It was such a small thing to hear...maybe a small thing for him to say. Yet it gave her hope. He would have killed her before...she didn't even try to delude herself on that but not now. To her it meant that if fate had dealt him a kinder hand he'd have been different. This confession told her that it wasn't too late for him and perhaps..just perhaps...there was hope for his future.

Elizabeth took the soap and ran it over her chest. It didn't sud up quite the way regular soap did but it did the trick. She urged Mort to cup her breasts. He licked her throat, kissing her jaw his hands sliding over her slippery flesh. He'd been angry over something but he couldn't recall what it had been now that she was in his arms. He pressed her against the cool wall tasting her mouth eagerly. Had it really been four days since he'd felt this? Yes it had been.

Elizabeth broke away and pressed him back towards the corner allowing the warm water to run over her. She moved her hair out of the way and leaned into Mort's chest letting her tongue flicker over some of the scars that adorned him. Her hands slid up his arms gently squeezing the muscles. His hands cupped her buttocks pulling her against him. " Kiss me..."

She pulled away from him murmuring " No. "

Toad groaned " Don tease me luv...I can't fuckin 'andle it right now..."

Elizabeth surprised him by pushing him hard to keep him in the corner. She leaned forward and began tasting his flesh. A sensitive area under his jaw was subjected to an erotic tongue massage and if he hadn't already been so hard he surely would have leapt to attention at that. She moved to his chest again tracing his scars before moving to his nipples which she had found to be as sensitive as her own. He sucked in a breath as she suckled him, his hands fisted in her hair as he fought to get his breathing under control. He didn't particularly want to sound like a toad as his breath tore out of him making raspy grunts. She moved to the other one and he decided he didn't care if he sounded like a rhino having a heartattack. He tried to pull her up needing to kiss her, touch her and she resisted again.

Mort groaned loudly as she finished and moved lower to lick his ribs. His stomach sucked in at the tickling and he untangled his hands from her hair hoping she'd be done with her teasing soon. His flesh seemed to burn yearning for her touch. He expected her to wrap her hands around him since she was close to that area and the fact she didn't was agony. He started to reach for her again when she suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him. He blinked nervously. Elizabeth's face was awfully close to that part of him he needed touched. Surely she wasn't going to....

" FUCK!" Toad's head went back and hit the corner with an audible thwack. " Oh bloody 'ell! ...Oh.....Shhh......BLOODY 'ELL! " Mort's hands slapped the walls on either side of him sticking there. He was afraid if he didn't hang on he was going to collapse into a worthless heap. His slightly wild eyes glanced down at Elizabeth's head. She sucked him in deeper and his eyes rolled back at the sensation. A whimper tore from his throat as his head fell back again.

Elizabeth decided she liked this feeling of power. As always she enjoyed Mortimer's response. He didn't hold back or worry he might seem funny in his reactions. His moans were loud and full, a sweet music to her ears that could spike her desire as much as his touch could. His whimpers turned into cries of " Oh God please don' stop! " She took pity on him and continued her movements, tasting him, nipping him, letting his obvious pleasure fuel her own desire.

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her away from him. She tried to protest but his own mouth on hers prevented her. Toad lifted her up urging her legs around him. He then attached his hands to the wall behind her before bringing his feet up to attach them too. A couple of quick adjustments found him in a position on the wall that he felt comfortable with. Elizabeth leaned back and glanced around slightly dazed " Mort...why are we OH! " Her head fell back as he entered her roughly. When he moved she tried to move with him but lacking his ability to hang on to the wall she was left at his mercy.

Mort pressed his face into her shoulder every now and again allowing his teeth to graze her skin. Her steady moaning in his ear was really getting him off and he kissed her jaw eagerly. He leaned back away from her allowing his body to thrust at a sharper angle wondering if he could hit that sweet spot he'd found that day in the hangor. Elizabeth's moans turned into cries and she began to thrash on him trying to reach her pleasure which seemed just out of reach. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to do it this way Mort detached one of his wet hands and brought it between them allowing his thumb to graze her swollen flesh.

Elizabeth screamed. Her body went stiff grinding down on him. Mort gritted his teeth holding back. When she was done he detached himself from the wall and knelt in the tub letting the water flow over them.

She stirred on his lap. " Mort? You didn't uh....finish? Did I do something wrong?"

His lips quirked slightly in amusement over her inability to call it what it was. " No. I'll take care of it later luv. "

" Why? " The worried look on her face made him kiss her. That concern again..for him no less. Still it was important he tell her his concern since it would effect her as well. Probably more then him.

" 'Lizabeth....'ow do we know yer not pregnant? " He nodded at the total shock on her face. " My thoughts exactly princess. "

XX ohhhhh the P word!!! XX

XX Please review XX


	51. Chapter 51

Pregnant. Elizabeth was still mentally tasting that word. She shivered slightly, she had nothing on but a thin t-shirt and her underwear. The rest of her clothes were pressed against her chest as she made her way through the vent behind Mort. After they had untangled themselves and washed off again they had both come to the agreement they were in no mood to see anyone else tonight.

Elizabeth definitely didn't want to see anyone. She felt stupid. How often had she had to sit through sex education and teen pregnancy meetings? She'd still forgotten all of it the minute Mort had touched her. On the heels of that was a kind of angry horror. If she was pregnant the baby would die along with it's mother without ever knowing that it was coming. She peeked at Mort as he began removing the vent to his room. After dropping that little concern on her, she really needed to talk to him about his shitty timing, he'd been silent on the subject.

Toad dropped into his room and then lifted Elizabeth down dropping a kiss to her soft belly. Of course that again got him thinking. The thought of her carrying his child horrified him. In his mind he saw some freakish abomination thrust into a cold world that would condemn it and crush it. This was not the kind of life he would wish on any child let alone his. At the same time though there was a small selfish voice that whispered this was the perfect excuse to stay in her life assuming he could do so without endangering her.

Mort bade her to lay down and stripped before joining her. It was agony not being able to take his pleasure with her but he'd be damned if he'd let that stop him from enjoying her this night. Unbeknownst to her he fully intended to love her as if he'd never see her again since after the morrow...he might not.

XX yes a very short chapter almost like an intro XX

XX please review what little there is XX


	52. Chapter 52

Elizabeth frowned. Mort had been tense since he'd gotten up. He had been his normal sweet self and had fed her breakfast in bed and taken her up to the roof for some fresh air. Yet through it all his eyes had been shifty and he'd been distracted. Elizabeth had tried several times to find out what was wrong but he had replied each time with " Nuthin luv. " she'd finally given up.

He'd taken her to their beach insisting she bring her small carry bag with her and her notebook and had allowed her to wade in the shallow cold water before taking her back inside without giving her time to really relax. It made her worry if he'd gotten some bad news from Magneto and didn't want to share it with her.

Toad had indeed gotten bad news. Mags had called him in early this morning to get a report on the hacker. Toad had told him as much as he could without giving his own plans away and to his relief Mags had accepted it without question. Then he'd dropped the bomb.

" Toad? " Toad had looked at the master of metal in question. " I understand you've gotten very fond of that human. Understandable of course she's lived amongst us longer then any of previous prisoners..."

Toad blinked at him not sure if an answer was required or not. It must not have been since Eric continued calmly " However she is a drain on our resources and our time. Her sister hasn't responded to any of our missives. "

" She might..." Toad started sweating subtly..he had a horrible feeling in his gut. " In a day or two.."

Magneto shook his head " I do understand my brother. However...I am not a patient man and it's been well over two weeks. Enjoy your little pet today and be prepared to hand her over to Creed tonight. "

" Wot time? " Toad's brain frantically began spitting out curses and alternate plans. It looked like he might be blowing his own cover himself.

Magneto gave him an indulgent look " What time would you like dear boy? "

" Midnight? " Toad gave him a hopeful look. Midnight, that would give him time to give Xavior a chance to come through if not they'd hop the copter and flee.

Magneto had agreed and Toad had literally felt the minutes pressing in on him while he wondered when the rescue was going to happen. He'd tried hard to keep up appearances for Elizabeth's sake this was her last day with him. He wanted to leave her with happy memories if that was even possible under the circumstance. Yet he couldn't help being jumpy.

He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the couch in the commons room. Fred was there and Toad had to fight an insane urge to kick the man's face in. Fred had left dark bruises on Elizabeth's body. Toad coolly eyed the man and vowed he'd make him pay for that somehow. Just not right this moment. This moment was for him and her which he was going to enjoy while he stayed alert.

Sabertooth came from Magneto's office and flashed a rather nasty grin at them. Toad ignored him trying to pay attention to the tv show. Elizabeth cuddled a little closer to him. There were noises in the kitchen causing Toad to jump slightly. Fred lumbered around making himself a huge sandwich. When had he gotten up? He glanced down and saw Elizabeth giving him a questioning look. He tried to smile for her sake knowing it came out more like a grimace.

The clock hands seemed to spin as slow as drunk slug through lunch then dinner. Toad ate mechanically and his teammates dismissed his silence as one of those moods. ' Where tha fuck is Xavior's boys? ' Toad risked making love to her hoping they wouldn't be interrupted. His anger cranked up as the hands of the damnable clock approached ten.

Elizabeth frowned at Mort. A wet shine showed on his skin as he sweated. Well strike that, he didn't really sweat, not like a regular person, instead he kind of oozed. Definitely something making him nervous. She cleared her throat.

" Mort? "

Toad shifted her way still putting his clothes on. " Hmmmm? "

" Please tell me what's wrong..." Elizabeth replaced her own clothes and blinked when Toad handed her, her carry on bag. He looked at her thoughtfully. Then brushed her hair from her eyes adjusting her glasses.

" We've run out of time princess. "

Elizabeth frowned over this. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she darted a glance to the wall where Sabertooth's room lay on the other side. Toad nodded grimly. Elizabeth hugged him tight bury her face into his chest trembling. After a moment her muffled voice drifted up to him.

" It's okay...It's okay Mort..I don't blame you. You won't do anything to get yourself in trouble will you? Promise me you won't do anything to get yourself with Magneto! I can't bear the thought something will happen to you to. "

Toad winced. He'd already done enough to get himself skinned alive. He wanted to reassure her but how could he when his plans hadn't come through? Elizabeth looked at him and gave him a watery smile. Her voice, though shaky, was earnest.

" I wish I could rewrite this. For both of us. I'd take back everything bad that ever happened to you. I'd make you believe you deserve to be loved like everybody else. I'd give us a little house and kids and spend the rest of my life making up for all the shit you've been through..."

" Stop! " Toad swallowed hard. She was hysterical but that tirade had still touched him deeply. Even if it was just wishful thinking on her end it meant the world to him to hear such a thing. It also cemented his decision.

"Tell me you love me." Toad waited his lips pressed into a grim line...if this backfired...those where the words he wanted to take to his grave. The last prayer he wanted answered.

Elizabeth nodded her eyes shiny with tears wondering when Victor would come for her. " I love you. " Her lips curled into a shaky smile remembering what he'd said " I didn't want to but you kissed me."

Toad smiled back at her and squeezed her hands gently. " Let's go princess. "

He opened his door and casually led her out heading for the hangor. If anyone saw them they would assume he was heading there to work on something as usual. At least he hoped so. Toad was beginning to think they would make it without a problem when he turned the corner with her and stopped short.

A tall figure blocked his way. They were wearing a hooded cloak and Toad realized whoever it was it was a woman. Finally! Bout damn time the fuckin X-geeks showed up he thought irritated. One shapely leg encased in torn pants inched forward while the figure stared at them from beneath the hood. Toad scowled at her wondering where the others were.

" Who the fuck are you?! " he snarled.

The figure slowly removed her hood and he felt Elizabeth tense beside him. Their resemblance to each other was unmistakable. A cold flat smile came to the woman's face while she gazed at them.

" I'm Megan Brooks asshole. "

There was a horrible squealing noise as parts of floor peeled up around her feet.

XX please review XX

XX yah action action action XX


	53. Chapter 53

" RUN!! "

Toad had already grabbed Elizabeth to throw her back around the corner before her panicked scream reached him. He got the impression of a wind of hot air passing him and the wall they had been standing in front began to bubble and peel up, like a slow motion explosion, before the pieces disintegrated into dust.

He didn't wait around to watch the rest of this phenomenom. Instead he seized Elizabeth's hand and jerked her down the hallway nearly sending her sprawling as she tried to keep up with his powerful legs.

" Shit! Shit! Shit! " Toad cursed. the X-men were supposed to be there before Megan showed up. He punched an alarm button on the wall to alert the other brotherhood members of an intruder. Toad risked a glance behind them and grabbed Elizabeth throwing her to the floor tumbling down next to her as another wave passed over them. He groaned..his shoulder blades suddenly felt like they were being rubbed with acid and he could feel cool air against his bare flesh as parts of his clothes broke apart.

Toad grabbed Elizabeth up knowing from the videos that Magneto had gone over with them that Megan needed a few moments to garner her power up for blasts like that. She could break apart molecules. Luckily she was limited to certain nonliving molecules. That didn't make her any less dangerous since the resulting side effect of her power was heat that could burn and sear flesh. They nearly ran into Creed and he jerked Elizabeth around and to the side screaming behind him.

" Intruder! "

Sabertooth snarled and turned to face the threat. Toad nearly ran past his door. He corrected himself causing Elizabeth to fall into him while he threw the door open and dragged her in. He slammed the door and locked it.

" T..That..w..won't..k..k..keep her out " He glanced at Elizabeth his anger cranking up at how white her face was and how badly her teeth were chattering in fear. He didn't have time to reassure her however. He leaped up turning to catch the ceiling and began to unscrew the vent. Once it swung open he dropped to the floor and grabbed her hoisting her up roughly.

" Git in thar git the fuck in thar now! " Toad gave her another rude shove before leaping in to join her. He shut the vent with a snap and pushed past her grabbing her sleeve and roughly jerking her along.

"Move! Go!" he hissed. The walls of the vent seem to vibrate as Creed let out a roar of pain. Elizabeth winced. She could only imagine what kind of damage her sisters had done. She imagined with more then a little horror that when Megan was done with you there'd be nothing left but goo if that. ' I really don't want to be goo. ' She thought crawling as fast as she could to keep up with Mort.

They traveled up until he led her to an area where several vents connected making a platform. It was here he pressed her against the wall. He turned to face her his face harsh.

" You stay right 'ere princess. Ya 'ear me? Don't ya fuckin MOVE from this spot till I come back! "

Elizabeth panicked " Wait! Where are you going?! You can't just leave me! "

Mort shook her off " I'm part of tha brotherhood ...I can't hide 'ere." He really didn't have time to explain his plans or his reasoning to her. The longer he stayed away the more suspicious Magneto would become. He tried to leave and Elizabeth latched onto him.

" Oh God wait! Mort she'll kill you! Please don't leave me here! " Mort pressed her against the wall again cursing silently.

" LISTEN to me ya silly cunt if I 'ave tae worry bout you I WILL git killed. Stay 'ERE! " Elizabeth cupped his face her eyes filling with tears.

" What if you don't come back? " Toad shook his head at her angrily " I will. "

Elizabeth persisted her fingers brushing the area of his jacket that was missing several pieces. She pulled a tattered piece off and stared at it whispering. " But if you don't? What will I do? "

Toad sighed roughly running a hand through his hair. " Ya see tha vent? Follow it...it'll go down and veer off but jist stay tha path of tha main vent. That'll take ya outside tae our beach. There's a shack bout fifty feet due north you'll find flares in there an a boat. Take it and set em off so 'elp will come."

She stared blankly at the ground tears running down her face and he grabbed her chin. " I'll come back princess....an ya damn well better be 'ere or so 'elp me God I'll peel tha hide off yer pretty arse when I find you! "

He ended that appalling threat with a hard kiss and leaped back over to vent they'd come through.

" Mort?! "

Toad gave her an impatient glance half inside the vent already.

" Come back to me. "

Toad nodded and pointed at her in warning,. " Wait for me. " With that he was gone leaving Elizabeth alone in the gloom.

She decided she had never felt so scared or alone in her life.

XX please review so I am inspired to write more XX


	54. Chapter 54

Toad made his way quickly through the vents to the hallway. A quick peek showed neither Megan or Sabertooth and he quietly opened the grate and crawled out. There was a commotion coming from the commons area and he began to crawl along the ceiling until he was able to peer around and view the going ons and the damage.

The room was pretty much destroyed. Sabertooth was near the hall snarling his face blistered but healing from his mutation. Blob was laying on the ground, Toad didn't know if he was dead or passed out and frankly he didn't care. Magneto and Mystique where standing on the far side of the room facing him and Megan who had her back turned to him. Magneto gave no indication he saw Toad although he did.

" My dear girl....this is hardly necessary." Magneto started.

" Shut the fuck up you old geezer." Megan powered up and threw a blast their way.

Magneto blocked it by ripping a piece of metal off the wall and letting it disintegrate in their stead. He was starting to look annoyed. The air around Megan seemed to shimmer and Toad realized anyone getting in the field was going to be in a world of hurt. Sabertooth looked as though he was gearing up to dive in and rip her to pieces despite this and Toad met Magneto's eyes giving him a little nod.

" Hey ya fat American cow! over 'ere! "

As Toad hoped Megan turned sharply to face the danger behind her and Magneto took the opportunity to send a metal panel at her. Most of it disintegrated but there was enough left to hit her hard across the shoulders knocking her forward and down. Sabertooth pounced with a roar then screamed again as he blistered up from the heat Megans power seemed to generate. He staggered back his clothes hanging off him in tatters covering his damaged eyes.

The shimmering air around Megan seemed to swell upwards and Toad realized with alarm it wouldn't take long to reach him and he didn't have Creed's healing ability. Two leaps across the ceiling brought him to Magneto's side. Metal was curling up around Megans' wrists attempting to hold her down and Magneto grimaced angrily as they crumpled and fell apart. Mystique looked both annoyed and worried as she backed towards the door of Eric's office.

Megan stood up and turned to sneer at them. " Now...I'm REALLY pissed! "

Mystique dunked into the office and presumably out the emergency exit while Megan threw a blast up that seemed like it could swallow the room. Magneto encased himself in steel plates forming a pod and Toad threw himself behind the couch curling up on the floor and hoping that the energy wasn't low enough to burn him. He watched as the back of the couch bubbled up and strips of fabric began to peel up and then crumple to dust. The heat made him squint and tense even though the couch managed to not catch fire since it was breaking down into nothing. There was a crash and clatter has metal began falling to the floor and Toad glanced up realizing Magneto had levitated himself out to safety in his metal pod. He gritted his teeth as the couch seemed to melt away revealing an angry Megan. A quick glance showed Blob was still out and Sabertooth was gone.

Toad sat up and scooted against the wall cautiously thinking furiously. ' 'Ow tha fuck did everything go wrong? Where tha 'ell are tha X-men? I told 'er I'd come back....'

Megan pointed at him and Toad flinched. However rather then roast him she snarled out. " I saw that bitch with you! Where is she?! "

" Who? " Toad gave her a wide eyed look.

" You slimy little green freak. " Megan snapped " If you think helping my sister is going to earn you rewards let me tell you...if you don't tell me where she is I'll let loose until you're fried extra crispy. "

" We split up luv...I dunno where she went...'onest." He smiled at her trying to look harmless while he tried to think of a way to snap her neck.

" I could maybe 'elp ya look...show ya round...take ya out fer a drink an shag afterwards? 'ow bout it? "

Megan sneered at him " That's disgusting! I'd rather screw a frog. "

Toad grinned at her inching to his feet meekly. If he kicked off he might be able to get over her head before she let loose. Then maybe a back kick......he'd get burned but if he could break her spine.....

" I'm Toad luv..makes me kinda close don't it? "

Toad jerked as he was suddenly surrounded by that shimmering air trapping him. His sleeve bubbled up and he jerked the other way with a hiss as his skin bubbled up in an angry reddish green patch where his arm had been wall behind him began to peel up in a man shaped outline and the floor near his feet also began to disintegrate. Megan began closing her power around him grinning at the panicked look in his eyes.

" Well...since you don't know where Elizabeth is I guess I'll just have to enjoy me some ugly freaky frog's legs....fried! "

" Bye bye frog. " Megan smirked at him waiting to hear him scream. Instead she heard a scream behind her.

" DON'T YOU HURT MY TOAD! "

Elizabeth swung the aluminum bat as hard as she could. It started breaking apart very slowly but it still packed quite a wallop when it connected to Megan's forehead. Megan staggered back before hitting the floor unconscious her power disappearing and a large goose egg forming on her lilly white brow.

Elizabeth stared at her breathing hard. She was so scared her knees were shaking. At the same time she was little bit proud to. She'd gotten lost in the vents, found her way to Erik's room, found the bat, managed to get back into the vents, get lost again, get to the commons room, sneak up on her sister, and save the man she loved. All this without puking in fear. She was a goddess.

Elizabeth suddenly frowned a thought occurring to her " Oh God..I think I killed my sister! Do you think we can get her to the med bay?!"

Toad gaped at her unable to believe she'd disobeyed him. Then fury filled him. " You think.....I....you crazy BITCH! I'm gonna WRING YER BLOODY NECK! "

XX Please review XX

XX Yes the X men will be in the next chapters XX

XX fighting all around...yea XX


	55. Chapter 55

Mort reached for her and Elizabeth backed up nervously wondering if he really did intend to throttle her for scaring him so badly. He looked like he might. Before he could reach her however the whole building seemed to rock slightly with an explosion that seemed to come beneath their feet somewhere.

Mort cursed " Bloody 'ell! Now wot?! "

He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and began pulling her to the hall intent on getting to the copter and getting them out of there. To hell with Magneto and the brotherhood. He'd just finished that thought when Sabertooth appeared in front of him dressed in his customary yellow and black and fully healed. He left me to die to go change 'is bloody clothes? Toad thought incredulously.

" Kill 'er! We got company.." Creed snarled at him.

" Who? " Toad asked keeping a tight hold on on Elizabeth.

" X-men, now kill 'er! " Creed snapped glaring at them.

' Oh sure, now they show up.' Toad caught himself trying to roll his eyes. Then he shook his head. " No way mate...might need a hostage. She'll be more useful alive. "

Rather then argue Creed grunted angrily and went down the hall in search of some Logan shaped buns to kick. Toad meanwhile led Elizabeth to the mainframe room where Creed had gotten his information on their new intruders. He quickly began punching in codes to pull up the camera's in each hall. Elizabeth nervously stood by waiting. She kept thinking about Megan. As scared as she was of her sister she didn't want to see her dead.

" Gotcha. " Toad smiled grimly at the screen. Elizabeth glanced at what he was looking at but merely saw some people walking carefully down a hall. One smaller one appeared so dark on the screen she could only assume he was of African origin descent and he seemed to walk with a crouch. Toad hurried over to a grate near the floor and popped it open motioning for Elizabeth to follow.

" Come on pet." He held a hand out to her and she nervously glanced at the screen again.

" Mort..who are they? "

Toad shifted and waited until she met his eyes. He slowly held his hand out. " Do you trust me princess? "

She nodded at him shifting her carry on bag with her precious script inside.

" Then TRUST me...everythin'll be alright. " Elizabeth chewed briefly on her lip then seized his hand following him into the blackness of the duct works.

Scott paused at a junction in the cold metal hall. It was high up and that made him nervous knowing that an attack could happen from above as well as from the sides. He glanced down one hall and another. He spoke calmly into his ear piece. " Storm, Logan split up and search these corridors and remember check your targets. We're here for a hostage."

" On it bub. " Logan calmly pushed forward and took the left corridor while Storm made her way down the right.

" Nightcrawler, Shadowcat stick close. Jean? "

Jean sounded amused when she replied " I've got your rear Scott. "

Kitty twittered and Nightcrawler smiled although he didn't know what his friends found so amusing. They continued on along the hall.

Wolverine in the mean time began opening doors and checking the dark rooms. The doors he couldn't open he slashed to pieces with his blade until he could gain entry. He had just finished checking the last one when a familiar scent reached him and he stiffened. The silence was broken by Wolverines blades springing out as he began to slowly back track to a room that had been empty when he'd checked it.

He peered into the gloom sniffing then stepped inside. The room at a glance appeared to be an office with a small desk and filing cabinets and a large double door cabinet. The scent was stronger as he got closer to that. He reached out with one hand keeping the other high and ready for an attack and swung the doors open. The back was false and opened into a very large warehouse type of room and Logan realized that the long hallway helped form the walls for these rooms. There were crates and boxes of every size and shape stacked around and he hesitated wondering if he should alert his team mates.

That moment of hesitation cost him and Sabertooth sprung in front of him from where he'd been crouching. Before Logan could react Creed picked him up and flung him hard into the warehouse watching with glee as he hit a stack of crates and crumbled to the floor. While some of the big heavy boxes came down on top of Wolverine, Sabertooth closed the door and turned to smile at the pile on the floor. As scary as he had been before Elizabeth would have died of fright to see the pure evil twisting his face now. His hatred of Logan seemed to literally form a black cloak of fury around him.

Despite this his voice was mild when he said " We got some unfinished business you and I Logan, but tonight I'm gonna finish it. "

He stalked over to the pile when it suddenly seemed to explode outward as Logan heaved them off. He grabbed one of the boxes and slung it as hard as he could at Sabertooth who leaped out of the way to avoid it.

Logan sneered at him. " Creed. I thought that pissy kitty litter smell was familiar. "

" I'm gonna make you eat that insult runt! " Sabertooth hissed.

Both men snarled and leaped at each other with explosive force.

XX Please review XX

XX whew always nervous when I write another character XX


	56. Chapter 56

Storm made her way down the hall opening doors. She really didn't think she was going to come across a room that was fit to hold a hostage but one never knew. Being so long with the X-men had taught her to expect the unexpected. Especially when one dealt with the brotherhood. Storm grimaced remembering Toad's disgusting attack on her. For him she could almost break their no kill policy. She'd had to throw her new clothes out and even after scrubbing she still didn't feel clean of his loathsome tongue.

She checked another room and found it empty. Unknown to her once she passed that room the nude statue that stood in the corner came to life revealing itself to be Mystique. Storm continued to check rooms not hearing Mystique slipping up behind her. The first indication Storm got that she was no longer alone was a hard kick between her shoulder blades that sent her sprawling. She quickly rolled over and caught one of Mystique's feet as she tried to come down on Storm. A hard twist sent the shape shifter staggering giving Storm enough time to gain her feet.

Mystique gracefully kicked out locking a knee around Ororo's slender neck and forcing her to bend back into a painful position. She smirked at Storm's gasping red face while she struggled to get back upright.

" Weather witch you may be but you're still lacking in your fighting skills. " Mystique taunted.

Ororo suddenly hooked one of her feet around Mystique's other leg and kicked it forward heaving her weight up as she did so. The shape shifter was caught off guard and Storm was able to spin out from under her knee and drive a kick of her own into Mystique's belly.

Mystique grunted in pain and staggered slightly preparing to attack again.

" I find the basics to be best shapeshifter. " Ororo followed those words by throwing a punch. It connected to Mystique's jaw sending her to the floor. Storm sucked a breath in trying to get more air past her abused throat while she stared down at the brotherhood member. With a snarl Mystique leaped up and attacked Storm again.

Although the women were well matched in height and weight Mystique had the advantage of being a better fighter. As Toad had once observed the X-men didn't like to fight and there was little heart in it when they did. Mystique however loved to fight. It was when she felt truly alive. Her skills and acrobatic prowess leant her the edge and Storm, desperately trying to defend herself, didn't realize she was being driven into a corner.

Storm took a brutal kick to her solar plex and hit the wall. ' Merciful heavens..... ' she thought realizing she'd been trapped. As she watched Mystique leaped up and stretched out planting both hands on one wall and one of her feet on the other. Holding herself up in that fashion she used her other foot to press Ororo into the corner by her throat effectively strangling her. Storm fought to get free. She wasn't able to dislodge the shapeshifter and spots were starting to appear in front of her eyes. She knew she must not pass out. With the last of her strength she grabbed Mystiques' ankle and pushed. The pressure on her throat eased and Storm called upon her powers.

Mystique frowned. Storm's eyes had gone milky and Mystique knew that meant she may very well be in trouble. She again tried to flatten the weather witch's airway. If a bolt of lightning didn't kill her it would still hurt very badly. The breeze suddenly began to pick up in the hallway turning itself into a gale and then a small cyclone.

The small tornado was impressive and Storm had to strain to control it. She added some rain hoping to make them slippery enough to get free. Mystique grunted trying hard to hold on but with the metal wall now slippery, Storm was able to dislodge her. A kick sent the shapeshifter into the suction zone of the tornado and she cried out as she was pulled in. Storm concentrated sinking to her knees holding her throat.

The tornado tossed Mystique about slamming her from one side of the hall to the other. When the exhausted Storm finally dispersed it Mystique lay crumpled on the floor like a broken bloody doll, out cold. Her vision wavered and Ororo realized with alarm she was going to pass out. She quickly hit her earpiece and croaked.

" Scott, Jean..need....assistance...."

Scott's voice immediately crackled back at her " Sit tight Storm. Jean and Kitty are on their way. "

Storm heard nothing however as she gave herself up to the darkness.

" That pansy outfit makes you look short runt! oh wait! You ARE short! " Creed followed this insult by lashing out with his claws ripping through the clothes in question and leaving long bloody furrows down wolverines chest.

" Have I ever mentioned that long hair makes you look like a girl bub? " Wolverine retaliated by lunging claws extended. Creed leaped away before he could be skewered but Logan did manage to leave some nice bloody puncture wounds in the man's gut.

Not that it did any good since the wounds healed up on both men due to their healing factor and Logan could appreciate the irony that the man he hated and desperately wanted to kill had a healing factor as strong as his own. Creed shared the same sentiments as well as faced the same problem. It didn't stop them from trying however.

Blood flew as they grappled, slashed, and fought trying to bring the other into submission. Wolverine lifted a crate and threw it at Creed who took it head on, stumbling back and knocking more crates down. Logan leaped up claws ready to gut Sabertooth like a fish but the area where he'd been was empty.

Logan grunted and began making his way around the fallen crates. He could smell Victor Creed but that didn't help him pinpoint where the dangerous mutant was at. He turned a corner sharply hand extended claws extended to face any threat. Nothing. Logan didn't delude himself for one moment that Creed had fled. The bastard didn't give up unless he physically had to. Rather like him. He snarled softly knowing the threat was close.

Suddenly a stack of crates behind him tipped over and he was forced to crouch down trying to avoid the falling boxes. One crate hit the back of his knees staggering him and causing him to loose his balance while another hit him between the eyes causing him to see stars. His airway was suddenly cut off as Sabertooth took advantage of his distraction to wrap his hands around Logan's neck and pick him up. Creed scrambled up a stack of crates allowing Wolverine to dangle from his clawed grip limiting the chance that Logan could stab him with those damn claws.

While Wolverine hung inches above the floor grunting and twisting Creed tightened his grip around his throat digging his claws into the jugular.

" Decided to try something new Logan.. " he snarled " let's see how well your healing factor can handle lack of air and massive blood loss! "

Toad stared at the entrance of the main hall. The X-men would have to exit here once they were done with their search in order to make it further into the building. He hoped now things would start going according to the bloody plan. Elizabeth was on his back her own pressed against the ceiling as Toad hung onto a corner his stomach facing down so he could keep an eye on the hall.

It was awkward at best and her little bag was pressing painfully into the small of her back. Elizabeth tried to shift and was rewarded with Mort pressing her tighter against the ceiling to remind her to hold still. Her legs were starting to hurt from being bent and she didn't think she could keep them drawn up with her knees pressed into his side for long. Her chin rested on his shoulder her arms tightly around his neck and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Toad met her gaze and gave her a warning look. Before he'd embarked on this climb he'd warned her to keep silent and hold still. He'd tempered that with a gentle wink silently reminding her to trust him. She pressed her lips silently against him letting him know she was trying to follow his instructions. Toad's muscles where starting to burn but he vowed for her sake he'd hang on all night if need be. Luckily his resolve wasn't put to the test.

He tensed as a shadow appeared at the entrance of the hall. Scotts' head appeared as he cautiously stepped into the room. He glanced around his hand on his visor ready to blast anything that threatened them. The room appeared empty so he slowly pressed on.

Toad silently cursed. Where the bloody 'ell was that German devil? Relief cursed through him as another shadow appeared and Kurt cautiously followed Cyclops into the room. He liked having more space over the stiffling confines of the hallway and his blue pointed tail swished with relief at the change.

Mort looked at Elizabeth and silently mouthed the words ' Hold on. '

Elizabeth tensed realizing he was going to drop behind these strangers. The blue demon looking one in particular terrified her and she hoped Toad would knock them out quickly.

Toad landed behind them hard dislodging Elizabeth as he did so.

" 'ey Nightcreeper! " He snarled loudly as Scott and Kurt turned quickly to face the danger. " Catch! "

Toad grabbed Elizabeth by the back of her shirt and slung her hard at Kurt. Nightcrawler being the gentleman he was and realizing this was their hostage caught her falling backwards under the sudden blow as he did so. Toad leaped at them hands outstretched trying to look as threatening as possible. It wasn't a long stretch for him and for once things went according to plan. Mortimer hit the floor where Elizabeth and Kurt had been laying. He knew from experience Nightcrawler would teleport back to a designated " safe zone " which in this case would be the X-men's jet.

Rescue completed and Magneto could kiss his ass trying to prove he orchestrated it.

" That was stupid even for you Toad. " Scott said calmly " But we always knew you weren't the brightest tadpole in the pond. "

With that said he open fired.

XX please review XX

XX Whew lotta action here. Poor Liz she's going to be terrified XX


	57. Chapter 57

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. Her stomach was heaving slightly and there was smell like sulphur lingering about. She frowned and looked around. She appeared to be in a plane of some type but she didn't really recall booking a flight for anywhere recently. Her light green eyes collided with Kurt's yellow ones and she stumbled back with a gasp suddenly recalling what had happened. Elizabeth didn't know what was worse the fear or the sense of betrayal knowing Toad had flung her at this creature leaving her at his mercy.

" HELP! " Elizabeth rushed towards the back and began frantically beating her fists against the sides of the plane looking for a way out. " MORT! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!! "

A man's voice suddenly reached her ears. It was a pleasant with a masculine timber and full of gentleness usually not found outside a dream. It was also thick with a German accent and her frantic movements stilled as she cautiously tracked it to the blue being perched on one of the chairs. He was holding out his hands to her and she was briefly riveted by the fact he only had three thick fingers on each hand. She shook off that surprise to focus on what he was actually saying.

" Nein! Nein! Please! You vill hurt yourself! You are safe...." Kurt motioned to himself seeing that the frightened young woman was listening to him. " I am freund! Ve came to rescue you..I swear...you are safe...please."

Elizabeth slowly turned around studying him nervously. Being with Mort had taught her to look beyond the surface and she carefully edged closer to him.

Kurt nodded relaxing slightly " I know my appearance " he glanced at his hands " is frightening ..but I swear to you..I mean you no harm! "

Elizabeth risked getting a little closer and looked into Kurt's eyes. They were a reptilian yellow much like Mystique. Unlike Mystique's, his eyes were gentle, full of warmth, and infinite patience while she curiously looked him over. He smiled at her being careful not to flash his pointy teeth relieved that she wasn't panicking any longer. He didn't want to have to restrain her in anyway. God only knew what she'd been through being held captive by the brotherhood.

Elizabeth took note of his pointed ears and suddenly he seemed less like a demon with his forked tail and more like a large blue elf. This thought combined with what she'd seen in his eyes went a long way to reassuring her.

" Who....who are you? " Elizabeth swallowed trying to bring some saliva to her dry mouth.

" My name is Kurt Vagner..but I am also known as the incredible Nightcrawler. " Kurt drew himself up proudly causing Elizabeth to smile slightly.

" I'm Elizabeth Brooks. " She reached out and to her surprise rather then shaking her hand Kurt gently and shyly kissed it and released her.

Elizabeth looked around the jet. " You said you're here to rescue me? Is that really true? "

Kurt hopped down and stood in front of her his expression earnest. " Ja! Ja, ve rescue you and take you home. You are safe..I swear it on my life. "

Home. That word made her sag suddenly. Everything she'd been through..the pain, the fear, the fact she'd been kidnaped away from her family for two weeks. It all suddenly rushed in on her making her lightheaded. She couldn't believe it and she suddenly ached for Mort. Kurt caught her and carefully pressed her into a chair. He squatted in front of her concern on his face while he gently took one of her hands patting it.

" Mein armes kind! Poor child..I can not imagine vhat you have been through all this time." Kurt gently reached up and moved a strand of hair from her white face. " You are a very brave voman Miss Elizabeth. "

Elizabeth shook her head her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't bear the thought that this man, who seemed so open and kind, would think she was brave when she was in fact a coward.

" No...I was scared out of my mind the whole time....and I still am. What if it's all a lie? A dream? I'm sorry....I just...." tears slipped down her cheeks as she started to tremble.

Kurt frowned. Then reached into his clothes and pulled out his most prize possession, his crucifix. He waited until her watery eyes focused on it.

" Vhenever I am frightened..I pray to God...and he gives me strength to continue on despite my fear. " Kurt pressed the cross into her hand and curled his own warmly around her trembling fist. " Vould you like to try? "

" I don't think I believe in God. " Elizabeth could have kicked herself when that thoughtless comment left her lips. She cringed slightly glancing up at Kurt wondering if she was going to get a lecture. At the very least she expected him to be hurt. To her surprise his eyes were as warm and patient as before and he merely smiled at her.

" Just because you do not believe in him does not mean he does not believe in you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded bowing her head. Her tears began to fall again harder as she allowed herself the cautious hope that everything was going to be all right. She'd get home, see her family, Mort would get in contact with her and they'd find a way to work everything out. Kurt gently put his other arm around her and urged her to cry against his shoulder. She hugged him back his kindness a soothing balm to her battered mind.

As Kurt began to gently speak Elizabeth suddenly realized with absolute certainty that Toad had known exactly what he was doing when he threw her at this specific man. She doubted anyone else could have helped her piece her shattered existence back together enough to give her this much hope so fast. Her tears continued to fall while she rested her cheek against his chest allowing the rumble of his voice against her face to soothe her fears away.

" Yay though I valk through the valley of the shadow of death...I shall fear no evil...."

XX for all those who wanted to see a bit more of Kurt XX

XX please review XX


	58. Chapter 58

Wolverine planted his dangling feet on the crate behind him and pushed off bringing his legs up and over his head in order to hook his feet around Sabertooth's neck. He then jerked as hard as he could dragging Creed off his perch. As they tumbled down Logan drove his claws into Creed's chest as deep as he could trying hard to get through the thick muscles to the heart beneath. Sabertooth screamed as they hit the floor Wolverine on top of him his blades still buried in the big man's body.

Creed lay stunned for a moment as did Logan then with snarl he clamped his powerful hands around Logan's wrists and pulled the weapons out of his body. Wolverine put his weight behind his hands trying to keep his blades in or at least re-stab his enemy but Creed being the burlier one easily forced him up and off. He glared at Logan's snarling face as his wounds healed.

" My turn runt! "

Toad had already leaped up and over Scott's head by the time his beam hit the area where Toad had been standing. Mort hit the floor behind Scott and swept out a foot knocking Scott's legs out from under him. Scott retaliated by tipping his head back and quickly sending another blast forcing Toad to abandon his original attack. He hopped up high on the wall and employed his favorite trick. His tongue shot out and ripped the visor off Scott's head.

Scott cursed shutting his eyes tightly before too much damage could be done. Toad sneered at him and placed the visor on his own head crawling down the wall for an attack. His hands and feet against the metal wall made a raspy sucking noise. Scott didn't hesitate to turn his head and open his eyes letting his power escape full blast.

" Shit! " Toad barely escaped that blast and there was a large hole through several rooms in the area he had just been in. Unknown to them in the warehouse Creed had just hit Wolverine hard enough to actually stun him and was holding him down by his face trying to smother him. Scotts' blast carried through hitting Sabertooth with enough force to send him through several walls and out into the ocean. In fact The red flash caused Nightcrawler to frown and peek outside the jet. Seeing nothing and unable to hear the splash from the sea he returned to his game of rock, paper, scissors with Elizabeth.

Toad held still gritting his teeth trying not to make any noises. Scott gained his feet his eyes still squeezed shut listening hard. There was a clatter as something fell in one of the rooms Scott had blasted and he turned to look giving Toad the opportunity he needed. Toad leaped from the wall and with a powerful sprint delivered a bone crushing kick to Scott's side sending him sliding across the floor on his stomach.

Scott lay on the floor stunned his eyes closed in pain now. He knew from the feeling that Toad had managed to break some of his ribs even with his protective suit on. Suddenly he felt the sole of a shoe against the side of his face grinding his head against the metal floor. He tried to get up but Toad merely put more weight into his leg keeping him pinned. Scott opened his eyes but merely sent his optic beams harmlessly across the floor and through the already damaged rooms.

" Ya know Summers I never liked you. You're a grade A prick an stiffer then a starched shirt." Toad said smirking " That bein said I just want you to know I'm gonna enjoy crushing your skull. "

Toad began applying pressure. Part of his mutation was his incredibly strong legs and he could crush two tons with them when he chose. Thus caving in a man's skull would be as easy as squishing a grape in his hands. This he knew from experience. He began applying brutal pressure to Scott's head wringing a groan of pain from him when suddenly Toad found he couldn't move. At all. His feet suddenly cleared the ground as he levitated up and away from Scott. Jean appeared briefly in his line of vision long enough to yank the visor off his head and and hand it to Scott who was painfully getting to his feet.

Toad gave her an evil glare and geared up to spit at her when she said " Now Kitty! "

His ankles were grabbed and he was guided backwards still dangling in the air. His legs suddenly had cold sensation that seemed to travel up from his ankles to mid thigh. At that point Jean released him. Toad had to plant his hands on the floor and when he looked past his chest and stomach it was to see his legs buried into the wall behind him. He jerked his head up with a snarl and glared at the young girl who'd phased him into a wall.

" Let me out you skinny little American cow! " Toad shot his tongue out intent on snagging Kitty and forcing her to set him free. His tongue was brutally grabbed and he winced at the burst of pain expecting to see Creed. Instead his eyes met Logan's own disgusted ones.

" This has got to be the most disgusting attack in the world bub. You need more tricks. " Logan extended his claws under Toad's chin. A sudden rumble caused everyone to freeze and look around.

" We need to get out of here. " Scott said " We need to finish our sweep though to make sure there's no other hostages."

Logan nodded " Let me take care of stink boy here. Wouldn't want him settin off any alarms somehow. "

Toad gave him an incredulous look. He was stuck inside a bloody wall for cryin out loud. And he didn't stink now he'd bathed. Logan smiled at him still holding his tongue.

" Brace yourself bub." Wolverine let go of Toad's tongue then brutally brought his fist crashing down into the smaller Brit's temple.

With a shudder Toad went limp dangling helplessly from the wall. Jean checked him to make sure he was only unconscious and not suffering anything worse. She glanced at at Scott and nodded to let him know all was well. Scott motioned to them and they slowly made their way into the inner living quarters.

Beneath their feet there was again an ominous rumbling more powerful then the last.

XX Please review XX


	59. Chapter 59

Scott cautiously walked into the commons area with the other X-men following. The room was in shambles and parts of the wall and floor were missing. They silently broke up and spread out.

" What the hell happened here? " Logan wondered out loud. He frowned catching movement on the other side of a couch and unsheathed his claws.

" Friendly brawl? " Scott asked dryly. He looked around the kitchen while Jean and Storm began opening doors that led into other rooms. Kitty merely phased through the walls.

" We got a downed brotherhood member here. " Logan sounded amused while he stared down at the red faced struggling Fred. " Don't get up on our account bub. "

Scott came around and shook his head disgusted. " Blob..why am I not surprised you joined up with Magneto? "

" You know this tub of lard? " Wolverine asked. Blob stared up at him with hateful piggy eyes still trying to get to his feet.

" Me an Jean tried to recruit him for the school...he didn't want anything to do with us. " Scott shook his head again. " Jean? "

Jean appeared shaking her head " Rooms are empty Scott...unless you count all the ' Hustler ' magazines I found in Sabertooth's room. "

Logan and Scott gave her a curious look " How do you know it was his room? "

Jean shrugged daintily. " Apparently he sheds and doesn't bother to clean up. "

Kitty appeared " There's alot of computer and fancy electronics back there...but no other prisoners. Do you think she was the only one? "

Scott Nodded " Yes I do..and the professor seems sure of it...but we still have to check. Jean..put him out before he gets up and gives us trouble. " He motioned to Blob who was almost up on one knee.

Jean concentrated and with a gasp Fred crumpled to the floor out cold.

Scott turned to his comrades " Okay team there seems to be another level down that hall that's locked up by secure door. I say we search...." His voice was suddenly cut off when the building sank about a foot down sending them all stumbling to the floor. It then proceeded to lean slowly to the left that loud rumbling growing even louder beneath their feet before it settled.

Jean got up on her hands and knees " I have a better idea Scott...I read his mind " She motioned to the unconscious Blob " and we check for hostages that way. "

Logan growled " I second that! "

"...and me! " Kitty added shakily getting up.

" I also. " Storm added looking at Scott.

Scott nodded standing up, leaning to keep his balance, and looked at Jean " Just hurry we need to leave pronto. "

Jean placed her hands on either side of Fred's head and sent her mental fingers through his memories. After a moment she shook her head. " No one else. Just Elizabeth and she's aboard the jet."

Scott looked at them " Team...fall out! "

Erik rushed to the security door hoping against hope the security lock hadn't been damaged and could still read his hand. It did and allowed him into the living quarters. The whole building was leaning and he actually had to lean against the wall to stay upright. The first noise and vibration had woken him up from his sick bed where he had been nursing his injuries from Fred. Curious he had gone to investigate. He'd nearly gotten killed for his trouble but he knew now they were all in serious danger.

" Fred! Dude! Wake up! " He stumbled over to the large mutant and shook him. There was no response and another rumble shook the building slightly. Erik cursed and stumbled to the kitchen getting a glass of water. The water pressure was low which meant the pipes had busted somewhere as well. He walked, half crawled back over to Fred and threw the water on his face bringing him sputtering to consciousness.

" Hey! " Fred glared at him then realized the floor was tilted at an extreme angle. " Hey?! "

Erik grimaced " Dude, you don't like me and I don't like you but listen a minute. Megan Brooks disintegrated the foundations of the building below us! This whole place is gonna collapse, we gotta get out of here now! "

Fred's eyes widened. He didn't understand a couple of the words but he understood the building was falling and here was not a good place to be. He strained to reach the couch which had slid out of reach. " Push that to me! "

Erik did so and Fred used that to help ease his ponderous weight up. There was a sudden commotion as several panels broke loose from the ceiling and crashed to the floor in the hallway blocking the way to the hanger. Erik cursed turning to head down the other hall. Fred followed him not knowing which way was the actual way out.

They made their way down the hall and Erik stopped his mouth dropping open. Toad was in the hallway sticking OUT OF a wall. " Oh Geez man what the hell?!! "

He hurried over to the Brit and dropped to the floor nearly falling backwards from the angle of the ground. Toad was bent at the waist his forearms as well as the top of his green head resting on the floor. Erik wrapped his arms around him and tried to get his head up. He couldn't think of anyway to get him out of the wall.

" Toad! Dude you gotta wake up! Toad! Come on man wake up! "

" How will we get out of here? " Fred looked around frantically. He hated feeling trapped.

Erik shook Toad trying to rouse him. " There's service stairs at the end of this hall to the left! all we have to do is break the door down and we can get outside...hey! "

For such a large man Fred moved fairly fast disappearing down the hall and leaving them behind. Erik cursed and for a moment he thought of leaving Toad and making his escape brotherhood or no brotherhood. Except when he went to do that he suddenly saw Elizabeth's tear stained face. His jaw tightened. He grabbed Toad by the hair lifted his head up and slapped him a couple of times.

He was rewarded with a groggy croak " Get off me ya fuckin git! "

XX Please review XX

XX exciting stuff huh? XX


	60. Chapter 60

Erik Slapped Toad again until his eyes focused on him in a glare. " Toad dude...we need to get you out of here. The whole buildings coming down! "

Toad frowned and looked around suddenly realizing the the building was leaning. Suddenly it sank and the floor broke up, rising until it stopped dangerously close to his chest. Erik cringed next to him covering his head as debris from the ceiling came crashing down. When the building had settled the two men looked grimly around. The hallway had been partially blocked by large ceiling panels in the direction of the living quarters and a few panels had fallen near them.

" Well buggar this! " Toad snarled. He concentrated on trying to pull himself out of the wall. Erik stood over him, wrapped his arms under Toad's shoulders and pulled as hard as he could.

Toad winced. Not only was he not budging but he felt like someone was trying to pull his legs out of their sockets. " Stop! Tain't workin....we need tae cut it. " He looked at Erik " Can you get to tha hanger? To my tools? "

Erik shook his head. " It's blocked..."

Toad sighed frustrated resting on the floor. There had to be a way to get out of here. Erik frowned studying wall. Suddenly his his eyes widened.

"Toad..if we put lubricate on your legs could you slide out? "

Toad looked at him arching his brows " Maybe. Why? Ya got wank gel with ya?"

Erik gave him a sour look " No but you produce some slimy shit don't you? Can't we use that? "

Toad stared at him then he grinned " Why you soddin wanker yer a fuckin genius! Get my shirts off."

It took a few minutes for Erik to help him get all his shirts off and Toad concentrated. After a moment Erik ran his hands down Toad's back collecting a handful of slime and began rubbing it around his thigh where it was phased to the wall.

" Dude this is so gross! " Erik rubbed his hands down Toad's front feeling like a pervert. Toad merely snickered.

" You'd be amazed at wot it comes in 'andy for mate. " He began trying to shift back to get the lubricate into the wall. " You'll need to go to the other room and do the other side too. "

Erik grimaced " Make more then. "

Toad did so and Erik made it into the room where the rest of his legs were sticking out and proceeded to slather them up. With much work Toad was able to shift his legs a bit easier in and out but not enough to free himself. He cursed heartily until he felt a bit better and then he advised Erik to flee before he got killed.

" What? " Erik gave him an incredulous look.

Toad nodded at him. " Ya 'eard me mate. Get out of here. We ain't gettin me out without cutting through and that ain't 'appenin. No reason for you to die with me you poor buggar. "

Erik shook his head " No way man...Elizabeth would never forgive me. "

Toad winced at her name. " She ain't 'ere mate an you tried. I appreciate that. "

Erik started to shake his head again then paused " Toad is there anything outside that can cut through this wall? "

Toad frowned " Dunno..might be a axe in tha shed. "

Erik nodded " Sit tight man...I'll be back..I promise. "

Toad gave him an amused look. " Well I'll hold off on goin tae tha pub till ya get 'ere."

Erik ignored that and stumbled over the panels making his way to the stairwell. Before he could reach it an explosion ripped through the building as the machinery began to let go under the stress. The roof began collapsing and Erik hit the floor hugging the wall as tight as he could. When it was over he glanced around and realized he'd been buried under panels most of them leaning due to the tilt of the floor. He placed his hands on them and pushed. After a while he gave up. He was buried, Toad was stuck it looked like neither one of them was going to make it to the pub.

Erik sighed and whispered " I'm sorry Elizabeth....I'm so sorry.."

Elizabeth jerked in fright when the jet suddenly bucked as the building settled. Alarmed Nightcrawler rushed over to the window and took a look. He grimaced and reached up to activate his earpiece.

" Scott? Report please..zat vas a nasty jolt. "

Scott voice came through " Start the jet Kurt we're on our way. "

" Roger zat. " Kurt sat down and began powering up the jet. He glanced back at Elizabeth. " Ve Vill leave soon. "

Elizabeth nodded but that wasn't her concern " What was that? Is everybody out of the building? I mean..you know..other then the X-men? "

Kurt shrugged " Ve do not kill...unless it is extreme self defense. Zat ..vhatever it vas..was not caused by us. " He glanced at her " But ve do not help our enemies either. "

He spotted the others and opened the door. They quickly filed in taking their places. Elizabeth wasted no chance trying to get answers.

" What was that explosion? Was everyone else out of the building? "

Logan shrugged buckling himself in " The brotherhood always manage to get away from their little booby traps and we left them all alive. "

The jet picked up rising from the building. Suddenly the building seemed to collapse in on itself the top half sinking lower into the rocks surrounding it. Scott shook his head annoyed. It was just like Magneto to rig up something to destroy his whole lair. Elizabeth stared down at the building ignoring Jean's request to sit down and buckle in. She remembered Erik, hurt, resting in his room and Toad what if he was still in there?

She seized Scott's arm " You have to go back! They might still be in there! "

Scott glanced at her confused and concerned wondering why she should care if the brotherhood members where hurt or not? She was still begging him and they were all listening to her odd looks on their faces.

" Please! You said you don't kill but if their in there and they die cause you left them then that makes you killers! You have to go back! Erik was injured he might not have gotten out and what happened to Mort? Where did you leave him?"

Scott frowned " Who's Mort? And who's Erik? "

Kurt called out " Iz Toad..I zink professor said his name vas Mortimer? "

Elizabeth not frantically " Yes Toad..and Erik is Bookworm. What happened to them? "

Logan leaned forward catching her attention " What do you care about a couple of terrorists? " He tensed " Sent to spy on us little girl? " He allowed his blades to spring forth.

Elizabeth swallowed and leaned back. Kurt came to her defense. " Nein, she has a very soft heart! Stop scaring ze poor child. "

Jean was looking hard at her and her eyes went wide. " Scott. Go back. "

Scott glanced at her " What? "

Jean nodded at their shocked looks. " She's right...we need to be sure they got out safely. "

Scott sounded angry which was unusual for him. " Now how do we do that? The building was coming down! "

Storm spoke up " We could just check the island. If they got out it would most likely be outside. "

Kurt added " I could teleport into the building if you give me heat signatures to follow. Like ve did during zat earthquake? "

Logan grunted " I say leave em. They've left enough people to die. "

" Yeah but we're not them..." Logan shot a surprised look at kitty as she quietly continued " I can phase through any of the debris and check for them if you give me a target. "

Scott nodded " Alright then....." He turned the jet around towards the island.

Logan muttered " I don't believe this. "

Elizabeth turned tearful eyes to Jean " Thank you! I..you don't know what this means to me..."

Jean murmured " Yes I do. " louder she said " Elizabeth? I want to examine you when we get to Xaviors. For medical reasons."

Elizabeth nodded. She was so happy with this red haired woman she could have kissed her feet.

Her joy was short lived though as an explosion suddenly rocked the jet sending it spinning. Being unbuckled Elizabeth was tossed about and when Storm got the jet under control she was crumpled against the wall. Kurt immediately bamfed out of his belts and scooped her up working to get her in a seat and secure.

" What the hell was that? " Scott checked his radars. Storm also checked hers frowning. She switched to another tracker gasped. " Rockets coming our way."

Scott nodded and they began maneuvers to avoid them. Scott continued to check his screen looking for the source. Storm brought about a thunderstorm and began randomly sending strikes down searching the sky for the enemy. After a dozen bolts they spotted them.

"Black helicopters..stealth copters their sometimes called." Scott said.

" Their heading for the island. " Storm frowned " Since we avoided their rockets they haven't fired again. "

" That was just a warning. Next time it won't be. " Logan grunted.

Scott glanced at him " How do you know? "

Logan shrugged " Those are copter's used by military, defense, and S.H.I.E.L.D. If their going to the island their not going to welcome anyone else. "

Scott frowned. He now had to weigh his teammates life against the request of this human girl. Jean suddenly spoke up making his decision for him.

" Scott I need to get her to our med bay...right now as fast as you can. " She was stroking Elizabeth's hair one hand gently against her stomach.

Kurt frowned " But she vanted...."

Jean cut him off " Our first priority is her. She's injured and with those copters we can't do a prolonged fight just to look for the brotherhood. I need to run some tests on her pronto. It could mean saving a life."

Scott nodded. Very softly he whispered " I'm sorry. "

Then jet turned away and began to head back to the mainland and Xaviors school for gifted children.

XX you're welcome for the nice long chapter XX

XX Please review XX

XX If I do an ultimate toad fanfic with an oc

that I made would anyone be intrested

in reading it? Be romance agian

cause I suck at anything else. XX


	61. Chapter 61

Xavior turned to face the door of his office. " Come in Jean. "

Jean walked in wearing her lab clothes looking slightly grim. Xavior leaned back in his chair. " How is our guest? "

" Well she suffered a concussion and a fractured wrist professor. She's not awake yet. "

Xavior nodded thoughtfully. " But that's not what's troubling you is it Jean? After all a bump to the head and fractured wrist are hardly life threatening injuries."

Jean sat down and took a deep breath " I....saw into her mind..I didn't mean to..but she was so scared she was broadcasting..."

Xavior nodded at her gently. " I understand....go on. "

" Yes well..she's had...uh...an intimate relationship with Toad and......well....she was concerned she might be pregnant. " Jean blushed slightly.

Xavior closed his eyes for a moment. " I see...and that was why you decided to request Scott to go back? "

She nodded. " I knew I had to get her to the medical facility and check her but I thought...I mean..I don't know if Toad would even care....but I thought if she was..." She trailed off. She supposed it was a woman thing to instinctively want the father present with the mother. Even if the father in question was a man of questionable sanity bent on killing a lot of humans to further a hopeless cause.

The wheels on Xavior's chair creaked as he wheeled closer to her. " Jean...is she pregnant? "

Jean nodded " She is...but that tumble in the jet....I never should have asked Scott to go back. I should have just trusted his judgment." Her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall.

Charles frown rubbing his brow his heart feeling heavy " So..she's..lost the baby? "

Jean shrugged wearily " I don't know. She's bleeding. It's not heavy but it is steady and I just don't have the equipment to properly check her. "

'Oh Mortimer what have you done?' Xavior sighed wishing he'd never promised Mortimer he'd follow his plans. He should have told the X-men and they could have gotten Elizabeth and Mortimer both out of there and he wouldn't be burdened with guilt over this tragedy.

" I'm going to have her transfered to another facility where they can monitor her better. One of us will stay with her to make sure she's safe. " Jean studied her hands wearily. She hated feeling helpless.

Charles nodded. " That sounds like a wise idea and Jean? " she looked at him " It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could with the information you had. All of you. "

Jean nodded not looking convinced and left to go do her preparations. Xavior wheeled himself down the hall lost in thought. He went into an elevator that took him underground to the bowls of the school. He stopped only when he reached a thick metal door with an X on it. A beam of light came out from the center and scanned his eye. A mechanical voice chirped at him.

" Welcome professor. "

Charles Xavior wheeled himself down the long walkway into the room known as Cerebro with one goal in mind.

To find the two men by the code names of Toad and Bookworm and assess that they were alive. He figured when all was said and done it was the least he could do for his part in this fiasco.

Elizabeth stared at the monitor. She was afraid to move. Jean sat with her holding her hand lost in her own thoughts. Elizabeth still couldn't believe she was free. However she was free to be in a hospital praying that she wasn't going to loose this baby. Of the whole she would have preferred being a prisoner. Jean shifted then met her eyes and smiled sadly.

" So...did you have any names in mind? "

Elizabeth shook her head feeling dull bolt of pain behind her eyes. " I don't know. I'd want to talk to Mort about that."

Jean shifted uncomfortably. She was still have some trouble imagining that this young woman had warm feelings for Toad. Suddenly the professors voice sounded in her head and she felt a relieved smile come to her face. She squeezed Elizabeth's hand briefly.

" The professors found them. Both of them escaped and they seem to be relatively unhurt. "

Elizabeth smiled relaxing a warmth blooming in her chest. " Thank you. "

Jean nodded then cocked her head listening. " He wants to know if he should let Mortimer know the news? "

Elizabeth shook her head " No..I'll tell him myself when I see him. "

Jean frowned. " Are you sure? He might not come to see you now that your....free. " She didn't want to voice her thought that now the brotherhood member was done with her he most likely wouldn't bother trying to see her if it meant risking getting caught for his crimes.

The cool look Elizabeth gave her made her wonder if the girl knew what she was thinking. " Thank you. For everything you guys have done...you'll let me know if I have the x gene? Whether or not I'm a mutant?"

Jean nodded " As soon as I get the results. " impulsively she added " Elizabeth I'm sorry..for everything you've been through..I'm just afraid you'll get hurt even more..."

Elizabeth smiled at her " Thanks...it's okay..Mort loves me..just wait...as soon as he's healed up he'll contact me and he'll be thrilled over the news. You'll see. "

_____2 years later____

_*_

_*_

_*_

XX yep. the final chapter takes place two years later XX

XX No Mort didn't contact her

during that time explanations coming XX

XX please review and thank you for sticking with me over this

long story XX


	62. Chapter 62

Elizabeth Brooks scowled at her phone. The constant ringing was driving her out of her mind. Everybody and his brother seemed to want to do an interview with her. It was Saturday. Saturday. What self respecting 21 one year old didn't have anything to do on Saturday? Well, her obviously.

She painted her last toenail with the lime green polish she'd bought then sighed looking glumly around. She'd come up in the world. Her script, written during her captivity, had been a huge success. So much that she'd been offered a contract with a film company and fat paycheck that nearly caused her to swoon. The first thing she'd done was get out of her dingy apartment and move into this mini penthouse.

Well ok..it wasn't really a penthouse but it felt like one. It had a bar, a kitchen, a living room, bedroom, study, and a balcony. It was still damn lonely. She needed a cat. Or a boyfriend. Elizabeth grimaced getting herself a drink. She'd have better luck getting a cat.

When her movie ' Of Princes and Toads ' had opened 4 weeks ago she hadn't expected it to garner the attention it had. Most people didn't like mutants period. This was the first movie ever to feature a mutant as the leading man. To her surprise there'd been a huge amount of support. The guys seemed to like it for the cool fighting abilities of her hero, the ladies for his sweet manner under his gruff nasty exterior, and the pro mutants for the fact it showed mutants in a good light and even gave them a happy ending.

Of course the anti mutant crowd had hated it for those same reasons. There'd been threats and the studio had hired a bodyguards for her. Between that and the paparazzi following her around as if she were a celebrity her social life had disintegrated into nothing. Not that she'd had much of one before. Elizabeth stared outside at the glittering view below.

Including Mort she had 3 failed relationships, including a broken engagement to producer who had a taste for young actresses, one, one night stand that had left her feeling soiled, and a long string of hopeless blind dates. She rested her forehead against the glass. Of them all she'd have taken Mort back if he had shown up when she needed him the most but he hadn't. She found herself drawn to her entertainment center.

On the shelf sitting eye level was two pictures and a couple of toad figurines she had started collecting back when she'd still been naive and dewy eyed enough to believe he gave a damn about her. One was a picture of Mort. She'd found it in a library while she was doing research for the film. It was from a security camera and not that good but she'd had it enlarged, printed it and framed it. The picture next to it was an ultrasound.

She'd carried the baby for four months. Only to loose her when the tear she'd sustained to her placenta in the jet accident had chosen to open up wide again. The doctor had apologized for her loss and let her know there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. He had looked surprised when she had asked if there was anything he could tell her about the baby. His response had been ' Yes she was a girl and she was perfect.' She had cried over that as well as her loss.

The frame holding the ultrasound bore the words Sarah Annette Toynbee on the bottom. Elizabeth sighed feeling her heart ache. She felt so damn lonely. There was a sharp rap on her door that startled her. She peeked out of the peephole and rolled her eyes. Someone had sent her flowers agian. She opened the door and smiled at the delivery boy.

" Mrs. Brooks? " She nodded at him " Got a delivery and a card here for you ma'am. "

Elizabeth took the flowers with the card and thanked him. Usually she got roses and daisies but these were white carnations and they were dyed green on the tips. She studied that for a moment touched someone would send her flowers dyed with her favorite color. She set the flowers on the bar and opened the card to read it.

Love,

I'd be honored if you'd meet me for tea or coffee

at the Casa la Del bistro at 8:00 pm

I've wanted to chat with you for a long time

and it would mean the world to me.

Love

Your Toad Prince.

She wrinkled her nose. Ever since the movie had gotten popular almost all her fans signed their notes your Toad Prince. Great another blind date with some teenager that wanted to pitch ideas to her. Elizabeth tossed the card on the bar and plopped down to turn the TV on. She had better things to do then go on another blind date.

An hour Later she stood outside the bistro in question. It was only a short walk away from her diggs and to be honest she really had nothing else to do. She nervously licked her lips preparing to go in and bore another guy into leaving early with a promise to call her sometime. At least she'd get some free coffee out of it. There was a flash of light as one of paparazzi showed up. He gave her a friendly grin and a wave while she scowled at him.

She pulled her collar up against the cold and went inside. The employees grinned at her. They considered her their local celebrity and she hesitated not sure where to go or how'd she'd recognize her date. One of the waitresses appeared, a bubbly blonde with a big smile.

" Mrs. Brooks? " Elizabeth nodded at her. " There's a fella that said you might be meeting him. Please follow me. "

She led Elizabeth to the back where there were few people and headed to a corner table where a man sat looking out the window his back to them. Elizabeth's eyes briefly ran down his back and legs and she perked up. Well this was no scrawny teenager, whoever he was he had a great body.

She came around to the other side of the table to sit across from him and froze. For a horrible moment she thought one of her fans had gone way overboard in an attempt to impress her. This lasted until he opened his mouth and spoke in a slightly wary voice.

" H'lo luv. Did you miss me? "

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his glass of water intending to douse him with it before she left. Toad's hand shot out and grabbed the glass stopping her. He rose to his feet leaning over the table so he was eye level with her.

" If you cause a scene princess I'm gonna toss ya over my shoulder an take off. I'm gonna 'ave a talk with ya even if I ave tae tie ya up an gag ya for it. "

Elizabeth glared at him. The waitress cleared her throat looking worriedly between their furious faces. " Mrs. Brooks? Is everything okay? Should I get the manager? "

Toad raised his brows at her and Elizabeth exhaled knowing he'd carry out his threat.

" No, it's fine. He's just naturally an asshole. " she sat down with a huff. Toad smirked and took his own seat.

The waitress glanced at them then decided this was better left alone. " What can I get you tonight? "

Toad looked at her. He still felt weird being out in public with people looking at him but this was important. " Do ya 'ave any Lap Sing tea? "

The waitress looked confused " I'm sorry? "

Toad sighed " Never mind pet..coffee'd be fine. Get the lady 'ere whatever she'd like."

Elizabeth ordered coffee and a Danish since she was hungry. The waitress took their orders cheerfully and assured them she'd right back. She looked at Toad.

" By the way that is the BEST cosplay costume I've ever seen! You look just like the Todd!" She beamed at Elizabeth " I've seen the movie like 20 times it was awesome. I can't wait to see what other ideas you come up with." She turned and practically skipped off to get their orders.

Elizabeth gave him a slightly sheepish look " The script I wrote...." Toad cut her off.

" I've seen tha movie...bout 100 times. Soon as I found out bout it I was the first in line when it opened in theaters." He sipped his water.

" Oh." Elizabeth stared at her hands unable to think of anything to say.

Toad shifted nervously. " So....'ow 'ave you been luv? Still engaged to tha producer chap?"

Elizabeth gave him a steady look " No, if you read the 'The Entertianer' you'd know I caught him with an actress and ended the engagement. "

Their waitress appeared with their order Toad waited until she left before speaking again. " Can't say I'm sorry to hear that luv. 'E wasn't good enuff for you anyhows."

Elizabeth gave him such a cool look he thought it was a wonder he didn't turn into a block of ice.

" I ain't much tae look at princess but I'm faithful. " he snarled.

She tore the pastry in half angrily " Oh that's great Mort. That's a wonderful quality to have! On the downside though your never around when someone needs you! "

Toad hit the table his temper flaring " That was not my bloody fault! " He snapped " I would 'ave been if I could 'ave princess! "

She leaned forward her eyes getting misty " You know if you couldn't visit a simple letter or call would have gone a long way. "

Toad swore also leaning forward " I didn't know where you were 'lizabeth! Tha letters I wrote tae your old apartment where sent back! Ya didn't leave a forewardin address."

They glared at each. Elizabeth didn't for one moment think he couldn't find her. Not with his know how. Still she couldn't stop her eyes from going over his face. The smattering of thin hairline scars, his eyes so intense with emotion, his mouth. She grew warm remembering how talented he'd been with his mouth. Toad swore again softly and leaned forward to kiss her. He knew it was probably the wrong thing to do with so much much between them but he needed to know if there was anything left of what she'd felt for him.

His lips had barely brushed her own when he was suddenly blinded by light. " Wot tha bloody 'ell? "

He squinted his eyes and glanced out the window. There seemed to be half a dozen camera lenses pressed against the glass and the light flashing on and off from each one was enough to induce seizures.

" Paparazzi. " Elizabeth had a hand cupped over her face. " They follow me sometimes when they don't have anybody else to tail."

Toad glared and pressed his hand against the glass flipping them the bird which caused more flashes. " Christ all you did was write a script! "

Elizabeth shrugged " Yeah well...somehow that ranked me up there with Anne Rice. Everybody that had anything to do with the movie is pretty much being mobbed until the next best seller gets released."

She stood up and gathered her bag. Toad stood up also. " Where tha deuce do ya think yer goin? "

She shrugged " Home. Thanks for the coffee and Danish. "

Toad grabbed her forcing her to listen to him and lowered his voice " Look princess...I'm sorry if I botched this but I need tae talk to you. I owe you a bloody explanation. The least ya could do is let me tell my side of tha story."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell him to stuff his explanations but she suddenly had a clear image of those two pictures sitting side by side on her shelf. If he didn't know he had a right too. She glanced over at the window where the Paparazzi where waiting for something interesting to happen. She took a deep breath.

" Come with me back to my apartment. "

XX please review I lied it's not the last chapter

Next chapter should explain all

close the story ^_^ XX

XX you guys have been wonderful

and an inspiration to write more XX


	63. Chapter 63

They made it to her apartment without too much incident. Mort had managed to refrain from stomping the nosy photographers into the ground. Honestly though he'd never had such stupid or bizarre questions thrown so randomly at him. He tried to ignore them like Elizabeth was doing.

" Are you a dedicated fan trying to petition for a sequel to her movie? "

" Where you involved in her break up with producer Alan Johnston? How long was the affair going on? "

"Are you involved in the alleged Scandinavian mutant sex scandal?"

"Are you a local drug lord?"

" Do you like ice cream? "

" Are you Elizabeth Brooks secret transgender lover? "

Mort glanced astonished at the photographer that popped that one and promptly had his picture taken. He'd grabbed the git and and nearly lifted him off his feet pulling him close.

" DON'T...do that again mate. " He snarled. He tossed the man at his fellow photographers who were happily snapping away at this since they had roused a response. He angrily grabbed the door opening it for her. He silently promised himself he was gonna beat the snot out of every one of those damn parasites. Mutant Sex scandal indeed.

He fumed in the elevator a bit. His eyes slid to Elizabeth who was leaning on the wall away from him. She glanced at him looking a bit apologetic. " You're gonna be in the rag magazines tomorrow. Sorry. "

Mort shrugged " Not yer fault princess. Sides just proves you made a success of yerself. "

Elizabeth unlocked her door wrinkling her nose slightly. " Yeah...that has it's downsides too. "

Mort could imagine it did. " You regret tha script luv? " He took his heavy coat off to hang it next to hers.

Elizabeth studied him now that his hood was off. His hair was longer, the spikes more swept back and he had the beginnings of beard trying to grow. " No. Did you really watch the movie? "

Mort nodded putting his hands in his pockets. " Yea bout 100 times like I said. Tha theater made a bloody fortune off me. "

Elizabeth flushed with pleasure " What did you like most about it? "

Mort closed his eyes and thought for a moment. " The happy ending. I'm glad you gave 'em a happy ending. "

He didn't bother to add that he wished they'd had a happy ending. They stared at each other in an awkward silence. Mort racked his brain for something to say to break it. He nervously glanced around and rubbed his face feeling the stubble there.

" I avn't shaved since ...well...since ya last saw me." He blurted out. Elizabeth gave him an odd look and he mentally kicked himself. That was bloody brilliant you stupid bloke. Jist randomly start spouting stuff off. She'll swoon in yer arms from yer wit you betcha.

" It took you that long just to grow that? " Elizabeth couldn't help grinning. For most men that was morning stubble.

Mort gave her a sheepish grin " Somethin bout my skin pet. I'd be a sorry sot if anyone ever held me down an shaved me bald. "

Elizabeth twittered at that mental image " Well why haven't you shaved? Too much of a hassle? "

Mort shook his head. " I promised you next time I shaved I'd let you wotch. I'll do it fer ya tonight if ya want. " He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Elizabeth was suddenly swamped with a vivid memory of that day. The shower, how he'd set up the bathroom for her, him hanging out of the vent watching her. The memory brought a rush of pain to her heart for what might have been. She pressed her lips together hard trying not to cry.

" Look.." she muttered " just make yourself at home. Look around and stuff...I'll be back I want to change into jeans. "

Mort frowned concerned " Princess? " she shook his hand off and holding herself made her way up the step to cross the living room to her bedroom. The door closed softly and there was a snick as she locked it.

Mort cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure what he'd said but he'd managed to screw up again somehow. Feeling restless he took her advice and began looking around. He had to admit it was a nice pad. He found himself drawn to her entertainment center and looked over her movies with amusement. Horror movies. Lots of them. Even some classics that were remade. It tickled him that his sweet gentle Liz was so obsessed with the gruesome. Still maybe that was why she'd been able to look past his own ugly mug.

He glanced at the pictures on the shelf...he could only guess who was who when his eyes fell on two frames prominently displayed on the shelf that was eye level. Mort read the names and abruptly felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

After a good cry and change into her normal clothes, which still consisted of baggy jeans and an oversized long sleeve shirt Elizabeth stepped out fiddling with the ties on the bottom of her blouse.

" Where is she? " She didn't notice the odd tone in Mort's voice nor did she look up from the tie she was looping. " Who? "

" Sarah? "

Elizabeth looked at him startled. She bit her lip. He was holding the ultrasound picture tightly staring down at it a stark look on his face.

She swallowed hard and finished the tie with shaky hands. " She didn't make it. "

Mort closed his eyes letting his thumbs gently stroke the glass over the picture. " Why? Wot happened? "

Elizabeth sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. He didn't look at her and that made it easier to talk about it. She told him about the jet going back for him and Erik. The rockets, the black helicopters and how she'd been tossed around like a rag doll.

" It caused a tear in my placenta....and I was bleeding. Everyone thought then and there I'd loose her..but I didn't. Jean got me to their medical facility in time to give me something to slow my bleeding down. Then she had me transfered to a hospital. "

Toad turned to look at her his face grim. Elizabeth rubbed her nose and sighed. " I was on bed rest for a month. My mom came down and took care of me. " Mort winced. It should have been him taking care of her.

She continued gazing off into space " She held on for 4 months and everything seemed like it was going fine. Then one night I got up and went to the bathroom and..I just started bleeding. I called 911 and they got me to the hospital, but it was too late. She was gone. "

" Christ... " Toad whispered. He couldn't imagine the pain and grief she must have felt. While he hadn't had a chance to to get cozy with the idea of a child there was a tightness in his chest. He'd made something special with someone. Something good, untouched by all the shit in his life, innocent of any blood he'd spilled, and she'd never even had a chance to flourish.

Elizabeth looked at him her eyes bleak. " They induced labor and the doctor told me it was a little girl...and she'd been perfect. "

Mort winced. Perfect. His daughter had been perfect. He firmly set the picture back where it had been letting his finger trail briefly down the glass again. He turned and sat down next to her then deliberately pulled her to him. She struggled half heartidly.

" Don't. I need to tae 'old ya a moment ..please..."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes damning herself for her lack of attitude. She couldn't ignore his obvious pain anymore then she could ignore her own. Telling him about it had been different then sharing it with everyone else. It was suddenly fresh again along with her grief knowing Sarah had been part of him too. She curled up against him burying her face into his neck and began to cry.

He held her. Rocked her. Stroked her hair and tried to comfort her the best he could murmuring endearments to her. To his credit he didn't do what everyone else had done and assure her she could have another one. Instead he let her focus on Sarah wondering out loud what she would have been like, looked like, if maybe she would have liked ballet and pink or karate and green. Elizabeth gratefully joined him adding her own thoughts..it had been hard for her to share what had been her hopes for Sarah with anyone else. They wouldn't have understood but Mort did.

Elizabeth felt her heart thawing towards him and reminded herself that he'd left her and could easily do so again. She didn't think she could handle that kind of pain a second time. Still he managed to coax a smile to her face a couple of times with his musings. After a while her tears dried up and she leaned back feeling wrung out but somehow freer.

She sniffed and wiped her nose and gazed at him. " So...that's what I've been doing...what have you been up to? "

Mort sighed and rubbed his own eyes which felt hot and grainy. " Afore I go into that luv I wanna tell you what 'appened tae me after you were rescued. "

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. Now was the moment. She got up " Do you want a drink? " Toad nodded gratefully and she went to her kitchen to grab them two soda's before settling down next to him again.

Toad took a drink and cleared his throat. He started off telling her about his plan involving the X-men, her sister, and her rescue. He explained to her he'd been left stuck in a wall courtesy of Kitty, and Erik, who he thought had left him, was buried under debris by the way out.

While Elizabeth listened astonished despite herself he took a drink and continued. " I was sure I was a goner..then I 'eard a noise..like a choppin sound an I figured it was Bookworm finally comin back fer me. I looked up an it was some type o soldiers. They were dressed in black an carrying guns." He nodded at Elizabeth's startled look.

" Gave me a fright. Any hows they used a torch tae get me out. " He grimaced " Got two nice lil burn scars on the back of my legs from it. "

" I was cuffed an shackled an loaded into this black copter with Erik an Blob. Course Blob was in a different copter..weight limits ya know." Toad smirked briefly.

" Who were they? " she was interested despite herself.

" S.H.I.E.L.D agents. That stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division." Toad explained

"Their a government agency higher up then the F.B.I or the secret service. Specializing in defense against all threats includin Mutant ones. Course I didn't find that out till later. These agents were rogue agents after your sister. Since she wasn't on tha premises they took us and called it a day. "

Elizabeth leaned forward " Why did they want Megan? "

Toad grimaced. " Cause this particular group restarted tha Weapon X program. She was tae be one of tha recruits. We got tae take 'er place instead. "

Elizabeth looked confused. " Weapon X? What's that? "

Toad's face twisted as memories assaulted him. " It's a fuckin tragedy is wot it is. The sole purpose is tae create the ultimate soldiers an assassians. Don' matter if yer willin or not. They don' hesistate to experiment on mutants an flatliners to make it 'appen. An if yer useless for a weapon they execute you. Thier tha reason tha tosspot Logan has 'is claws an 'is nightmares."

Elizabeth covered her mouth stunned. " My God....couldn't you guys..uh..escape?"

Toad stood up and pulled up on side of his shirts. Despite the situation Elizabeth felt her heart kick up a bit..he was a bit more defined then he had been she noticed. Toad pointed and she noticed an inch long scar set between his ribs. It looked fresher then other ones he had.

" When your "recruited" to tha Weapon X program ya git an implant. Try tae leave or don't obey orders an all they had tae do was push a button an tha little chip by yer 'eart takes you out. " He covered up again a bitter look on his face " Their clever bastards. If yer bent on suicide or heroism tha person yer closest too got tha button. "

He gave her a wry look. " Surprised ya didn't pick up my nightmares while I was in there with yer mutation pet. "

She bit her lip shaking her head " I'm not a mutant. Jean tested me for the X factor and I don't have it. The professor said I'm a empath which is a natural occurrence in every living thing. He just said I must have connected to you and my sensitivity's a little more developed then other peoples...okay uh alot more...uh..but not because of a mutation. Anyway never mind all that, Mort...are....are you free? Or are you still...." She motioned to his ribs.

Mort shook his head. " Me an Erik where there for a year an a 'alf doin things that made Mags look like a saint. Like I said though this was a rogue branch."

" The top brass in tha S.H.I.E.L.D agency got wind o what was goin on an sent their own agents in tae shut the program down and bring in those responsible. They freed everyone there from their cages...yeah..cages..like fuckin animals..an gave us tha option tae leave or become an actual free paid agent. Me an Erik stayed. "

He sat down warily next to her. " So....now I'm legit. I work fer tha government..kinda and they had my records wiped clean so I'm legal now tae. " He glanced at her " Soon as I passed everything and got tha implant out I started lookin for you. "

Elizabeth rubbed her head which was hurting from all the information and she was still weary about throwing her arms around him and fawning over him like she wanted too. " How long did it take you to find me? "

" Three days...half a year ago. "

Elizabeths' head came up " You found out where I was half a year ago? Why did you wait till now to contact me? "

Toad shrugged a little " You were engaged tae some big shot producer."

" Oh. " Elizabeth looked at him but he was avoiding her eyes instead choosing to look at the sonogram of his daughter. " What made you decide to contact me now? "

Mort took a deep breath flushing. " I was gonna try to woo you away from em. "

Elizabeth couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. Mort shot her an annoyed look. " I'm sorry..it just sounded cute how you said that. "

She sighed and shook her head. " Listen...Mort...I'm not..I'm not mad at you now but..you can't just come into my life and expect to take up where we left off. "

He looked startled " No! Tha's not...I didn't think tha princess. I came tae ask you fer a chance. "

Elizabeth eyed him warily. She didn't particularly want another broken heart. " A chance to what? "

" Tae do it right..what 'appened between us...tha whole situation was buggy. I just...want a chance to court you...to get tae know you again and let you get tae know me. I don' want tae belive our story couldn't 'ave a happy endin...not with everythin we went through. "

Elizabeth stared at him speechless.

Mort got on one knee and gently took her hand " If you ask me tae leave I will. I know I wronged ya an all tha shit was my fault fer nabbin ya. All I'm askin is fer a chance tae make it right. Do you want me tae leave? or stay? "

Elizabeth chewed on her lip thinking hard. Toad tensed feeling sweat trying to ooze out of his pores. After what seemed like an eternity Elizabeth looked at him and asked.

" Would you like some pizza? It's only a two weeks old. " confused Toad nodded. She went to the kitchen while he wondered glumly over to the balcony. It dawned on him that it was times like this that he actually felt normal. He rather thought he'd prefer to feel like a freak all the time if it got rid of this heaviness his chest.

Elizabeth's voice drifted from the kitchen. " I'm gonna give you chance...maybe more then one..do you want one slice or two? "

Toad grinned as he called out " Two."

He was going to be given chance. Once again she had managed to make him human in his own eyes with just a few words.

Mortimer Toynbee, the man known as Toad, raised his gold eyes to the heavens and whispered....

" Thanks da...wherever you are....thank you fer this chance. "

**The End**

***

XX ahh it's over. I HIGHLY encourage my readers who

are interested, to write sequels if you wish.

I think I tied this whole thing up pretty good without

making the ending cut and dried and another writer can answer the

questions.

Do they get married?

Do they have kids?

How does his job effect them?

Do they have to see each other in secret

when everyone finds out that Mort really is

a mutant?

Or you can use your imagination XX

XX Please give me a final review I'd like to go out with a bang

all of you have been a joy to write for XX


	64. Chapter 64

Wonderfull Awesome news! ONEWORDSTORY is doing a sequal and has 3 chapters up so far! Please go read and review so she knows she's loved. She is the original creator of Liz and the first half of this story.


End file.
